


Exorcizamus Universari

by Jocosely_Wincestuous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, College, Drinking/Drunken Sexual Content, Everybody has dead parents, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Original Trans Character - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Kids with Feels, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sex starts in Chapter 2, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Understood Bisexuality, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocosely_Wincestuous/pseuds/Jocosely_Wincestuous
Summary: Another Supernatural college AU! *Gasp*There's definitely some timeline fuckery, and being a Hunter now requires a license. Sam is 28, Dean is 32. Aside from that and changes to the canon that correlate to things already mentioned, everything is pretty accurate I think. Also, I built the ideal college so I could be less bitter about the American educational system. I wanted to make a more sustainable story line in the wake of the announcement of the show ending after season 15, so who knows how long this will be!There will be Wincest as part of the overall plot line, and there's incestuous flirting scattered throughout, it just won't happen for a bit.~~On Hiatus Until Further Notice~~





	1. The Roommate

Somewhere nestled along the border of Colorado and Wyoming, an exact location isn’t exactly known, is a school that not many people have heard of. This university trains its students for a very specific set of careers that a lot of people may not even believe exist in this reality. Demons, ghosts, ghouls, all the things that hide in closets or go bump in the night, these students learn about these creatures here, and more importantly, how to hunt them. For pretty much any student here, this school is both a dream and a nightmare, learning to become a Hunter and all of the evil, terrifying things and experiences that come along with it. Hunting as a profession and the things they hunted are still not so much a part of the collective consciousness, so much of the work still went unrecognized. A small group of Hunters wanted to start educating new generations of the profession, giving them all the answers they needed before they had to stop to look something up on the job and got their heads ripped off as a result of their hesitation. This desire, combined with a few generous endowments from the Secretary of the United States Treasury after his children were rescued from a pack of werewolves, spawned Exorcizamus Universitas; also colloquially known as “Hunter University,” students attend to obtain all the resources and knowledge they need to become licensed Hunters and help protect the world from all of the evil spirits that inhabit it. 

The university is a great place, tuition costs are minimal, room and board is pretty much paid for by donations from various sources, students don’t need to work unless they want a little extra money to go have fun on the weekends, and you don’t need to be a genius with good grades to get in. Most applicants grow up in families of Hunters and apprentice under their relatives until they are ready to go to the school, but many applicants also find out about the career path later on in life due to unspeakable tragedies that compel them to the field. The student body usually floats around three thousand students at any given time, leaving them plenty of room to roam the two hundred fifty acre campus. Normal wasn’t exactly this school’s specialty, but this year’s incoming class was a bit different from all the previous years. 

Each semester, the top three applicants are placed in the same dorm to “encourage consistent academic achievement,” but all the students knew it was just to keep the slackers from having easy access to the smartest kids in their class. This just so happened to be the semester that Sam and Dean Winchester began their studies at Exorcizamus Universitas, and with their hunting resumes, easily took the top two spots for their class. Whichever one of them got the top spot remains a mystery, as the school didn’t want the brothers fighting about it, and it was an irrelevant detail anyways. It was a chilly Fall day when that black 1967 Chevy Impala drove up to the school with Sam and Dean inside, Dean’s favorite Metallica cassette blaring as they pulled up to the dorms. 

“There it is, Sammy. Our new home for the next few years.” Dean sighed, never feeling much like a college guy, but he knew hunting, and figured this wouldn’t be too hard. 

“You finally ready to go to college, Dean?” Sam smirked at his older brother, already having gone through his undergraduate studies at Stanford, feeling pretty prepared for another few years at school. 

“Cram it, you know dad came here in his thirties too, bitch.” Dean reminded his brother, who he knew was making a crack about his age. 

“Yeah, and mom came here when she was eighteen, jerk.” Sam laughed a bit, wondering how his mom would react to her kids attending her alma mater. After all, she did try to keep her family away from hunting as much as possible if she could help it. He must have spaced out for nearly full minute, because Dean already got all his stuff out of the car and was waiting on Sam.

“Dude, you there?” Dean asked, worried his brother wasn’t feeling alright. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just was thinking about what it’s gonna be like is all.” Sam shook back to reality, grabbing his stuff from the car. _I hope mom would be okay with us coming here…_ He thought to himself briefly as Dean locked the car, walking toward the large, brown, seven story building they’d be residing in for the year.

“We’re looking for room 3S, I’m guessing that’s probably on the third floor.” Dean said as they walked into the building, finding the nearest staircase to make it up to the third floor. “This place seems kinda dead for a college campus, doesn’t it?” He turned to his brother as they went up the stairs.

“Yeah, but move-in doesn’t actually start for another few days, Dean. The most you’ll see is maybe kids moving into dorms and possibly a few people getting lunch at one of the cafes.” Sam explained, the pair had gotten there just a little earlier to get adjusted to their new lives, as they didn’t know too much about the school. The brothers exited the stairwell, opening the door to see a room labeled “3H” in silver plating. “Looks like we need to go to the right.” Sam observed from the progression of the alphabet going down the hall.

“Gee, thanks. I don’t think I ever would have figured that out on my own.” Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. The two walk down the hallway a bit, passing a lot of identical light blue doors with different silver letters on them, almost seeming like the hallway was never going to end. 

“Here it is.” Sam sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out the key given to them when they entered the campus, unlocking the door to their new place. Sam walks in first, just ahead of his brother. They walk into a decently spacious, somewhat bare apartment. All the walls were white, the carpeting was beige, white tiling on the floor of the kitchen, it all just looked incredibly normal for a dorm at a school where they would be learning how to kill monsters. “Huh, this is a little underwhelming, don’t you think?” He called out to his brother, who was of course exploring the layout of the kitchen. 

“These digs don’t seem too bad to me.” Dean said, opening the door to the all black fridge and peering into the cabinets to see what kind of space he’d be working with for snacks. The two quietly looked around on their own for a bit to further examine their new living arrangement. The door opened up into the living room, the kitchen connected to that on the right side with all black appliances. In the center of the living room was a large brown couch in front of a flat screen television, behind the couch was a circular wooden dining table with three chairs, a single, locked door located to the back left side of the room. Past the kitchen was an open door that lead to a decently large white bathroom with laminate counter tops and a large mirror above the sink. Returning to the living room, Sam noticed three doors, one to the back left side of the living room, the other two on either side of the television. From left to right, the doors were labeled SW, RA, and DW. The only other doors were closets

“I’m guessing we’ll have a roommate, then.” Sam said, assuming the letters were the initials of their names on their bedroom doors. He wasn’t terribly upset, having experienced dorm life before, but he wondered how Dean was going to deal with everything. 

“This should be fun, at least I’ll have someone to make fun of you with.” Dean gave his little brother a cheesy smile, reaching up to ruffle his hair. The two shared a small chuckle, both of them jumping slightly as the locked door began to open. Steam spilled out of the room, followed by a naked figure drying off their hair with a white towel. The form had a wiry frame, with broad shoulders, smaller waist, bright red pubes, slightly muscular legs. Sam and Dean gawked at the pale individual toweling off in front of them, then he moved the towel his bright hazel eyes making contact with those of the two brothers.

“Ummm.” Is all Dean could muster into existence fro his mouth, not sure what other words he could use. In an odd way, the eyes he looked into reminded him a lot of Sam’s

“Shit. I’m going to go put on some clothes so we can do some introductions and maybe we all try to pretend I didn’t just flash you guys. Cool?” He asked, clearly embarrassed by what had just happened.

“Sounds great.” Sam said, trying to look away a bit. Their new roommate walked into the room marked “RA” for just a few moments to slap on an outfit, emerging in a dark grey t-shirt and some dark blue, slim cut chinos. 

“So you must be the Winchesters, I’m your new roommate Riley Argyle.” He extended out his hand to Sam for a shake.

“Sam Winchester, nice to meet you.” Sam nodded, not feeling as awkward now that their new acquaintance wasn’t completely naked. His hair almost seemed to change colors though, earlier it seemed brown, but now it was showing to be a deep red color since it had dried a bit more. 

“Dean, good to meet ya.” Dean said, shaking his roommate’s hand. 

“So what are you both going to be studying here? I’m guessing you’re Applied Folklore Research majors given your history?” Riley asked his roommates, assuming he already knew the answer. 

“Applied what?” Dean asked, a very confused look on his face.

“It’s the official title for the hunting major, Dean. Did you even read your application?” Sam questioned his brother, slightly annoyed that he doesn’t even know the name of his major. “But you’re correct, Riley. What about you?” Sam followed up, trying to make polite conversation like he didn’t just see his roommate’s cock not even five minutes earlier. 

“Wow, you really are brothers, aren’t you?” Riley laughed at the Winchesters in a playful way. “It’s not my major, but it’s what brought me here originally. I’m double majoring in Magical Languages and Arcane Studies, the core curriculum here is so focused on hunting already; I wanted to study a few other things while I was here that could also help to make me a better Hunter.” Riley explained, hoping to not seem as much of a nerd as that sentence just made him sound. 

“Wait, you can study stuff aside from hunting here? I thought this school was for hunting.” Dean didn’t really know any of this. _Man, maybe I should have looked into this place more before I sent in that application._ He thought to himself, feeling a little stupid. 

“It’s okay, Dean. People forget this is also kind of a normal college despite the subjects that they let us study here, there are over a dozen different areas of study. Hunting is just the one that gets them money from various benefactors.” Riley shrugged, knowing a lot of over excited Hunters come here to get their license and never come back. 

“So you’re doing a double major? I didn’t know that was even possible here.” Sam asked, somewhat impressed. 

“I mean, they kind of let you get away with a lot when you’re in the top ten applicants of your year. You already know Charlie Bradbury, right? She’s doing a double major in Numerology and Applied Folklore Research.” Riley mentioned, knowing they already knew his friend. 

“Charlie’s going here too? Kick ass!” Dean cheered for a second, looking back at Riley, “Wait, are you a big of a brainiac as Charlie?” he asked, looking concerned. 

“Definitely not, we’ve been good friends online for a few years now though. She’ll be living just down the hall from us actually.” Riley informed the two, since Charlie would likely be visiting regularly as she already knew all three of them. 

“Wait, since you’re living with us, does that mean you got the top third spot for the applicants this year?” Sam realized they were supposed to be living in the same dorm together because they were the top applicants for their year. 

“Yes, and no. I tied for the third spot, but the other applicant opted for single living accommodations so here I am.” Riley clarified for the two, not wanting to seem like he was ll that big of a deal. 

“Who did you tie with?” Sam asked him, wanting to know who else may be going to the school.

“I tied with Charlie, she just didn’t really want roommates to make room for more of her stuff and she also said,” Riley reached for his phone, “and I quote: ‘As much as I love those dorks, if I had to deal with Dean’s dirty clothes everywhere or dirty dishes from his eating habits, one of us wouldn’t survive to see Winter break.’ We already knew you two had locked down the top spots anyway, so she probably had her mind made up about this a while ago.” Riley looked at Dean and laughed, as he looked slightly defeated by the words Charlie had said.

“She said that? I’m not that much of a slob!” Dean said defensively, even though he kind of knew it was true deep down. 

“Really?” Sam side eyed his brother, very seriously. 

“Okay, maybe I’m not a neat freak like you are, Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes and pouted. 

“Speaking of Dean’s eating habits, I’m starving. Did you both wanna grab lunch, my treat? I can show you around the campus a bit if you’d like.” Riley invited the two brothers with a smile.

“Okay, I like this guy already. I need some food in me soon or I’ll pass out. I’m just gonna drop my stuff off in my room real quick.” Dean picked up his bag, walking into the room marked DW. The rooms weren’t too small, enough room for a bed, desk, a small television, and a dresser to not be blocking the closet to the right of the door. Dean just left his stuff on the floor thinking he would unpack later. Sam and Dean emerged from their respective rooms about the same time.

“You boys ready to go?” Riley asked, putting on his bright blue tennis shoes. 

“Lead the way, captain.” Dean signaled to Riley. The three exited their dorm and went down the stairs to exit their building. “So what's the grub situation like here anyway, Riley?” Dean asking a question that was clearly important to him. 

“Well right now, options are kind if limited because not everyone is on campus quite yet. As far as I know the juice bar, sub shop, convenience store, and the pub are all open for at least lunch or dinner everyday.” Riley thought, knowing there was more to the campus, but nothing else he knew would be open. 

“We have booze and food on campus, I'm in heaven.” Dean said, a relieved expression crossing his face. 

“Let's see how you feel when finals roll around, Dean.” Riley laughed, Sam also shared in the chuckling, both having lived through college themselves. “So where did we want to go to stuff our faces?” Riley inquired with the brothers, not feeling anything in particular. The three were walking by a large courtyard with a few tall, shady northern red oak trees scattered about the area. Wide sidewalks criss-crossed through the campus, the large green area they were walking past being the very center of the school. 

“The juice bar sounds good, but Dean is deathly afraid of any vegetable that isn't deep fried.” Sam joked, poking fun at his brother's unhealthy eating habits.

“I eat plenty of vegetables, thank you.” Dean defended himself yet again, worried Sam and Riley were going to be ganging up on him all year. 

“Lettuce, tomato, and onion on a burger don't count, Dean.” Riley laughed, turning back to look at the older Winchester. _Charlie didn't tell me they were both so hot, I'm definitely not prepared to live with them for a year._

“How'd you know he likes burgers?” Sam asked, slightly creeped out by the joke Riley had made. Dean clearly felt violated, maybe for someone joking about burgers, or having inside info on him, no one was quite sure in that moment. 

“Well, Charlie has talked about you two a _lot._ Plus, when I told her I hadn't read the Supernatural books, she forced me read the first three in the series. I promise I'm not a creep, I’m just a nerd with a decent memory.” Riley followed up nervously, hoping they would understand it's not like he's stalking them. 

“Damn it, Chuck.” Dean muttered angrily, hating the books that told so much of their story in a disturbing of detail. 

“Yeah, honestly the books weren't even that good.” Riley admitted, thinking they could have been better. “But I know you Winchesters have lead some pretty interesting lives, regardless of what a tired author had to say about it.” 

“Thank you! Finally someone agrees with me.” Dean shouted, throwing his hands in the air. 

“All the food is right over here.” Riley pointed ahead, showing the brothers where they were headed.

“How do you know the campus so well, Riley? Didn't you just get here as well?” Sam asked, very curious to know more about his roommate. 

“I've been on a few campus tours here, and I spent half my life living a few hours away in Boulder, Colorado. After looking at a map for a few seconds I usually have my bearings when it comes to this campus.” Riley said, hoping that would be the end of personal questioning from his new friends. 

“Really? I've never heard of someone from a family of Hunters staying in one place for that long.” Dean commented, thinking it was odd Riley had lived that consistent of a life. 

_Awesome, I guess it's time to spill, they didn't give me much time on this one._ Riley's walking slowed a bit, taking a deep breath to organize his thoughts. “I didn't exactly grow up with hunting.” 

“How'd you fall into the life then?” Dean asked, not are of the traumatic story he'd be told in response. 

“I didn't so much fall into the life, as it crashed into me like an F150 going one hundred miles per hour in a school zone.” Riley paused for a moment, no matter how many times this story passed through his lips, it never really got easier. “When I was twelve, my entire family was killed by vampires.” The group had stopped walking at this point, Dean's eyes growing wide. 

“Riley…” Dean paused not knowing how to apologize for what he'd asked. _Smooth, Dean. Real fucking smooth._

“It was about ten or eleven o'clock at night, I came home from a walk I was taking because I've always had trouble getting to sleep. I found my mother on the floor barely breathing and covered in blood, she told me what kind of creatures had done that to her. She told me that these fang bearing assholes were looking for me for some reason.” Riley looked away towards the mountains visible from the campus, breathing and trying not to cry. “She told me she loved me, and that I needed to run before they got me too. She told me this as I saw the life fade out of her eyes entirely. I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered everything I'd ever read about vampires, specifically pertaining to exposure to dead man's blood. I smeared my mom's blood on my face, hands, and clothes in an effort to cover my scent, then grabbed a chef's knife from the kitchen, covering that in her blood as well. I knew they had already killed my little sister, because no one was screaming or crying, but I heard unfamiliar voices echoing from upstairs and they had heard me talking to my mom.” Riley was clenching his right fist, his knuckles turning white from the tension. “They ran downstairs to come after me, I tried to go in to stab them and slow them down, but they threw me across the room. They walked up to me laughing, saying everything they were going to do to me, how they were going to take me and turn me. In that specific moment, I couldn't stop thinking about how a sunrise could have saved my family's lives, I kept picturing one in my head, I felt the heat on my skin.” Riley stopped, actually making a small giggle, which astounded the Winchesters, feeling it was very out of place. Riley opened his palm. “Then the strangest thing happened, I held my hand to defend myself, and an intense beam of light shot out of my hand at them. They screamed, falling over in pain, the living room smelled like an awful barbecue. Then I took my knife, stabbing them both to incapacitate them further, so I could cut off their heads without a struggle.” A faint glow started emitting from Riley's palm, amazing Sam and Dean for a moment. “I went upstairs to confirm what I thought they had done to my sister. She was ripped to pieces, blood on the ceiling, it looked like a damn butcher shop but with pink walls. I sat at the bottom of the stairs for a few hours, not sure what to do, but it felt like days. Then the Hunters that were tracking the nest came in through the front door, pointing their guns at me out of instinct. I was terrified, tears in my eyes, and held up the bloody knife to them. They looked horrified, seeing my mother dead and the scorched, headless bodies in the living room. They then asked me if anyone else was hurt, I lowered the knife and pointed upstairs. The man went upstairs, finding my sister in the same condition I did. They asked me if there was anyone else that I could call, all I did was shake my head no, because they were my entire family, they had taken everyone from me. Then they asked me if I wanted to come with them. I looked up, blood covering my face and I said yes.” The light faded from Riley's hand, a smile coming across his face as he turned to face the two brothers. “That's how I found out I was a magical adept, those Hunters became my family and taught me everything I know now. I want to become a Hunter to prevent things like that from happening to more families to help make a difference, I'm not in this for petty revenge.” Riley finished, piercing hazel eyes looking at the brothers, bit almost like the eyes were looking through them entirely.  
Riley looked up to Dean, a plain expression blanketing his face now. “Dean, people at this school will have a myriad of different stories pertaining to how they wound up here. It would be a good lesson to take in right now that you shouldn't ask people about their stories so flippantly. I'm okay sharing this story, all things considered, some others may not have that ability.” 

Dean didn't know what to do or say just then, for some reason his gut response was to give Riley a hug. His arms engulfed Riley, surprising his shorter roommate, causing him to smile. “I'm so sorry, Riley. I forget how numb this stuff makes us sometimes.” He apologized to Riley, as he related to the story of being a big brother with a dead parent, also seeing a lot of Sam in Riley as well.

“Thank you, Dean.” Riley said, gently breaking free from the hug. “So now that I've dropped my childhood trauma on you, did you two still want to eat?” 

Dean and Sam both nodded to the question. “Are you alright, Riley?” Sam asked him, not wanting to pry, but to genuinely make sure he was ok. 

“Aside from being hungry, yeah. Thanks for checking though, Sam.” Riley smiled to him. 

_You're definitely something, Riley. Not many people could carry the weight of all of you’ve experienced and still smile like that._ Dean smiled at his roommate, once again following him to the row of restaurants ahead of them. The brothers wanted to argue about where to go, Riley assured them the group had plenty of time to go to how ever many places they wanted to. After about thirty minutes of figuring out what they wanted and waiting for their food at each restaurant, the trio started heading back to their dorm, food and drink in hand. 

“So since you already know a lot about us courtesy of our oh so close friend Carver Edlund, went don't you tell us more about you, Riley?” Sam sipped from a green juice Riley recommended from the juice bar. “Like hobbies and stuff, not traumatic backstory stuff.” Sam clarified to Riley, not wanting to commit the same social faux pas as Dean. 

“Well I'm a Taurus, I enjoy long walks to the fridge at two in the morning, I like reading books on lore and textbooks, I do yoga, I really like to cook, I'm also kind of a nerd and like to play video games and tabletop games.” Riley stopped to think for a moment, he's not really used to talking about himself this much. “Oh, and I speak five languages including English, I study foreign languages as a hobby and as a tool for spell work.” The brothers kind of gawked at the last part, but stifled their reactions to not act too impressed. 

“Five? What are the other four?” Dean asked, comparing to himself that could barely decipher Latin chants or the Spanish words on Mexican restaurant menus. 

“Gaelic, Japanese, Romanian, and Enochian.” Riley said, sipping from the bright red juice he'd gotten himself. 

“Wait, hold on, you speak Angel?” Dean stared, almost not believing him. 

“I'm not fluent by any means, but I can flirt, make small talk, the usual stuff.” Riley clarified, trying to convey it's not that impressive. The three approached their building again, Riley turning to the left, and seeing the black cat always mentioned in the books. “No way, is that Baby? Like _the_ 1967 Chevy Impala, Baby?” Riley asked, astonished. 

“Yup! Constantly fixing her up myself, she's a beauty ain't she?” Dean boasted, happy to get some recognition for his car for once. 

“So shiny, I'd never have guessed that was the car of a Hunter.” Riley mused, starting to picture Dean working under the hood in the Summer, peeling back off shirt, using it to wipe sweat from his brow and torso. _Riley, calm down! Don't zone out right now, you dumb ass!_ He scolded himself internally, as they entered the building, heading back up to their room. The three got back to their dorm, all sitting at the dining room table to eat their respective meals. Dean had a soda and a meatball sub, Sam got a veggie wrap with his green juice, Riley had a turkey and cheese sandwich with his red juice. 

“So did we want to discuss house rules before we get all settled in?” Sam suggested, not wanting any heated arguments between the roommates. 

“That's probably a good idea.” Riley nodded, after gulping down some of his sandwich. 

“Rules? Jeez, are you sure maybe you two aren't the brothers here?” Dean groaned, tomato sauce on his cheek from his sandwich. Sam and Riley laughing at him for it, even though he's unaware of the red smudge.

“I'm always happy to cook, but I prefer that whoever cooks doesn't get stuck with dishes too.” Riley piped up, taking another sip of his juice.

“I think that's fair, I don't mind doing dishes anyway.” Sam responds, taking a moment to think. “No dirty clothes in the common areas, including the bathrooms.” Sam proposes, slightly glaring at Dean, knowing his habits. 

“Agreed.” Riley said, laughing at Dean's offended reaction to the comment. Grabbing the final bite if his sandwich. 

“Can we wait until I'm done eating? Not all of us take forever to eat, ya know.” Dean points out. Riley responds with a tilted head, pointing at his empty sandwich wrapper to show Dean he was not as fast as he thought. “Fine. Keep talking then.” He pouted, taking another bite of his sub. 

“Are we cool about hooking up?” Riley asked, looking at the brothers. “Not with each other of course, but like bringing people here to have sex. But not in common areas, unless it's behind a locked bathroom door.” He clarified for the brothers, not trying to make it sound like a sexual advance, despite how he was very much open to that.

“I guess that makes sense.” Dean says, while chewing his food. 

“Just to make this slightly more awkward, are you okay with me bringing guys into the dorm?” Riley winced, hoping the Winchesters would be receptive to it. Sam laughed, Dean nearly choking on his food. “What's so funny?” Riley asked the two of them nervously.

“Dean and I are bisexual, Riley. So anyone bringing guys to the dorm isn't an issue for us.” Sam brought up, his laughter dying off.

“They never mentioned that in the books, but that's good to know.” Riley sighed with relief, not having to worry about discriminatory behaviors from his roommates. _Huh, maybe the Winchesters are fair game then…_

Dean, finally finished with his food, turned to Riley, “Do you know anything more about how this school works?” he asked.

“They gave you a packet when you entered, if you haven't read it I can skip all the fluff for you both. There's this neat little app you can get on your phone that gives you access to your meal plan funds, lets you see your grades, and you can use it as an instant messenger to contact other students. Your class schedules are waiting for you on your desks in your rooms in case you haven't seen them yet. I'm guessing we'll have at least a few classes together, which will all be in that huge, brown and white brick building across the courtyard from here.” Riley gets up from the table, opening his hand at the wall behind them, almost like a black light, he highlighted all of the previously invisible sigils marking the dorm. “The campus is also warded with some heavy duty stuff, there hasn't been a monster attack on school grounds since the 80s.” Riley demonstrated for them, pulling his hand back down as the markings vanished again.

“Wow, that's pretty handy. Would you be able to show us how to do that one?” Dean asked, knowing how many times that could have helped them in the past. 

“Maybe, it all depends on your own natural abilities for magic.” Riley shrugs, not knowing if Dean would be able to do much more than brew potions. “Besides, I can't give away all my secrets just yet.” He said, turning up his nose with a smirk. “Oh! I almost forgot, I got dessert for us already.” Riley went into the kitchen to open and close the stove, coming back with an apple pie, placing it on the table with a knife and some forks. 

“Riley, you’re a saint!” Dean cried, taking a slice of the pie for himself, Riley grabbing a piece right after. “Holy crap this pie is amazing, did you make this?” Dean asked, swimming in a blissful heaven of cinnamon, apple, and sage. 

“While I have the recipe, I didn’t make this, my mom made it so I could share with my new roomies. She’ll be honored a Winchester gave her baking such praise.” Riley tittered, happy Dean loved it so much. Sam even took a small piece for himself to enjoy, surprising Riley a bit since he knew Sam wasn’t big on sweets. 

“So what’s this app you mentioned?” Sam asked, referring to the conversation Riley was leading earlier.

“Oh, I can show you where to find it.” Riley said, pulling out his phone, showing a QR code on his screen, placing it in the middle of the table for the brothers to scan it. “Just scan that code and it’ll download to your phone, you won’t find this in the app stores.” He continued, while the school wasn’t the best kept secret out there, it also wasn’t something they wanted everyone to find. Sam scanned it, then a loading bar appeared across his screen, leading him to a screen telling him to input his information to create an account. 

“That was easy enough.” Sam said a few seconds later, playing with the app to comb through the features.

“Really, Sam? Moose_Winchester83?” Riley cackles at Sam’s username, his sides hurting at this point, Dean chuckling along with him as he made his own account. 

“RawrGyle26? Like that’s any better, ass.” Sam laughed at Riley’s username. 

“DW_Impala67? That’s so boring, Dean.” Riley cocks an eyebrow at Dean, probably the harshest criticism s far. “Also, since we’re roommates we have an automatic group message set up, just go to the ‘My Room’ tab.” Riley’s phone pings, sending message to Sam and Dean:

RawrGyle26: Sup nerds?

“Okay, now that you know about the app, I’m not really sure what else there is to go over. Unless we wanted to compare schedules and see what classes we have together.” Riley shrugged.

“I’m down for that, it’ll be nice to know where I’ll know someone.” Dean replied, going to his room to look at his schedule, Sam pulling his out of his pocket, Riley pulling his out of his bag. 

“Introduction to Applied Folklore Research, Basic Physical Conditioning, Introduction to Sigils and Warding, Identifying Mythological Species, and Banishing & Exorcising Evil Spirits.” Sam read off his schedule. 

“Introduction to Applied Folklore Research, Basic Physical Conditioning, Conversational Enochian, Introduction to Magic & Spellwork, and Magical Languages of History.” Riley said, noticing he had a little bit of overlap with Sam. 

“Introduction to Applied Folklore Research, Basic Physical Conditioning, Introduction to Sigils and Warding, Introductory Latin, and Essentials to Tracking. How come my classes sound significantly more boring than both of yours?” Dean asked, not too happy with his schedule.

“It’s just your first semester, Dean. You’ll get to take more fun classes as you advance through the program, plus, you’re in a pretty bland major.” Riley responded to the complaint, not really sure what to tell Dean. 

“Hunting is bland?” Dean asked, looking completely shocked.

“Compared to learning how to conjure monsters, shoot lightning from my hands, and creating potions, hunting is pretty plain in an academic sense.” Riley further explained, comparing magic to experience he already had hunting. 

“Could I change my major and still take all the hunting classes like you are?” Dean inquired, actually questioning his major choice. 

“You could, but it would mean paperwork and actually researching the major you want to pursue.” Sam pointed out, knowing Dean wouldn’t be a fan of any of that. 

“Yeah, screw that. I’m pretty, I can get by with being a little boring for once. Right, Sammy?” Dean batted his eyes at his brother dramatically. 

“The prettiest Belle at the ball, Dean.” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at his cocky older brother. 

“If we wanted, we could finish getting settled in and go celebrate the start of the next four years of our lives? The pub does half off tequila shots Monday through Wednesday.” Riley informed Sam and Dean. 

“Riley, you keep sweet talking me like this and I’ll have to marry you.” Dean said in a charming, charismatic tone, causing Riley to blush slightly in response, trying to think of a snide retort.

“Fine, but I get Sam in the divorce once I decide I can’t deal with you anymore.” Riley said jokingly, Sam not knowing how to respond to that comment.

“Deal, but I’m keeping my last name.” Dean replied, wanting to maintain some sort of machismo in this completely hypothetical relationship. 

“Wait, why am I property in this relationship?” Sam asked, wondering why the bickering pair roped him into this. 

“Shut up, bitch.” Riley and Dean said completely in sync, sharing in a very confused look for a moment after, only to end in obnoxious laughter. 

“Jerk.” Sam said, glaring at Dean, “Ass.” he added, turning to Riley. “I can’t believe I get to deal with the both of you for a full year.” He groaned, into his palms. 

“I’m sure you’ll fall in love with me eventually, Sam. I won’t need a love potion to do it either.” Riley said with a wink. 

“Oh my God, it’s like I have two older--Wait, are you even older than I am, Riley? Cause you’re kinda shrimpy, and honestly look like a high schooler.” Sam asked, authentically curious about his new friend’s age. 

“Nope, I’m only twenty-six.” Riley said cutely in response. 

“Oh great, I’m the middle child, that’s even worse.” Sam shook his head, walking to his room to get everything set up how he wants. Riley ventures into his room that he’s already got mostly set up, sigil diagrams and various alphabets posted on the walls, but he leaves his door open because he probably won’t be doing anything terribly secretive. Dean walks up to the doorway, wanting to have a small conversation with Riley.

“Hey Riley, could I talk to you for a second?” He asks to his roommate who’s now laying on his bed looking at his phone. 

“Sure, Dean. What’s up?” He responded, putting his phone on his chest. 

“I just really wanted to say I’m sorry for asking you to spill your guts to us within the first hour of meeting, I really needed to learn that not everyone grows up this way and some people really do get shoved into this line of work. So, thank you.” He said, rubbing the back of his head, sounding pretty bummed, but he knew he really needed to get this off his chest. 

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot that you came to me to say that. Just to let you know, I really don’t mind telling the story, it happened over a decade ago and I’ve had a lot of time to heal. I was being a little over dramatic to prove a point that I could have been a bit more gentle on, so I’m sorry too.” He smiled at Dean, wanting to let him know it didn’t harm him in any way.

“What other kind of magic are you able to do at this point, by the way?” Dean asks, coming further into the room. 

“I told you that I can’t give away all my secrets just yet, Dean. Maybe I can help you with your sigils assignments, but what I can show you outside of the classroom is pretty limited due to school rules.” He admitted, wishing he could offer more insight into his own magical powers. 

“I’ll probably need it, I can never remember all the sigils I use, I need to brush up on them every time I use them. Dean chuckled, being completely honest. 

“You should probably go get your room setup so we have plenty of time for celebrating later.” Riley suggest to Dean. _Seriously dude, if you stay in my room any longer I’m gonna jump your beautiful ass._

“You’re right, thanks for the chat.” Dean says, walking out of the room and turning to the left to go to his. 

A few hours had passed by, Riley hearing random noises of someone hammering something to the wall, fusing with setting up books, or Dean grunting and yelling at trying to put sheets on his bed. Riley took a second to send a message:

RawrGyle26: Dude, you didn’t tell me how cute these two were! Dean was just in my room for 5 minutes and it was hard to not attack the poor guy. ALSO, thx for the heads up that they’re bi, btw. /sarcasm

Queen_0f_M00nd0r: Riley, they’re like brothers to me, I just don’t see them that way. So I didn’t think to tell you, and I really didn’t know about them both being bi.

RawrGyle26: Annnnd I totally fucked up and didn’t hear them come into the dorm and walked out of the bathroom completely naked in front of them. :/

Queen_0f_M00nd0r: OMG! That’s hilarious! 

RawrGyle26: Lol. It was HUMILIATING, Charlie!! I felt so awkward about it I bought them lunch. 

Queen_0f_M00nd0r: So you’ve already won over Dean’s heart then? Roflmao

RawrGyle26: Haha, I wish! We’re going out to the pub for drinks soon to celebrate everyone getting moved in. 

Queen_0f_M00nd0r: You better invite me out next time! I’m so mad I’m stuck here another day before I can move in, at least I’ll just be down the hall from you three. :D

RawrGyle26: Definitely! I g2g, I think we’re leaving soon. Talk later?

Queen_0f_M00nd0r: Totes! Cya bitch! <3

“Charlie, you’re one of a kind I swear.” Riley giggled to himself quietly, changing his shirt into something a bit tighter with longer sleeves, messing with his hair a little in the mirror above his desk. “You ready to go, Winchesters?” Riley called out from his doorway.

“Yup!” Dean responded, walking out of his room. Staring at Riley for a second, noticing he changed his shirt and it really showed off his body, looking back up. “You almost ready, Sammy?” 

“Just about!” He called from behind the closed door from his room, emerging not thirty seconds later looking nicely dressed and his hair slightly slicked back.

“Sam, you do realize this is a pub and not a full on night club, right?” Riley reminded him, hoping he wasn’t under the wrong impression. 

“I know, I just wanted to look good tonight, is there anything wrong with that?” Sam said, almost sounding slightly defensive. _I’m going out drinking with two cute guys, I’m not about to look like the dumpy one of the group, Riley!_ He thought to himself, still feeling like he was the ugly one out of the three of them.

“You look great, Sam!” Riley smiled, not wanting Sam to feel bad about looking good. _Could you Winchesters stop being so damn pretty? I’m already short, now you’re both tall and looking even more amazing, I hate you!_

“I think we could clip your hair real quick and you’d look even better, Sammy.” Dean winked at his little brother. Eliciting a strong, piercing glare from Sam. _You’ll both make me look like an alcoholic dad by comparison, this isn’t fair._

“His hair looks great, Dean. Leave your brother alone, we’re going out to celebrate and have a good time.” Riley tells Dean, slugging him in the arm lightly.

“Ow! You’re so tiny, how the hell did that hurt! By the way, will they even let you in a bar since you look like a teenager?” Dean asked, sounding like a child.

“Oh hush, Dean. You big baby.” Sam sneered at his brother. “Let’s get going before we kill each other.” Sam opened to door for the three students to leave, quickly exiting the building and walking over to the bar. 

“So what are we going to be drinking tonight, fellas?” Riley asked as they walked past the courtyard.

“I’m feeling beer and half-priced tequila.” Dean said proudly.

“I might need something stronger to deal with you all night, Dean.” Sam commented to his brother, realizing that he now had to live and take classes alongside Dean. 

“You both are gonna have me dealing with liver damage before we even make it to the Spring semester if you don’t stop bickering.” Riley chimed into the brothers’ argument. 

“Says the one that was fighting with Dean like you were an old married couple?” Sam raises his eyebrows at Riley at a heavy attempt to be snarky. 

“That’s it Winchesters, last one to the bar buys the first round. Ready, set, run!” Riley ran off sprinting towards the pub, leaving the brothers confused for a moment, then quickly running after him. 

_Crap this kid is fast!_ Dean found it difficult to even keep up with the other two. 

_I just have to beat Dean, that shouldn’t be hard._ Sam laughed to himself in his head, outpacing his older brother. Riley made it to the pub first, acting like he stuck a landing in a gymnastics performance as he entered, followed by Sam several seconds later, then Dean who was very visibly out of breath. “You alright, old man?” Sam asked his brother, trying to not appear very out of breath himself. 

“Old man?” Dean asked, offended by his brother’s comment. 

“I could call you ‘Daddy’ later if that would make you feel better, Dean.” Riley winked at his older friend.

Dean visibly grew flustered from the comment and went to order shots and beers at the bar for the three of them, Riley and Sam grabbing a table near the back. _You better be able to put your money where your mouth is making comments like that, Argyle!_ Dean thought to himself, grabbing everyone’s drinks. 

“To college life, and hopefully not killing each other over the course of the next year!” Riley raised his shot of tequila to his roommates, the three clinked their glasses together, downing their shots. “And to the hangovers we won’t have to worry about tomorrow because we don't have anything to do!” He laughed, happy their classes didn't start for another several days. The bar was pretty empty since not everyone had started to move in, and wouldn't for another day or so at least. 

“So, let's play a game. Someone says something, if you've done it, you drink.” Dean suggested.

“You could've just said ‘Never Have I Ever,’ Dean.” Sam laughed. “But what if someone wants to lie?” He pointed out to the group. 

“Oh, I can fix that. Everyone put your right hand in the center of the table.” Riley commanded playfully. The three touched their hands above their drinks, then he recited a small rhyme in a sing-songy kind of voice. “Should these lips tell us a lie, raise this hand up real high.” A very faint tingle shot through their hands, Sam and Dean looking confused. “It's a super basic enchantment that should wear off by morning, it won't hurt you.” Riley assured them with a laugh. “I'll go first, drink off you've ever cried about psychological damage caused by parental abandonment.” Riley quickly took a drink from his beer, followed by a very hesitant Sam Winchester. _I get to own up to my trauma the first day we meet, so do you two, it’s only fair._ He kept to himself, happy with his actions. 

_What? I've never cried about that._ Dean thought to himself. 

“Well, Dean?” Riley asked devilishly, already knowing Dean would try to retain his pride. 

“I haven't cried about that before, I've just never felt that.” Dean laughed. 

“Uhh, Dean.” Sam cleared his throat and then pointed at Dean's right hand being raised like he was wanting to ask a question in class. 

“Damn it.” Dean took a drink, admitting to the act.

“Oh no. You lied, you have to take another shot for breaking the rules.” Sam claimed, thinking his brother shouldn't get off that easy.

“No way, we never agreed on that!” Dean protested to Sam.

“I'm with Sam on this one.” Riley shrugged, thinking it made sense to be punished if you tried cheating. Dean pouted and walked back to the bar for another shot, returning to the table to take it in front of his roommates.

“Happy?” Dean asked, annoyed with the other two. His friends nodded with goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Drink if you've ever thought about having sex with yourself.” Sam called out, all three of the men talking a drink of their beers without hesitation. 

“Drink if you've ever called out the wrong name during sex.” Dean says, immediately taking a swig while his roommates remained still until they busted out laughing. “Really? Never?” He asked them, not believing them. 

“Well it helps when you find out their name before bringing them home, Dean.” Sam informs him, knowing how his brother behaves.

“I just don't usually call out names during, unless it's an ongoing thing with emotional connection.” Riley said, not really thinking it was a big deal.

“Aww, you're a romantic, how sweet.” Dean said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“Blow it out your ass, Winchester.” Riley said with a smile, getting up to grab more beers for the table, returning moments later with cold glass bottles for everyone. “Alright, drink if you've ever been tied up during sex.” Riley called, immediately taking a big gulp of his beer, looking at the plain faces of his roommates. 

“Not my cup of tea. But to each their own.” Dean said, shrugging off the conversation. _That does sound kinda hot though._

“Drink if you're under six feet tall.” Sam laughed, sticking his tongue out at Riley. 

“I might only be five foot nine, Sam. But I can still kick you in that pretty, little face of yours.” Riley informed him, glaring as he took a sip of his beer. 

“Bring it on, Argyle!” Sam said in a jovial tone. 

“Cool it boys, we don't want to get kicked out until we're at least a bit more buzzed.” Dean said, interrupting the play fight. “Drink if you think you're the most attractive person in this bar.” The three sat there, not moving a muscle, which was a little telling since there were only three other people there at any given time.

“Huh. Maybe you aren't as conceited as I thought you were, Dean.” Sam said chuckling at his brother, feeling only slightly buzzed. 

“Oh, Sammy. You were always a giggly drunk.” Dean says, messing up his brother's hair. 

“I think since no one drank we should have another shot.” Riley suggested to his friends.

“You're so tiny, how can you handle drinking more without dying?” Dean asked Riley, worried about his health. 

“I've been working out my liver since I was fifteen, plus I know how to pace myself. I also actually ate something right before we left, unlike you or your brother.” Riley told him, knowing full well he'd still have a hangover tomorrow if he went any further. Riley escaped for a moment to grab some shots for the table. “Let's enjoy the ability to get a little wasted on a Tuesday night while we can.” He said, holding up his shot and knocking it back like a champ. Dean and Sam took a moment, then shot back the golden liquid themselves. 

“I don't know if I can drink much more…” Sam groaned, sliding his hair behind his ear. 

“How'd you make it through undergrad?” Riley inquired, having experienced college himself before coming to this school. 

“By spending all his time in the library, not having any friends, and not really drinking.” Dean answered for Sam, thinking his brother did waste a lot of time in college trying to be too good a student. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam said, not letting it get to him.

“Love you, bitch.” Dean smiled at his brother. 

The three enjoyed themselves for the next few hours, drinking, playing darts, making fun of each other, attempting to sing and dance along to the music playing, and trying to get a good start to their budding friendship. They began walking home around two in the morning, but no one quite remembers when exactly. Stumbling, skipping, jumping, and yelling, they were being those drunk college students roaming the empty campus at night, at least no one was studying. After several minutes, they made it back to their building, fumbling and nearly tripping up the stairs, Riley nearly taking two full minutes just to get his key in the door, they were finally home. 

“Night losers, I’m g--” Riley stopped himself thinking he might be sick, but it was just some lightheadedness. “I’m gonna bed.” Riley waved, swaying a bit as he walked to his room, leave his door unlocked. 

“Night, Assgyle! Night, Smammy!” Dean hiccuped, making is way to his own room, almost falling on his face as he took his jacket off. 

“Night, Ry, Dean-o!” Sam slurred, throwing a peace sign as he went into his room. 

_Holy shit that was fun, maybe these next few years won’t be too bad._ Riley thought, struggling to take his clothes off to get into bed, falling asleep not too long after. Sam didn’t even bother undressing, and just fell asleep in his bed fully clothed. Dean wasn’t able to get to sleep for a bit, after getting undressed down to his boxers, he sat in his bed for a bit, humming Metallica to himself. He finally climbed into bed, nestling under the covers and had a realization, “Shit, I have to take a leak.” he grumbled, getting out of bed. He left his room, headed for the bathroom behind the sofa and dining room table. He used the restroom, nearly flipping over the sofa as he walked through the living room, fumbling to the door, then climbing into bed. The three enjoyed a decent sleep, for a few hours anyway. Dean laid there in bed, snuggling the body that was now next to him, still fairly dazed and half asleep, he began groping the figure in the bed with him, sliding his hand down the slim, naked torso. Dean had stumbled into Riley’s room instead of his own in his drunken daze. Riley rolled over still mostly asleep, and responded to Dean’s touch with a very carnal, passionate kiss, Dean’s tongue happily reciprocated the affection. Dean clawed at Riley’s chest, pulling his sleeping companion on top of him, then sinking his teeth into Riley’s neck. Riley snarled in response, grabbing at the back of Dean’s hair as he trembled. As Dean pulled his teeth away from Riley’s flesh, Riley repaying the favor by biting Dean in the right pec. Dean held him against his chest tightly, going somewhat limp a few moments later, Riley laid there on top of Dean, also drifting back off to sleep in a still buzzed state. Maybe this new living arrangement really wasn’t going to be so bad after all, as long as the boys can continue to get along, but hopefully they wouldn’t be getting along _too_ well.


	2. The Morning After

It was about eleven in the morning when the boys finally began waking up, as luck would have it, Riley already put up some darker curtains to block out any unwanted sunlight so he was able to sleep a little longer. 

_Oh Gods, my head is killing me. I don't even want to open my eyes!_ Riley's hands lightly felt the area where he was resting his head. _Well, my bed definitely didn't have abs when I went to sleep, nor did it have a heartbeat._ Riley peeled back his eyelids slightly so the excess of visual stimulation wouldn't make his headache even worse. “Dean?” Riley said out loud, confused and not remembering a single thing after getting home last night. The sudden noise, rose Dean out of his own sleep.

“Ooof, my head is killing me.” Dean rolled over, hiding his head under the covers, only to have them yanked away. 

“Dean, what are you doing in my bed?” Riley said calmly and softly as to not agitate either of their hangover symptoms. 

“Riley?” Dean's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, his upper half shooting out of bed, completely in awe of seeing Riley in bed with him. He took a nervous look around to verify it was indeed not his room. “Umm, did we, ya know?” Dean asked, grabbing his aching skull, ready to die from all of the pain he was experiencing. 

“I don't think so? Your boxers are still on, and I always sleep naked, so me not having clothes on right now is normal.” Riley explained to his surprise bunk mate.

“Fantastic.” Dean groaned, putting his head back down on a pillow. “What's on your, oh--” Dean began to ask, recognizing the now noticeable bruise on Riley's neck and the bright red claw marks on his chest. 

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was you.” Riley commented, not that he was ungrateful, just annoyed at the situation. “So how did you get in my room anyway?” He asked Dean, still curious how this situation evolved into whatever happened. “Cause I know you went into your own room, and so did I, but after that--” Riley paused to think for a moment, trying really hard to see if he couldn't pull the gaps of his memory into existence. “Yeah, I can't remember jack shit.”

“I'm not really sure, I know I got into bed at some point.” Dean tried to remember everything he could, “Crap, I had to pee. I must've come in here last night after getting turned around in the living room.” he groaned. “My bad, Ry.”

“I'm honestly not upset, I was just really confused for a minute.” Riley shrugged, his head still feeling like it was about to explode out his nose.

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Dean said with that same charming smile he always uses to get what he wants. 

“You're already in my bed, Dean Winchester. You can stop trying to be smooth, jerk.” Riley said with a very soft chuckle.

“So clearly my moves work, ass.” Dean said sticking his tongue out at Riley. The door flung open, revealing a very grumpy looking Sam almost too tall for the doorway.

“Can you chatty Kathys stop being so--oh shit.” Sam stopped and realized the situation in Riley's bed, flabbergasted by what he was witnessing. 

“Calm down, Sammy. We didn't really do anything.” Dean informed his brother, knowing he'd have plenty of jokes about this later. 

“Really?” Sam nodded, as if to not so obviously point out the bruises on the both of them. 

“Yes, Sam it's nothing. Whatever happened was just drunk us being stupid.” Riley then looks up, his hand raised in the air. His normally pale face turns bright pink at the sight of the enchantment still working. “Damn it, fucking tattletale magic!” He yells, all three boys grabbing their heads in response to the noise. “Follow up, why is everyone in my room? Not that I'm complaining, I just don't think there's enough room in these beds for a threesome involving two giants.” Riley said, half joking to his roommates about the incestuous orgy comment. Dean very gently bites his bottom lip at the thought of the idea, stopping to respond clearly. 

“I was still drunk off my ass, I have an excuse for not knocking, unlike the not-so-jolly green giant over there.” Dean indicated with his thumb. Sam looking very annoyed at him, in addition to looking pretty nauseated.. 

“You two, shut up. Dean, please go to your own room and at least put on pants. Sam, if you would be so kind as to toss me my underwear and some shorts from my closet.” Riley requested of them respectively, Dean getting up to comply. 

“Fine, dad.” Dean scoffed.

“Good boy.” Riley snarked back to Dean, as he catches the clothes Sam tossed to him. “Thank you, Sam. I'm gonna try and make us something to deal with this Gods awful hangover.” 

“Like a potion?” Dean said skeptically, glaring about the “good boy” comment made at his expense.

“No, Dean. Not everything I do is magic, it's just an herbal remedy I know of.” Riley explained, not feeling up to talking so much right now. 

“I'll try anything that gets rid of this headache and keeps you too from fighting like an old married couple.” Sam groaned, rubbing his temples. “Also, I'm not forgetting about you two fucking, you're not off the hook that easy.” He followed up, laughing softly.

“We didn't have sex!” Dean exclaimed, wincing from the pain caused by the volume by his own voice. “We were drunk, it didn't mean anything.” Dean mentions, Sam now giggling at Dean's arm raised up in the air. “I'm getting real sick of this.” He grumbled to himself angrily. _Okay, maybe I'm not mad about it, and maybe I even enjoyed some of it._

“Sam, he's right.” Riley called from the kitchen as he started to boil some water on the stove. Unaware that the enchantment had given away Dean's lie in the other room. Sam walked from the doorway to look at him.

“Really?” Sam asked, looking like he didn't believe a word Riley was saying.

“It didn't mean anything, it was a mistake. I don't even like Dean in that way.” Riley's arm shot up like it was trying to detach itself from his body, Sam now cackling at Riley. “Fucking snitch.” Riley barked at his arm like it was another person. Dean walked into his room to put on some clothes, walking out a few seconds later. 

“So what are you making me, lover?” Dean winked at Riley. 

“Dean, please stop asking questions or I so help me I'll go into your room and vomit in your bed.” Riley threatened, knowing he quite possibly was able to in that moment. 

“Jeez, grouchy.” Dean crossed his arms and backed out of the kitchen, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

“So are you two gonna stop fighting like a couple and fuck like one soon, or am I going to be dealing with this sexual tension all semester?” Sam asked, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of Riley this morning. 

“Would you cut it out, Sam? I know you'd love watching Dean and I fuck each other senseless, but this begging to see it is so unbecoming of a fine young man such as yourself.” Riley smirked, not realizing how much he was about to toy with Sam. 

“Oh that's not true! I wouldn't want to watch my brother have sex with anyone.” Sam turned red, trying to think of what else he could say. Riley covered his mouth, astonished to see Sam's hand shooting into the air. “Shit.” Sam cursed, betrayed by his own body. 

“We're tabling that discussion for now, but I'm intrigued. I'm gonna try and finish this stuff real quick so I can stop feeling like death.” Riley reached into a cabinet with a lot of small jars and vials, pulling out a few things. “Lavender, passionflower, ginger, honey, chamomile, hmmm…” Riley stopped to look for something, grabbing a glass bottle from another cabinet. “There's the gin! Now I just need to add cinnamon.” He combined everything one by one into the boiling water, then set a timer on his phone, just then getting a message on his phone. “What the hell?” 

Queen_0f_M00nd0r: S3, right? 

RawrGyle26: My room #? Yeah, what's up?

There was a loud banging on the door, Riley and Sam covering their ears in pain. Riley goes over to the door, looking through the peephole to see nine other than his friend Charlie. “Brace yourself, Sam.” He moaned, shutting his eyes tightly before opening the door. 

“Sup bitches?” Charlie bursts in, tightly hugging Riley. “Dude, what happened to you?” She asked concerning the scratching and bruising on Riley's chest. 

“It's a long story, and please lower the pep down a couple notches, and your voice by at least five decibels. We're all incredibly hungover and feel like hot garbage juice.” Riley explained to her, trying to not answer about the marks Dean left. Riley's phone chimed, letting him know the concoction brewing, now emitting a lovely floral scent, was ready. “I'll be right back. I gotta finish this.” He walked back to the kitchen to strain drinks for him and his roommates. 

“Sam!” Charlie said, running over to her giant friend to give him a hug. “How have you boys been?” 

“We've been alright, traveling, hunting, now getting ready for school. How about you? We were surprised to hear you were coming here too.” Sam replied, happy to see Charlie in one piece. 

“Learning more about hunting, getting my own cases, living life on the move, not dying, all the fun stuff. Where's Dean?” Charlie answered, wanting to say hi to everyone. 

“He's in the bathroom hiding from Riley after a night of hot, rough, drunken sex.” Sam jested, hoping to get some more mileage out of this. Riley walks out of the kitchen holding three small cups of what looked like green tea, Dean walking out of the bathroom right after. 

“Charlie!” Dean says, going in to hug his friend. 

“If you corrupt my little Riley, I swear to every deity in the books I will end you.” She said with a deep glare at Dean, then giving him a hug. 

“Ha, a Winchester corrupting me? Not in a million years, you know I’m already far more corrupt then either of these two.” Riley laughed, handing Dean his cup. “Down the hatch!” Riley held up his glass, drinking most of the liquid in one gulp. Dean and Sam look somewhat offended by the comment Riley made. 

“Yeah, you're right.” She glares at Dean again, with more intent in her eyes. “If you hurt my little Riley, your ass is dying for the third time.” She said, sticking her index finger into Dean's chest.

“Nice to see you too, Charlie.” Dean laughed, then taking a moment to examine the cup he’s been handed. “So what is this again?” Dean inquires, wanting at least a basic explanation before it passes his lips. 

“It's a bunch of flowers boiled in some water, some people call it herbal tea. I just use it to help with hangovers so I'm not dying the next day.” Riley shrugs as if there's not at least several other questions that could spawn from this. The brothers drink the somewhat mysterious liquid without further protest. 

“I was joking about them having sex by the way, Charlie. They think it was just a drunken make out session after Dean stumbled into Riley's room by mistake.” Sam clarified to make sure Charlie didn't slug his brother. 

“If they were blackout drunk, how can they be for sure?” Charlie asked, raising a pretty good question. 

“Because if any penetration occurs, various residues, sweat, and bodily fluids, or at least evidence of them will exist the next morning. You can also usually tell if someone has been inside you recently, and given the impression Dean's boxers gave of his morning wood, I'd be feeling something right now.” Riley explains, almost like it was a rehearsed speech for one of his classes. 

“Aww, thank you, Assgyle. That's the sweetest thing you've said about me all morning.” Dean smiled happily, speaking in a vaguely condescending tone. 

“Assgyle?” Charlie laughs at the pet name assigned by the Winchesters. “Ok, that's pretty funny. I'm sad I didn't come up with that one.” She admitted, happy that her friends seemed to be getting along so well. 

“You know, I almost forgot what it was like to have siblings, I’m rather enjoying this.” Riley said with a laugh, noting that he felt very at home with this group of friends.

“Can we grab lunch or something? I’m starving.” Dean whined, wanting to get some kind of food now that he wasn’t feeling like his brain was going to vomit in his skull at any second. 

“I’m always down to eat.” Riley responded plainly, receiving a very confused look from Sam who was knowing going up and down his body with his eyes.

“Yeah, this lucky bitch has a crazy fast metabolism or something, but I still think it’s magic. I look at a piece of chocolate cake and I gain a pound, he can eat the whole cake and lose weight the same day.” Charlie noted, having been jealous of Riley for that since they had met. 

“You know, you two almost look related now that I’m seeing the two of you side by side.” Sam observes out loud, provoking laughter from Charlie and Riley. 

“Please, we all know that hair is from a bottle and mine is one hundred percent natural.” Riley says, pretending to flip the short hairstyle he preferred. 

“Cram it, Assgyle.” Charlie said, lightly punching her friend in the arm. 

“So where did we want to go eat?” Sam asked the group so that he could start the conversation of getting them out of the dorm that now smelled like it was filled with invisible bouquets of flowers. 

“That burger joint on campus just opened for the semester, we could go there? They have some other options aside from burgers if you’re not feeling that, Sam.” Riley suggested. 

“Okay, are you sure you’re not trying to win me over?” Dean perked up, gleefully agreeing to the decision to consume his favorite type of greasy meat while recovering from a hangover.

“Works for me, I haven’t eaten anything today.” Charlie shrugged, ready to leave the dorm. 

The group of four left the dorm shortly after everyone was ready, Riley putting on a shirt, and Sam changing out of the clothes he wore yesterday. There were a few more people on campus than the very sparsely populated school grounds they noticed yesterday, you could finally tell the college wasn’t a total ghost town. It was a nice, cool, sunny day with a light breeze, making the campus and the mountains in the distance look absolutely beautiful. 

“So Riley, how did you know about that herbal tea hangover remedy? Cause I feel so much better now.” Sam asked as they ventured across the courtyard, thinking it was an innocent enough topic to discuss to pull away from the drama of the morning. 

“I grew up in a flower shop before the whole hunting thing happened.” Riley casually referred to the murder of his family, leaving Sam feeling a bit annoyed with himself for bringing it up. “As a result I know a lot about flowers, herbalism, and just general aromatherapy stuff. It was kind of nice to learn as a kid honestly.” Riley smiled, reminiscing about the happier part of his childhood that wasn’t filled with blood, monsters, and death. “But, it's not my life anymore. I feel I have more purpose as a Hunter anyway.”

“It's cool that you were able to have that experience, my family wasn't near that interesting until all the hunter stuff came to light.” Sam said, comparing what he knew of his family's life before the tragic event with his mom.

“Your dad was a mechanic before the career change, right? I'm guessing you and Dean grew up learning a lot about cars.” Riley responded, almost forgetting Dean and Charlie were walking behind them having their own conversation. 

“Yup. Always learning about car maintenance and repairs whenever there wasn't a rugaru or werewolf nearby. Dean was a lot better and more interested in that stuff than I ever was though.” Sam laughed remembering all the times he and his brother got lectured on everything his father ever taught them regarding auto mechanics. 

“It's a lot more relevant than what I know! I can put together an amazing bouquet, and I can tell you those yellow flowers over there by the admin building will probably be dead well before winter because of how the soil is here. But I can barely change a tire.” Riley pointed to the flowers lining the entrance to a smaller, stuffy looking building across the courtyard as he laughed. 

“Quit flirting you two, let's pick up the pace and grab some food!” Dean started lightly shoving Riley and Sam to go faster, Charlie giggling alongside them. They finally arrive at the restaurant and go inside to look at the menu, after they ordered they grab a table large enough for their group.

“So why'd you get here so early, Charlie? Riley made it seem like you wouldn't get here until at least tomorrow.” Dean asked, sipping on his soda.

“I was working this coding gig for a bit to make some extra cash before I started classes, I just finished all my work early and bailed.” Charlie shrugged, mentioning quitting a job early like it was so trivial. “Not like I'll be relying on them for references anyway.” She laughed, knowing her tech prowess was more than enough to convince any employer.

“What classes do you have, Charlie? I need to know which of you three I can cheat off of.” Dean chuckled, not sure how serious he was being since he hadn't been a formal student in over a decade.

Charlie pulled her schedule out of her bag and read it for her three friends, “Introduction to Applied Folklore Research, Basic Physical Conditioning, Banishing & Exorcising Evil Spirits, Biblical Numerology, and Identifying Mythological Species. Do you guys have any of those classes?” Charlie asked the group.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure you have a little overlap with all of us actually.” Sam recalled, trying to remember everyone's classes. 

“I'm the odd one out, since I'm not doing the hunting major they aren't having me take hunting classes yet. I have three classes by myself.” Riley groaned, thinking about how isolated he'll feel in his other classes. 

“At least you have the coolest roommates ever to keep you company the rest of the time.” Dean smiled cutely, batting his eyes at Riley. 

“Yes. I'm so lucky.” Riley said sarcastically, making a plain expression at Dean. Their food arrives and they all dig in, Dean making the same face he always does when he bites into a decent burger, everyone else laughing at him. 

“So what classes is everyone looking forward to?” Riley asked his friends. 

“I think my sigil class or mythological creature identification courses sound the most interesting. I feel like everything else is gonna be the easy stuff we already know.” Sam pointed out, worried the basic classes weren’t going to challenge him enough. 

“Biblical Numerology sounds pretty choice to me, but I’m a dork.” Charlie admitted, knowing she was weird for wanting to get into that course. 

“I’m super excited for my spellwork and Magical Languages of History courses. But you know, that kind of coursework is literally what brought me to this university.” Riley stated, feeling it went without saying. “What about you, Dean?” He turned to his roommate. 

“My tracking class sounds like it could be pretty fun, but I don’t know how I’ll do in school after all this time off.” Dean confessed, hoping his roommates wouldn’t judge him. 

“Dean, you have two college-educated roommates and a computer genius here to help you if you have any trouble, I’m sure none of us mind helping if you need. Right guys?” Riley turned to his friends, who were both nodding reassuringly with mouths full of food. 

“Thanks, guys.” Dean felt like they all had his back, something a Hunter usually doesn’t get to feel. “What else did we want to do today? We still have another few days before people even move in for the most part.” He asked, wondering if anyone had any ideas. 

“I probably need to finish getting my room set up, I still have like three boxes of action figures to shelve.” Charlie stated, trying to sound like that was normal for a college student to bring that much to their dorm. 

“I kind of want to take a nap, honestly. But it wouldn’t hurt for us to grab some essentials from the campus convenience store so we can get by until the campus grocery opens up for the semester.” Riley said, still feeling kind of exhausted from his weird night’s sleep. 

“There’s a grocery store on campus? Like a full grocery store?” Sam asked, making sure he heard correctly. 

“Yeah, produce, deli, freezer section the whole shabang.” Riley clarified for him, listing off every aspect of grocery stores he could think of. 

“Careful, Sammy might cream himself if he knows he can get fresh fruits and vegetables on a regular basis.” Dean cackled, finishing his fries. 

“Did we want to head out, get some stuff done and maybe meet back up later?” Sam asked, getting a feel for what everyone wanted. 

“If we wanted to spend a night in the dorm, I could hook up one of my consoles in the living room and we could order pizza?” Riley suggested to the others.

“Oooo, I like that idea. PJ party and pizza with the boys!” Charlie said excitedly, needing the human interaction for the night. 

“Sounds like a plan! Did we wanna head out now to get a head start on everything?” Dean queried. 

“Cool with me, Deanosaurus rex.” Charlie said, Sam and Riley nodding in agreement. 

The group threw away their collective garbage and headed outside, feeling like they made it back to the dorm in record time, Charlie gave a quick goodbye and ran a few doors down to her room to unpack. The three roomies entered their respective rooms to figure out their own stuff to take care of in the time being. Riley went to his room to relax a bit, Sam turned on the TV and sat on the couch with a book, and Dean popped on his headphones to jam out to AC/DC while in his bed. The three felt like they all had their own separate spheres of existence, which was great for new roommates, and they were still able to interact with each other peacefully. Riley didn't feel like he was able to relax very much, because something was really weighing on his mind. He sent a message: 

RawrGyle26: Hey, can we talk? 

DW_Impala67: Yeah, what's up? 

RawrGyle26: Is it cool if I come in?

DW_Impala67: Sure thing. 

Riley exited his room, quickly walking to the next door and slipping into Dean's room. “That didn't take long.” Sam laughed to himself, witnessing Riley’s venturing across the living room. 

“What's up, Riley, you doing ok?” Dean asked concerned, sitting up from his bed. 

“So I thought I could deal with this, but it's been bothering me and I need to say something.” Riley said nervously, pausing to think for a moment. “So half of our conversations are making fun of each other, the other half are obviously filled with sexual tension. Are we going to do anything about it?” Riley asked seriously, hoping Dean wouldn't laugh in his face. 

“Come here, Riley.” Dean requested, patting the spot next to him on his bed, Riley complied. “I'm sorry I get super flirty all the time, it's just my personality. I definitely think you're cute as hell, and I'd be open to doing things with you. I was just worried you were a bit freaked out after this morning.” Dean explained, hoping Riley would understand. 

“Thank you, Dean. I'm sorry I kind of randomly bombarded you with this.” Riley got really nervous, blushing a bit.

“I am happy you said something though, because it makes it makes it easier to do this.” Dean reaches over and caresses Riley's cheek and kisses him sweetly on his lips. 

_Holy shit, Dean is kissing me. Keep it cool, Argyle, don't fuck this up._ Riley is receptive to the kiss, more so letting Dean take charge this time. After a few moments, Dean pulled away, looking at Riley with that same stupid, charming expression that let's Dean get whatever he wants. 

“I don't think I'm up for sex right now, but did you wanna stay in here and hang out for a bit?” Dean mentioned, not thinking either of them felt very sexy with stomachs full of fast food. 

“Yeah, that's cool with me.” Riley smiled at Dean, the two of them laying down in his bed. Dean wrapped his right arm around Riley in a very innocent fashion, it was very comforting for him. 

“What's your favorite color?” Dean asked Riley, wanting to learn more about him. 

“It's orange, I've always just thought it was special. It stands out no matter what, and it just always makes me feel happy.” Riley shared, hoping that didn't sound stupid. “What's yours?” 

“Blue, usually dark blue. I've always just seen it as calming.” Dean smiled, happy that there were still questions not answered by the book series that seemed to come up every week almost. _Christ he's adorable, how did I wind up with him as a roommate?_ Dean thought, loving every second of this moment. 

“What's your favorite flower?” Riley asked, aware Dean probably didn't hear him and Sam's conversation from earlier regarding his past.

“That's an interesting question. I'd probably say I like red roses the most, as cliché as that may sound.” Dean laughed, feeling boring for his answer after taking a moment to think.

“It is kind of dull, but it says a lot about you. You're a fan of what you consider classic, like your car, or your taste in music. It says you're at least a bit of a romantic, and probably a flirt, which we _all_ know is true. You also still probably have some amount of hope left in the world, despite the hand you've been dealt in life.” Riley smiled at the ceiling, he always enjoyed dissecting people's answer to that question. 

“So what's your favorite flower, and why was that the first question you wanted to ask? I'm just curious.” Dean inquired the shorter guy laying next to him.

“Passion flowers or hibiscus are my top two favorites. My mom ran a flower shop in my hometown before all the magical abilities and Hunter stuff started, as a result I learned a lot pertaining to flowers.” Riley shrugged, he just always thought the question meant a lot to him. “That question also says a lot about a person, like my favorite flowers say I was probably a weird kid, I know that I've felt true happiness in my life, and I don't like being in the same routine for too long.” He followed up, wanting to pick apart his own answer given it's only fair for Dean. 

“ _Was_ a weird kid? Dude, you can shoot light from your hands!” Dean laughed loudly to where even Sam could hear him from the other room.

“Sure, hold my magic against me. How many times have you died and come back, Dee?” Riley pointed out the unfair comparison, showing he wasn't the only weird one.

“Fair point, comment withdrawn.” Dean managed to get out despite his laughter. _Did he just call me Dee? That's a cute nickname._

“Glad you see it my way, jerk.” Riley stuck his tongue out at Dean playfully. 

“My point is that we're both weird, ass.” Dean turned to Riley, staring at the cute boy he was somewhat holding in his bed.

“I'm getting tired, I think I'll go back to my room and take that nap now. Thanks for the talk, Dean.” Riley kissed Dean for a few seconds. 

“You don't have to go back to your room if you're comfy.” Dean invites Riley, kind of wanting him to stay longer.

“I guess I could stay, but only because you did make a good pillow last night, Winchester.” Riley giggled, nuzzling into Dean's chest. His somewhat muscular frame was great for snuggling like this, Riley just felt some warm and safe. Dean's scent was also very calming, not clean, but not dirty, almost like musky pine needles. That was the easiest Riley had drifted off to sleep in years, which was saying something for someone that would regularly go for walks past midnight to get tired. Dean realized the moment when Riley's breathing slowed to signal has was asleep, he looked so serene laying there. He picked up his phone and took a picture of the two of them, with a chesty grin on his face. He opens up his messaging app and sends a text with the picture: 

DW_Impala67: How cute is this picture? 

Moose_Winchester83: It'll be a lot cuter when I crop your ugly mug out of it. 

DW_Impala67: Don't be mean just because you're jealous, Sam. You could always come join us. ;)

Moose_Winchester83: I'm good, Dean. 

Dean probably didn’t realize Sam really did want to be a part of that moment, but it hurt a bit that he felt he shouldn’t join them. Sam thought the picture was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen, but he couldn't say it. How are you supposed to tell both of your roommates you have crushes on both of them? Especially when one of them is your older brother! Sam really hoped Riley had forgotten about the slip up he had when the tattletale charm was still activated, not wanting to have that conversation with anyone. 

Dean doesn’t quite remember when, but he passed out with Riley cuddled into him soon after sending that last message to Sam, he couldn’t help it with how comfortable he was. He wasn’t used to being able to drop his guard and sleep comfortably, none of the students at this school were. The only reason they could is because they were forced to not hunt while they were students, which some didn’t take well. Some Hunters almost act like they are going through withdrawls trying to not hunt while they went to school here; but only during Summer break were they allowed to scratch that itch, and only if they turned in detailed reports regarding every case they worked during that time. 

A few hours had gone by, so Sam finally went into Dean’s room to check on his roommates.He found both of them passed out on Dean’s bed, still fully clothed. “At least you’re not killing each other.” Sam sighed out loud, shaking Dean awake, trying not to disturb Riley as much as he can. 

“Sammy?” Dean said confused and barely awake. 

“We should really try to get to that convenience store like Riley said, we didn’t really bring any food with us.” He whispered.

“Sam?” Riley said, rubbing his eye and yawning. “What time is it?” 

_Damn it, that was adorable._ Sam stared for a moment at him before checking the time. “It’s about four o’clock, I was thinking we could grab some stuff from the store you mentioned earlier.” He said softly, trying to not sound too demanding. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I could use something to eat.” Riley agreed, getting up from Dean’s bed. 

“I’m right there with ya, is the store close by?” Dean says, getting up from his bed.

“It’s just a little behind our building, they wanted to keep it close to the dorms.” Riley informed them, at least they tried making living on campus convenient for the students. Riley could tell his hair was kind of messy from sleeping on Dean, but he didn’t mind.

“You okay, Riley?” Dean asked, hoping he was feeling ok about what they had talked about. 

“Yeah, I was just really comfy.” Riley laughed, leaning into Dean again. “You two ready to go?” Dean blushed a bit, he definitely didn't mind being used as a pillow.

“Yeah, we can just use that app to pay, right?” Sam inquired, just to see if he could leave his wallet in his room.

“Yeah, that’s how you pay for pretty much everything here aside from liquor.” Riley answered, stretching a bit and cracking his neck. 

“Let's get going before I decide to just go back to sleep.” Dean says, grabbing his phone from the bed. The three leave the dorm to venture out behind their building to head for the store Riley had mentioned, hoping to find some stuff to survive on for the next few days that wasn’t just fast food. 

“Ugh, Dean. I look awful in this picture you took!” Riley complained, after Sam had sent him the picture to show him the cute shit Dean was pulling. 

“How? You look adorable.” Dean countered, thinking Riley was being silly. 

“I hate to agree with my brother, but you almost look like a puppy when you sleep.” Sam added, definitely in agreement with his older brother. 

“Fine, I’ll accept a compliment from some cute boys.” Riley pouted, still refusing to believe the Winchesters find him attractive. “But only under the stipulation that Dean is recognized as the cuter half of the picture!” 

“It is a really good angle for you, Dean.” Sam pointed out, honestly agreeing that it was a very cute picture of the both of them. 

“Oh, would you pick a side? Bitch.” Dean snapped at Sam.

“I’m not allowed to think it’s a cute picture of the both of you? Jerk.” Sam defended his viewpoint. Riley laughing at the two of them in the background. 

“I’m willing to accept it’s a cute picture of us both if you two will stop bickering so we can finish this errand and get back home.” Riley smirked, walking ahead without them, knowing neither of them knew their way around campus yet. 

“Fine! I give.” Dean said, walking after Riley. 

Riley got on his tiptoes and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Besides, we can always take better pictures tonight if you want.” a clever grin across his face. 

“Oh, I like the way you think.” Dean chuckled, kissing Riley. The kiss took Sam and Riley both by surprise, Sam because he hadn’t seen them kiss, and Riley because he doesn’t quite know how to handle public displays of affection. After a moment of shock, they proceeded to their destination, arriving in a manner of minutes. 

“Huh, this place isn’t too bad for a college convenience store.” Sam observed, noticing everything they had. 

“They have fresh hot dogs!” Dean celebrated, doing everything but dancing in the middle of the aisle. Riley started grabbing a few things as the boys looked around. 

“Is there anything either of you wanted us to keep at the dorm?” Riley called to his roommates, “Something that isn’t junk food, Dee.” he realized specification was indeed required with Dean when it came to anything relating to food. 

“Killjoy.” Dean grumbled, feeling like a child being told he couldn't have a candy bar. He was still going to get snacks, because he was an adult and very capable of making his own terrible decisions. 

Riley grabbed some eggs and pancake mix, thinking he could make the room breakfast on the first day of classes. “Oh! Winchesters, do you like sandwiches?” He asked his friends, almost yelling across the building, but they were the only people in there aside from the Cashier. Dean gave a thumbs up, and Sam nodded. “Two leaves of bread and some cheese then.” 

“Riley, what kind of coffee do you like?” Sam asked, trying to be considerate. 

“I don't drink coffee, I stick to tea or soda for caffeine. Thanks for checking though.” Riley smiled, “You and Dean won't die if you eat peanuts, right?” he asked, wanting to make sure he didn't accidentally kill his new friends. 

“Nope, neither of us have food allergies. Do you?” Sam asked, feeling like he should verify with Riley. 

“Nothing that will kill me, but coffee and uncultured dairy products will put me under the weather pretty easily.” Riley admitted, not wanting to go too deep into his food preferences. 

“Good to know.” Sam nodded, not thinking it was normal, but still not too strange. 

“Dean, you about ready to head back?” Riley asked him, as he walked to the register. 

“Yup! The beer selection was crummy though.” Dean said sadly, having hoped it would be more than it was. 

“We can always make a beer run this weekend.” Sam suggested, setting his purchases on the counter. After he was finished, Riley went second, then Dean, who got a large Icee and a hot dog with his other purchases. After they were all bagged up they were able to head back to their dorm. 

“Ya know, this isn't bad for a convenience store hot dog. Want a bite, Riley?” Dean asks, holding the food out to his friend. 

“No thanks, Dean. I actually don't eat pork.” He responded, leaving Dean's mouth agape with his words, revealing bits of slightly chewed food in his mouth. 

“Sam, I'm heartbroken, we need a new roommate.” Dean whined, knowing he still didn't want some other rando walking into his life.

“Oh shut up, jerk.” Riley laughed understanding his was simply joking. The three kept walking to their dorm, and once there put everything away. Riley took a moment to organize the fridge, Sam putting dry goods in the pantry. “Hey Dean, top or bottom?” Riley called to a dean, who was sitting at the table. 

“Wh--What? I guess either works depending on the mood and the chemistry.” Dean explained, thinking it was strange for that to arise just then. 

“Oh my God!” Sam shouted, he and Riley bursting into a festival of laughter in the kitchen. 

“What's so funny?” Dean asked, incredibly confused at the reaction to his admission of him being versatile. 

Riley chokes down his laughter for a moment, “Dude, I was asking what shelf in the fridge you wanted for your stuff. I wasn't asking how we were going to fuck.” he took some time to breathe, his sides hurting a little. 

“Oh, bottom shelf is fine.” Dean felt embarrassed by his comment. _What were you thinking, dumbass? Of course he wasn't asking if you were a top or bottom!_ He scolded in his head, feeling like a complete idiot. 

“But don't worry, Dean. I'm vers too.” Riley said with a wink from the kitchen. Dean didn't really know how to respond to the comment, and sat there. Sam starting up with his laughter again, and this time it really was at Dean's expense. Due to his inability to respond, he got up and walked to his room, closing the door behind him, not angrily, but indicating he didn't want to be bothered. “Oh shit, we made him feel bad.” Riley got upset with himself, feeling like a jerk. _A cute guy likes you and you make fun of him? You're some quality relationship material, Argyle._ His voice rang in his head, criticizing the actions he had taken to upset Dean. 

Sam began knocking on the door, “Come on, Dean. You know it was just a joke.” Sam called through the door, not getting a response from his brother. 

Riley, shaking his head at what Sam said to his brother pipes up, “Dean, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have laughed at you that much. It's not fair that you're adjusting to an environment where you can finally let your guard down and show your emotions to new people, and we were being shitty.” regret falling on his voice. 

_Jeez, Riley. Did you need to read me that in front of my little brother?_ Dean chuckled in his head, happy at least someone in this arrangement knew how to apologize. He opened the door, trying to appear all cool and level-headed. “You know what, I'm over it. I'm fine, it was just a joke.” He left the door ajar and laid back down on his bed, listening to music. 

Sam sighed, walking away from the open door and venturing into his own room, not wanting to talk more on the subject. Riley stood there for a moment, then sat on the couch, waiting for Dean to react in some way. _You're an awful liar, Dean Winchester._ Riley giggled, thinking that this next year was going to be pretty interesting having his roommates be these two of all people. After about thirty minutes of watching some cop drama on Netflix, he checked in on Dean. “Feeling better, Dee?” He asked from the open doorway.

“I told you, I'm fine.” He responded from the bed, taking off his headphones. “I'm sorry I made you feel bad though.” He admitted shyly to his roommate.

“You have zero reason to apologize to me, Dean.” Riley laughed, trying to convey that the notion was ludicrous. He crouched down to the side of his bed, looking into his eyes. “I also think you're pretty rad, even if you need to display your emotions, by the way.” He smiled at Dean, leaning over and kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks, Assgyle.” He smirked, rolling over and lightly kissing Riley's lips in response. “Did you want to hang out in here again?” He invited, that same goofy, charming look on his face.

“Sure, but I'm taking the pictures this time, jerk.” Riley laughed, climbing into Dean's bed, getting comfortable next to Dean on top on the covers. “So why are you so nice to me? We were total strangers until yesterday.” He asked Dean, wondering what the answer would be.

“I don't really know, I guess it's because we don't have to worry about constantly getting ganked by monsters, so I’m not always on guard. But you also remind me a lot of Sammy, and myself for that matter.” Dean thought for a moment, thinking if there was something he could add on. “You also let me feel I can be vulnerable around you without using it against me, and I like that you’re really honest, but being cute doesn't hurt either.” He ended, chuckling out his last words. 

“I guess I’m not upset with that reasoning.” Riley concluded, putting an arm across Dean’s chest. 

“Why are you so nice to me, then?” Dean inquired, curious to hear what Riley had to say about the matter. 

“You’re confident, but not too much to where your cockiness is a detriment. I admire how you are with Sam, because if my sister were still alive, I’d like to think I would be the same way with her. I can tell that even though you may not always know the answer, you’re willing to look for it and learn. Plus, you’re cute and have a nice butt.” Riley trailed off, getting more and more jovial with his tone of voice. 

“Well, I’m glad you feel that way, Ry.” Dean laughed, happy that someone was able to note multiple physical and personality traits when noting their attraction to him. “What’s the most personal thing you’re willing to admit to me?” He followed up, his turn to ask a question in this game they played. 

“Promise you won’t think I’m delusional?” Riley asked, wanting to be sure he could be honest with him. _No, you cannot tell him this Riley, he’ll think you’re insane!_

“Dude, I would never do that to you. I promise.” Dean assured him, not wanting to take advantage of a friend’s private information like that. _I guarantee I’ve seen, thought, and experienced weirder anyways, trust me._

“I’ll probably always blame myself for what happened to my family, despite logic, reason, therapy, all of it. I can’t forgive myself for being out of the house and letting them die.” Riley hesitated, hoping Dean wouldn’t think he’s insane for this.

“Riley, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen. You can’t blame yourself for not thinking that vampires were even real, let alone attack your family.” Dean sat up, looking him in the eyes. “You were a child, monsters did this, and they are the only ones to blame.” 

“I appreciate you saying that, Dean. What about you?” Riley responded to his friend. 

Dean froze for a moment, not sure what to say, then realized the irony of what his honest answer was. “I uh--I kind of blame myself for every bad thing that’s ever happened to anyone I’ve gotten close to.” He choked down a laugh at his own answer to the question. 

“Dean Winchester, you are such a hypocrite!” Riley cackled, smacking Dean lightly on the chest. “Do you realize how much I hate you right now? Giving me this cute pep talk and you’re guilty of the exact same thing!” He continued laughing at his friend in his bed. 

“Oh, be quiet.” Dean grumbled in a playful manner.

“I can’t! It’s just so ridiculous, I can’t stop!” He continued laughing at Dean’s logic in how he should feel when he can’t take his own advice.

“Well, I know a way to quiet you down pretty easily.” Dean grinned devilishly at Riley, lightly kissing at his neck, stubble scraping against his skin. The laughter faded into a light moan, the sensation sending vibrations down his spine.

“That's so--not fair, jerk.” Riley uttered, his trembling cutting off his ability to speak for a short moment. 

“Yeah? We'll I'd love to be even meaner to you if you'd let me.” He whispered into Riley's ear, his stubble lightly grazing his flesh. Riley didn't respond verbally, he didn't feel he needed to. He broke free from Dean's hold, forcing him into a deep, lustful kiss, only breaking this kiss to remove his shirt. The kiss resumed, Riley sliding his hands under Dean’s shirt, groping his gently muscular physique. Dean paused the kiss briefly, “Riley, are you sure you want to do this?” he panted, wanting to check with him before they continued. 

“No, I’m sitting here pawing at you with my shirt off because I hate the idea.” Riley chuckled, his words stewing in sensuality and sarcasm. He leans into Dean’s ear and whispers gently to him, “By the way, don’t worry about having to be gentle. This isn’t my first rodeo.” he sneered. 

“Coming in loud and clear!” Dean’s face radiated with excitement, removing his own shirt, and putting his hands on Riley’s small waist. In a quick, fluid motion he flips both of them over, pinning Riley to the mattress by his wrists, and wedging his knee between Riley’s legs. Riley’s throbbing cock was clearly outlined by the strained fabric of his pants, aching to be set free. Riley bit his bottom lip, glaring at Dean, almost as if they were communicating telepathically about what to do next. They began racing to get their pants off, fumbling in the barely lit room, toying with their buttons and zippers in order to quicken their ability to obtain release. After what felt like minutes to them, despite it only being about thirty seconds, they pressed their naked bodies together, their erections co mingling between them. Dean nipped at Riley’s neck, using his free hand to stroke his partner’s cock as he toyed with him. He kissed down Riley’s smaller frame, making his way to the cock framed by bright orange pubic hair. Licking up and down the thick shaft, Riley squirmed and Dean massaged his balls. 

“Fuuuuck!” Riley cried in pleasurable agony, his moans echoing throughout the entirety of the shared spaces, including the living room, in which Sam was currently sitting. 

_Are they actually fucking? Holy shit, I didn’t think it was actually going to happen._ Just the sounds he was hearing and thought of what was going on from behind Dean’s door was enough to get him rock hard underneath his blue jeans. _Yep, this next year is going to be pretty damn difficult if these two actually last._ Sam began rubbing himself through his jeans, figuring he may as well join in as much as he could, whipping out his own member in the living room so he could start jerking off. 

Back in Dean’s room, Riley was becoming more vocal with nearly his entire cock inside Dean’s mouth, moaning loudly as he clutched the sheets and tried to hold off is release, just so he could swim in this bliss a little longer. Dean pulled off of him just in time to prevent the orgasm from happening, leaving Riley huffing on the bed for a moment. He sat up on his knees on the bed, presenting his veiny dick to Riley, who quickly got on all fours to greedily suck Dean off. All Dean can do is grunt in response, his cock engulfed by Riley’s mouth going down the back of his throat. Dean started thrusting into his mouth, gagging him with his dick. After a few more thrusts, he pulls away from fucking Riley’s face, pulling him up to embrace him with a kiss. “So which bunk are you thinking?” Dean asked his lover, prepared for any response. 

“I was thinking I’d go south this time, and we can mix it up later if we feel like it.” Riley answered, hoping Dean would enjoy his reply. 

“I’m game.” Dean smirked at Riley, kissing him one more time before laying him on the bed. Dean reached under his bed to grab the lube, applying a generous amount to himself with a deep sigh, lightly stroking the surface to ensure full coverage. He then gently rubbed the excess onto Riley’s hole, a sharp gasp emitting from his smaller partner due to the cold sensation on his body. Dean chuckled at his reaction, Riley sticking out his tongue in making a face in retaliation at his laughter. In a sadistic power move, Dean pushed the lubed finger inside Riley, forcing him to make this almost animalistic yelp in response. He covered his mouth in embarrassment, hoping it didn’t attract too much attention.

“Sorry that was so loud, it’s just been a while.” Riley pouted, avoiding eye contact with Dean. 

“That noise was adorable, and I’m really curious as to what other sounds I can get you to make.” Dean teased him, genuinely loving how much fun he was having in that moment. He lowered himself to Riley’s ass, guiding his pulsating head into him.

“Unh!” Riley howled, shuddering as Dean entered his body, even if it was just the head. _I’m not going to last much longer if Dean knows what he’s doing, I really don’t want this to stop!_ He cried mentally, loving every ounce of pain and pleasure he was feeling right now. 

_Fuck these noises they’re making are gonna make me blow, I can’t imagine how they look right now._ Sam thought, his hand and cock slicked in his own pre cum as he fondled himself. 

Dean slid further into Riley, fitting inside him much like a hand sliding into a glove. Dean was making some pretty intriguing noises himself at this point, entranced by the pure heat Riley held inside him. To further invite Dean, Riley held one leg straight into the air, rolling slightly to the side, almost like he was impersonating a ninety degree angle. Holding the suspended leg, Dean was able to slide his entire length into his partner, making them both groan pure extacy with the sensations they were swimming in. _Damn! If he were any tighter I would have lost my shit by now!_ The bed was starting to creak with Dean’s thrusts as he ventured further into Riley, signaling to Sam that they were really getting down to business. 

“Fuck, Dean. Don’t stop!” Riley begged, digging his nails into Dean’s chest as he panted. He was hitting his sweet spot at just the right angle, an explosion was building up inside his body, in more ways than one. 

In the living room, Sam heard more of the escapades coming from behind the door. Listening to Riley begging Dean to fuck him, he was at the point of no return. With one final push into his own hand, he reached his own climax. Sam came all over himself, coating his hand, and splashing onto his abs that were slightly exposed from him lifting up his shirt to avoid any telling stains. Every part of his body twitched, his breathing was heavy, and he had to close his eyes to gather himself for a moment. 

Dean was really starting to rail into Riley, pounding away at his insides to well up to an amazing orgasm. Riley started touching himself, knowing he was going to cum soon whether he wanted to or not. With the stimulation Dean was providing in addition to his own, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Every muscle in his body tightened, every drop of pleasure seeking release, he thought his entire body was going to be vaporized. “Gahhh!” He screamed, spouting ejaculate so hard, Riley even got himself in the face, his eyes almost rolling into his skull. During his liberation, he tightened so much Dean couldn’t bear it, he poured himself into Riley, proceeding to collapse into him. 

“Fuck!” Is all Dean could muster in words, his only signs of life being his heavy, erratic breathing as he laid there on top of his roommate. He sat up, pulling himself out of Riley slowly, as to not disturb him too much. Riley choked down another yelp as he shuddered from the sudden emptying sensation, leaving Dean’s seed to spill out of him slightly. Dean rolls over and pecks Riley on the cheek. “That was amazing.” Dean panted between his breaths, still overflowing with bliss. 

“That was pretty great.” Riley managed to laugh, even though he was feeling a little lightheaded. Their sweaty, cum-covered bodies laid next to each other for a moment without another word or movement between the two of them. “Sorry about your sheets, Dean. I didn’t think I would cum that much.” He apologized, hoping he wouldn’t be too angry.

“Don’t sweat it, I have more for this exact reason.” Dean admitted, even though he wasn’t a fan of laundry it was still very much worth it. “You wanna go check to see if the coast is clear so we can skedaddle over to the bathroom to clean up?” Dean asked, figuring it would be easier if Sam were to see Riley naked for a second time than his older brother. 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure Sam isn’t being a peeping Tom.” Riley chortled, not a serious word in his sentence. “Is there anything I can wear to check? Just so I’m not completely naked again in front of your brother. I also don’t want to get cum all over my clothes.” 

“Yeah, hang on.” Dean reached over the side of the bed, pulling up a pair of boxers and tossing them to Riley, who in turn put on the loose fitting boxers. “Damn that’s a good look for you.” Dean smirked, looking at his lover again.

“Oh hush you.” Riley demanded jokingly, opening the door, catching a glimpse of Sam in his peripheral vision closing the door behind him. 

“Hey Sam--” Riley gawked at what he saw, Sam in his post-orgasmic heaven had fallen asleep on the couch, his junk splayed out for the entire room to see. “Sam. Sam!” He whispered at him, tapping his knee. 

Sam awoke in a daze, making eye contact with Riley’s confused face. He looked down at his crotch, then back up at Riley, his eyes widened. In a knee-jerk reaction he covered his shame and embarrassment with his jacket _Shit! _He thought to himself, turning bright pink not noticing the glob of cum clinging to his shirt near his shoulder.__

__“Just go hide in your room!” Riley shooed him, indicating Dean was about to walk through. Sam nodded, perking up and darting behind his door at the command. “Coast is clear, Dean!” He called out, prompting Dean’s immediate move through the living room completely naked. Riley still stood there, not knowing to think of how he found Sam._ _

__“You coming or what?” Dean asked him with a big grin. Riley shook it off and followed him into the bathroom. Dean got the water going, marveling at the bathroom set up they had. “Sure beats using motel showers, huh?” Dean asked with a frivolous laugh._ _

__“I suppose so.” Riley noted, taking off Dean’s boxers, climbing into the steamy shower with him._ _

__“So, not to pry or complain about what we did, but uh, what are we?” Dean asked, leaning back to wet his hair._ _

__“What do you mean?” Riley asked, lathering up a bar of soap._ _

__“Like are we roommates, friends with benefits, what? Just wanting to make sure that we’re on the same page is all.” Dean clarified, not really sure what answer he was expecting, or even wanted._ _

__“I haven’t really thought about it, I like you, I find you attractive, the sex isn’t bad.” Riley reasoned, not really answering the question._ _

__“The sex isn’t bad? Why you gotta make me sound so Bush League? You said you enjoyed it!” Dean defended, almost sounding upset._ _

__“You know I’m kidding, Dean. I just haven’t really thought about it honestly.” Riley shrugged, not really sure what to think about the question. _I mean, do I tell him I wouldn’t mind dating him? It seems a bit soon for that since we haven’t even known one another for forty-eight hours._ “Speaking of being on the same page, I don’t need to have any concerns about getting tested after that, right? I appreciate the commitment, but you kinda came inside me without warning.” Riley stated, very matter-of-factly. _ _

__“You should be fine, sorry about that. I was just getting really into it, and that whole thing you did with your leg was kind of insane.” Dean mentioned somewhat awkwardly, feeling bad about not giving a head’s up of any kind. Dean and Riley traded places in the shower, having Riley hand over the soap. “Huh, this stuff smells pretty good.” Dean admired, taking a whiff of the pale bar._ _

__“Thanks, I made it myself.” Riley said, rinsing himself off._ _

__“You made this? How?” Dean said, completely amazed by that statement._ _

__“Magic.” Riley joked, using the most sarcastic interpretation of jazz hands Dean had ever seen. “I’m kidding, it’s just a hobby. It’s just a little chemistry is all, nothing too fancy or advanced.”_ _

__“Argyle, you keep saying or doing these interesting things, I’m gonna stop believing you at some point.” Dean commented, obviously joking._ _

__“That’s fine. I’m pretty sure I can always lure you back in, Winchester.” Riley laughed, giving Dean a quick kiss. “Let’s get dried off. I think we should be expecting Charlie soon.” Riley mentioned, turning off the water._ _

__“Oh, right! I forgot that was tonight!” Dean exclaimed, still a little fuzzy upstairs from the sex. Riley wrapped a towel around his waist after drying off then walked to his room, Dean doing the same to his room. Riley emerged a few minutes later in a tight orange tank top and dark plaid pajama bottoms that barely hung onto his waist. Dean walked out in a plain white t-shirt and black pants._ _

__“Wanna watch something on Netflix while we wait?” Riley asked Dean, sitting down on the couch._ _

__“Sounds perfect.” Dean replied, sitting down next to him. They put on some crummy, old monster movie and started critiquing everything that was inaccurate about the folklore in the film. Riley pulls out his phone and sends a message:_ _

__RawrGyle26: Ok, time to spill, what was going on before I walked in?_ _

__Moose_Winchester83: What are you talking about?_ _

__RawrGyle26: You know what I mean, Moose. I know you had to have been hearing us having sex, and I walk out, seeing you passed out after yanking it on the couch. Were you jerking off to me and Dean fucking?_ _

__Moose_Winchester83: I really don’t want to talk about this via IM, or at all for that matter._ _

__RawrGyle26: Fine, Winchester. But you’re running out of rain checks, and I’m not about to sit in an apartment full of sexual tension between three different guys._ _

__Moose_Winchester83: It’s not like that…_ _

__RawrGyle26: Dude, don’t lie to me. Anyway, you should get ready soon cause Charlie might get here. I’m not gonna tell anyone about this, btw. :)_ _

__Moose_Winchester83: Thanks?_ _

__“Who you texting so much, do I need to be jealous, Argyle?” Dean asked with his left arm over Riley’s shoulder._ _

__“No, Dean. I’m just talking to Charlie.” Riley laughed, figuring he should actually go ahead and message her anyway._ _

__RawrGyle26: Dude, you still coming over?_ _

__Queen_0f_M00nd0r: B there in 5._ _

__RawrGyle26: Kk!_ _

__“Also, jealousy is weird from someone who doesn’t even know what we are. Don’t wanna be that clingy hook up the morning after, do you?” Riley informed Dean, chuckling through his words._ _

__“I guess not.” Dean said, slowly pulling his arm back to him, only to have Riley yank it back into place. “Dude, mixed signals! Come on, throw me a bone.” He whined at his friend, roommate, boyfriend, thing._ _

__“Really, you’re already up for round two, you sure we have time for that?” Riley joked, leaning in to kiss Dean._ _

__“Hahaha. Very funny, babe.” Dean laughed sarcastically, then paused when he realized what he had said._ _

__“Did you--Did you just call me babe?” Riley asked astonishingly, kind of happy for the sentiment Dean was showing._ _

__“I guess, yeah.” Dean turned away, trying to keep his cool, covering the lower half of his face with his hand._ _

__“I don’t mind it, actually.” Riley said, kind of weirded out just a little bit. _Look at you, Argyle. Overcoming your fear of emotional intimacy!_ He made fun of himself inside his head, but at least he was able to admit his shortcomings. Riley never thought it possible, but he was actually comfortable sharing an apartment with two other guys he didn’t really know. _I hope Sam and Dean feel the same way about living here for a year, cause this is the easiest it’s going to be getting with school starting soon…__ _


	3. The Gathering

After about ten minutes, Sam finally walked out in his pajamas with a slight pout on his face. He had on a tight, grey tank with some dark blue pants. Riley and Dean were still making fun of the crappy monster movie they were watching, but just for a moment that all faded away. Riley looked over at Sam, making a very surprised expression at him. 

“Dam, Sam, thank you ma’am! You look amazing in that.” Riley said, eye fucking every groove of every muscle he could see through Sam’s thin shirt. 

“Very funny.” Sam rolled his eyes at Riley, brushing off the comments.

“I’m serious. You look hot, dude.” Riley assured him, being completely honest.

“Thanks.” He said, sitting over on the opposite side of the couch from Dean. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door. 

“Finally.” Riley sighed, hopping over the backside of the couch to open the door. 

“Sup bitches?” Charlie walked in with a Wonder Woman tank top and pajama pants patterned with twenty-sided dice, her hair in a ponytail. 

“You’re late, bitch.” Riley laughed at his friend, giving her a hug as she walked in.

“When’s pizza getting here? I’m starving!” Dean exclaimed from the couch, looking like he was ready to cry. 

“I haven’t ordered it yet, babe. Have I asked you about pizza toppings at all?” Riley pointed out the hole in Dean’s logic.

“Babe?” Charlie asked incredibly confused, the look on Sam’s face showing the same sentiment. Dean sank into the couch a little, wishing he were invisible. 

“Yeah, we haven’t decided on what to call it yet. So we’re playing it by ear.” Riley explained to them, trying not to give too many details.

“Yeah, they were banging pretty hard in Dean’s room earlier.” Sam elaborated for Charlie since she wasn’t present for the event. Dean went wide-eyed looking at his brother, unaware he had heard them, despite how loud they were during. 

“So, how about pizza toppings?” Riley approached the group, desperately trying to change the subject. He still asked, even though he’s pretty sure he already knew the answers for everyone. 

“Pineapple and Canadian bacon, please!” Charlie called out excitedly, raising her hand. 

“You know you’re my best friend, but you disgust me sometimes.” Riley gagged at his friends favorite pizza, Charlie glaring daggers at him for the playful judgement. 

“Meat lovers for me!” Dean called out, to the same effect as Charlie.

“Did you want pizza or salad, Sam?” Riley walked over to the opposite end of the couch, poking him in the head.

“I’ll just have a salad.” He replied, sounding kind of depressed. 

“Alright Mr. Sadsack.” Riley said, noting Sam’s outwardly displayed emotions. 

“How much is everything gonna be? We can pay you back.” Dean assured Riley, thinking enough food for all four of them would be a lot. Riley was already on the phone with the campus pizza place, and gestured at him to wait for a bit. 

“Hi, I wanted to place an order for delivery. Room 3S in the freshmen dorm building. I would like one large Hawaiian, one large meat lovers, one large pizza with black olives, bell peppers, and red onions, a large house salad with dressing on the side, and one order of cheese bread please. I was going to pay in cash. Awesome, thank you!” Riley hung up the phone, looking at his friends. “It should be here in about forty-five minutes! I was thinking I could break out my N64 and we could play Mario Kart or something.” 

“Yes! I’m so down!” Charlie responded, ready to kick ass on her favorite levels.

“Definitely sounds good to me. How much did you want for pizza, babe?” Dean asked again, trying to get an answer out of Riley. 

“Oh, you don’t need to, it’s fine.” Riley brushed it off, making it seem like he was buying Dean a beer or something. 

“You just placed like a fifty dollar order though.” Dean pointed out, growing concerned his roommate was trying to be too nice.

“Wait, Riley, do they not know?” Charlie asked, sounding flabbergasted regarding this information. 

“Not know what?” Dean asked, getting even more confused and concerned.

“ Oh my Gods, Charlie. Fine.” Riley sits down on the couch next to Sam, Charlie to his immediate right. “So, I’m not really worried about financials, it’s a long story.” He clarified, ready to drop the issue right then and there. 

“We have plenty of time.” Sam said, interested in hearing the story about how Riley was apparently loaded, partly due to curiosity, partly due to his want to put Riley on the spot for a moment as some mild payback. 

“Bitch.” Riley glared at Sam, who was done sulking by this point. 

“Ass.” Sam said, laughing at him and awaiting an explanation. 

“So after the whole thing with my family happened, my parents legally adopted me, after my mom’s death this meant they needed to help me handle inheritance stuff. Part of that was, when I came of age, to decide whether to sell or take over my mom’s flower shop. After the vampire attack, I wasn’t about to spend my life making floral arrangements for weddings, so I decided to sell once I turned eighteen. Between that, what my mom left to me in her will, and her life insurance policy, I essentially was given a total of about five hundred thousand dollars. Then after I sold the house and everything else that needed to be gotten rid of, there was even more.” Riley took a moment to breathe, he really hated telling this story. In fact, up until now, Charlie was the only other person who had known this information. “I used some of the money to help my parents, I used some to pay for college, but other than that I don’t spend a lot of money, so I just have it.” Riley looked nervous, hoping this new intel wouldn’t change how the Winchesters saw him as a person. The two brothers stared at him, clearly floored by this influx of information from their roommate. 

“So, you’re loaded?” Sam asked, very plainly. 

Riley sighed heavily. “Yes, Sam. I’m loaded.”

 _How am I supposed to go out with someone that offers to pay for everything? That’s like I’m the chick!”_ Dean thought to himself, not liking the misogynistic comparison he made in his head. 

“Like, if you want to pay me for pizza, you can. I’m just emphasizing now that’s it’s not a huge deal to me. I’d also like to never talk about this again if that’s ok with everyone else.” Riley was clearly uncomfortable at this point and got off the couch, walking to his room and bringing out the dated Nintendo console and hooked it up to the television. Handing each of his friends a controller that he knew they’d like the most based on the color. Red for Charlie, orange for himself, yellow for Sam, and green for Dean, simply because he didn’t have a blue controller. 

“Wait, how’d you know yellow is my favorite color?” Sam inquired his Riley after he was handed the bright yellow controller. 

“Your IM username and text is yellow, the app makes you choose a color when you make an account. I figured you probably have no other reason for choosing yellow for that reason is all. Riley explained, setting up the TV to get the game started. 

_Oh, I didn’t think he’d care. That’s really nice of him, I feel bad for ignoring him earlier now, those questions are just really hard to answer right now._ Sam took a moment to think, carefully wording his next reply. “Thanks, Riley. I appreciate it.” He said with a smile to his friend.

“No problem, Sammy.” He replied, starting the game for him and his friends. In that moment, he noticed why Dean liked Riley the way he did. 

_He acted just like Dean right then, this explains way too much that I’m not really comfortable processing right now._ His expression revealed he was very deep in thought, completely glossing over that someone other than Dean had just called him by that nickname that he really didn’t like. 

“You okay, Sam?” Charlie looked over, noticing he looked like he was miles away. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam smiled to Charlie as everyone picked their characters. Funnily enough, everyone's choices made a lot of sense: Dean chose Mario, Sam chose Luigi, Charlie chose Peach, and Riley chose Yoshi. It was a pretty fun game, the group decided there were no truces allowed and mercilessly used items and tactics to sabotage one another. The sounds of laughter and an occasional sprinkling of “Shit!” or “Damn it!” being thrown in filled the dorm, only to be broken by the sound of a knocking on the door, that made everyone but Charlie jump and steer themselves off the edge of Rainbow Road.

“Pizza’s here!” Dean cheered happily, ready to devour everything he could in one sitting. Riley hopped over the couch again, pulling out his wallet and handing cash over to the delivery person in exchange for all their food. 

“Thanks! Keep the change.” Riley said, closing the door and plopping all the pizza down on the table behind the couch. “If someone wants anything aside from orange soda, water, or gin, they’ll need to take a trip to the vending machine.” Riley informs the group, indicating the direction of the vending machine down the hall. 

“Do you know if they have diet soda?” Charlie asked, seeing if anyone had actually paid attention to the offering s of the drink machine. 

“I’m pretty sure they at least had diet coke or pepsi or something.” Riley shrugged, thinking they had at least one.

“Which is it?” Charlie asked, as if it were a life or death matter. 

“Does it matter? They taste the same.” Riley laughed, grabbing some pizza for himself from the table. 

“Riley Jay Argyle, how dare you!” Charlie said, breaking out her best mom voice for the occasion.

“Ouch, breaking out the middle name over a soda dispute?” Riley took offense, making fun of Charlie’s tone.

“You’re middle name is Jay?” Dean asked, thinking it sounded kind of cute, giggling to himself. Riley groaning in response to his full name being spilled to the group.

“Are you going to chance it or not? It’s like a two minute walk.” Riley pointed out to Charlie, a fair amount of sass apparent in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” She responded to the question, figuring it would be better than just water.

“I’ll come with ya.” Dean said, getting off the couch and grabbing his wallet. The two quickly exit to take the walk down to the vending machine.

Back in the living room, Riley hands Sam his food and grabs him a fork. “You doing ok, Sam? You seemed really quiet earlier, sorry if it was me asking about that stuff.” He apologized, feeling terrible for upsetting his roommate. 

“Thanks.” Sam smiled, taking his food from his friend. “I’m fine, I’m sorry for just disregarding the issue, it’s just...complicated.” He clarifies for Riley, admitting he also could have responded better himself, taking a brief pause. “I see a lot of him in you, ya know.” 

“What do you mean?” Riley asked, bewildered by the random statement he made. 

“Dean, I can see why he likes you. You and him are really similar, the whole big brother vibe you put off. Your sister was very lucky to have you in her life.” Sam smiled at Riley, happy that he was feeling he could be honest with him in this moment. 

“Thank you, Sam. That means a lot.” Riley almost choked on his words, a small tear welling up in his eye as he reached over and gave Sam a hug. 

“I told you we were going the wrong way.” Charlie plainly stated to Dean, shaking her head. 

“Cram it, red.” Dean demanded, reverting to his pouty expression he seemed to rely on so much. They continued walking the opposite direction down the linear hallway that they came from, the hallway looking endless with identical doors only changing based on room number. 

“So, what’s up with you and Riley?” Charlie inquired, looking up at Dean as they walked. 

“I’m not entirely sure on that. We’ve done stuff, we get kinda cutesy around each other and I enjoy it, but I just don’t know.” Dean sighed, acting like he needed to go update his relationship status to “it’s complicated” on all forms of social media. 

“He’s a good kid, you know. We originally got along because we both bonded over being traumatized kids that both identified as being incredibly queer.” Charlie laughed as they walked up to the vending machine. 

“How’d you guys even meet? Didn’t you grow up several states away from each other?” Dean inquired, realizing from what he understood the two grew up pretty far apart geographically. 

“Chat rooms originally, where all the anti-social nerds go to make friends and they don’t try to impress each other. Then we found out we were going to the same Comic Con, and decided to link up, we’ve been besties ever since.” She admitted, always happy they both decided to meet up with a stranger from the internet. “He’s just always made me feel like I’m normal, blaming myself for the death of my parents, being super gay, always reading comics, or playing D&D. I could be a furry and a serial killer and he’d never make me feel bad about it.” Charlie cackled at her hypothetical statement, but she really believed it was true. 

“So that’s just his thing, then?” Dean said, smiling and not wanting to be open about feeling the exact same aura from his roommate.

“Yeah. And Dean? If you hurt him, or change him in any way at all, I will end you.” Charlie told him, a very serious tone to her voice made it clear she was not kidding in this matter.

“You told me, I got it.” Dean put his hands up, backing away with his soda in hand. They got back to the room, finding Sam and Riley hugging on the couch. “Sammy, my own brother, how could you betray me?” Dean laughed, trying to act offended by their actions. 

“What can I say? Maybe Riley wanted to trade up.” Sam laughed, kissing Riley on the cheek for added effect. The surprise kiss made Riley go bright red and got him off the couch to go get his pizza. 

_I swear, if you Winchesters keep this up, I’ll literally die before Winter break._ Riley thought to himself, cramming his mouthful of pizza. 

“Aww, Sammy. You scared him.” Dean cracked up, going over and hugging his, whatever Riley was to him. “So who’s bigger, Riley? Me or Sam?” He asked, Riley held captive in the hug. He went full on deer in the headlights in his face, swallowing the food in his mouth. It was too much, he started choking.

“Oh my God, Riley!” Charlie said frantically, noticing her friend trying to break for air. Dean trying to get ready to perform the heimlich, but he didn’t know the actual technique, just what he’d seen from TV.

 _Wow, I must be fucking psychic. Choking on pizza, is this how you’re gonna go down Argyle?_ He thought, unable to speak in his current state. He panicked, looking around and grabbing a pen off the counter and drawing a sigil on his palm as quickly as he could, closed his eyes, and thought the words _Te împing!_ He smacked the open palm against his sternum, a pale blue light originating in his mouth and the chewn up food flew across the room. Riley took a few seconds to calm down and breathe to regain his composure.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Dean looked him in the eyes, worried about Riley. 

“No more cutesy crap when I’m eating okay?” Riley requested, slightly hoarse from the magic he had to use on his insides. 

“What kind of spell was that?” Sam asked, fairly impressed by the distance the food got.

“Gee, Sam. I’m totally fine, thanks for asking.” Riley countered very sarcastically. “I’m fine, Dean. Thankfully I was able to perform basic Romanian battle magic despite me almost dying.” He was about done catching his breath at this point, finally able to stand without holding onto something for support. “ Can we put something stupid on TV so I can laugh a bit and eat?” He asked the group. 

They all sat back down on the couch, like they were trying to recreate a less enthusiastic version of the Friend’s opening theme song. Riley sat next to Dean, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as he ate his pizza. “Feeling better, champ?” He looked down at Riley, who nodded as he took another bite. 

“After eating more and not choking this time, I feel much better. I really needed to eat something, sorry about acting like such an ass.” Riley laughed, being more than halfway through a large pizza just from his own handiwork.

“No problem, Assgyle.” Dean chuckled, ruffling his hair in a slightly patronizing way, but Riley didn’t mind it too much. 

“Jerk.” Riley said, kissing Dean on the cheek, him immediately wiping the area away with a napkin. 

“Come on, dude. You could go for my lips since they’re already greasy from the pizza.” He laughed. 

“Ugh, can you two stop it?” Charlie said, pretending to gag, Sam laughing in support of the statement. 

“I’m not sure Riley would allow that, I’m the one being taken advantage of here.” Dean tried joking with the group.

“Yeah, because I can definitely manhandle someone four inches taller than me and has--” Riley paused to look over Dean for a moment, “an extra thirty pounds on me?” he said with a heavy sarcastic tone. 

“I want to say thank you, but I’m not sure how much you actually weigh, babe.” Dean said, bearing a smirk at Riley, who then leaned in and whispered his answered that question. “Oh, yeah. I’ll take that as a compliment.” He chuckled, happy Riley was being that nice to him.

“I can’t say my weight out loud because if I do, Charlie gets really mad.” Riley poked fun at his friend, his own laugh penetrating his words. 

“Well yeah, when you get to stay a twig eating whatever you want and I have to count calories to stay looking like this, I get mad that you don’t even weigh a buck fifty.” Charlie informed the group, with an annoyed expression. 

“So it’s pretty easy to overpower you in a test of strength, huh?” Sam laughed at Riley, not thinking he would react much to the comment.

“Is that an invitation, Sam? I’d love comparing notes on you and Dean.” Riley responded lustfully, biting his lower lip. To which, Sam stuck to finishing his salad, not being able to bring a retort through his mouth. “Besides, I have other assets in physical altercations than pure strength.” Riley demonstrated by climbing into Dean’s lap, staying flush to his crotch while bending his body all the way back until his head touched the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Wow.” Dean amazed at Riley’s actions, happy his nearly instantaneous erection was concealed under his roommate's pliable body. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off Riley in this moment, clearly getting aroused by the positioning.

 _Okay, that is just cruel to me and Dean. How is he even doing that?_ Sam bewildered the thin body of his friend contorting in the ways it did, you’d think Riley used to be a stripper or something.

“There’s also my speed, strength can’t be used against someone you can’t catch. Which I gladly demonstrated already by racing you both to the pub, and winning.” Riley smiled, pulling himself back all the way into Dean’s lap.

“Who came in last, though?” Charlie asked, finishing as much pizza as she could for the night. Riley stared off to the side, using his thumb to index Dean as the second runner up in their friendly race. Dean glared at Riley for snitching the way he did.

“Okay, you can get off of my brother now.” Sam invited Riley to get back to his seat, before he got really jealous. 

“Uhhhhh.” Dean verbally paused, not sure how to explain why Riley moving was a bad idea.

“Unless you’d like an upclose meeting with not-so-little Dean at full mast, I should probably stay here for a bit.” Riley winced, wanting to not use vulgar language to describe the older brother in front of Charlie, given the purely platonic and even paternal relationship they had. 

“Yup, that’s TMI.” Charlie grimaced, happy she was at least spared the gorey details.

“What? It’s not like it’s inside of me right now.” Riley cackled, at his friend being so repulsed at the comment. 

“Dude, I’m a lesbian, and I cannot think about Dean, _or you_ in that way!” She laughed herself, trying not to hurt Dean’s feelings. Riley wiggled a bit into Dean’s lap, looking as if he were thinking about something. 

“I’m pretty sure I can move now.” Riley smiled at Dean, who gave a very awkward smile in response. 

“I think I’m going to jet for now, It’s been fun wrecking you losers at Mario Kart, but I’m gonna take my pizza and get gone.” Charlie giggled, wanting to leave the happy kind of couple to do as they please. She gave everyone a hug, grabbing her pizza and a couple pieces of cheese bread that she thought no one noticed her take. Everyone did notice it, it just didn’t really matter to any of them enough to say anything. 

“So, should I leave the splash zone so you two can do your thing?” Sam asked pointedly to the others still left in the room. 

“What, you don't want a lap dance too, Sammy?” Dean laughed excitedly, happy to find out about Riley's flexibility. 

“Dean…” Sam started, not sure what exactly he was wanting to say next. 

“I don't mind, if you do, Sam. It's a fun party trick I don't get to take advantage of much, plus I think it'd be kind of great to make Dean watch for once.” Riley ended with a chuckle, informing the room it really wasn't a big deal to him, but also had ulterior motives. 

“You know what, I'm game.” Sam said confidently, happy for the chance for Dean to be sexually uncomfortable in front of him for a change. Dean's reaction to Sam's response was a mixture terror, arousal, and confusion. 

“Did you have an idea for a song Sam?” Riley inquired slyly, ready for any response he may have.

“Let's make it dealer's choice.” Sam grinned, thinking Riley already had an amazing song choice in mind. 

“Perfect.” Riley pulled up Spotify on the TV, selecting a song and handing the remote to Sam. _This one should get Dean's blood boiling in the best way possible._ Riley cracked his neck and scratched his arms above his head really quick to limber up before his performance. “Hit play when you're ready, Sammy.” Riley grinned devilishly to Sam, then turning to wink at Dean. Sam hit play, a song Dean instantly recognized came on, it was Cherry Pie by Warrant. 

_Holy shit, he's actually going through with it. I was certain Riley would back out or Sam wouldn't take him up on the offer._ Dean stared at Riley as he slowly and rhythmically stepped towards Sam, who was now relaxing on the couch with his legs spread slightly and hands behind his head, showing off every muscle in his arms. He was probably flexing for show, but no one was exactly complaining about any of the views in the room at that point. 

Riley first sat Down in Sam's lap facing away from him, grinding into his crotch, and he was already able to tell Sam was rock hard. Just as the chorus started, Riley shot back up and faced Sam, sitting in his lap once more. Still grinding into his crotch, Riley slowly slid his hands underneath his own tank top, slowly and seductively peeling the tight fabric from his body. With his shirt completely removed, he held both ends of the shirt, looping it behind Sam's neck and stretching the fabric in order to support him. He began undulating his midsection, leaning further and further back, much like he did with Dean. The sight of Riley's shirtless form violating Sam's body left Dean in awe, he couldn't be upset about what he was watching. This time, Riley purposely fell out of Sam's lap, just to spring back up to face him so he could start sliding down his pants a little on each side at a time in line with the beat of the music. It wasn't long before Riley revealed his bright orange and neon blue briefs he had been wearing underneath his pajama pants, showing off the fact that he was very much fully erect beneath the stretchy, brightly colored cloth. No matter what stance he was in, Riley didn't dare break the intense eye contact he was sharing with Sam any time he was facing his roommate.

 _I can't even begin to explain how much I'm enjoying this._ Sam thought, not able to look away from his personal dancer. Riley jumped lightly back into his lap, grabbing a handful of Sam's tight shirt with his right and a fistful of his own hair with his left. In a fluid motion, he began imitating riding Sam's cock in front of Dean, facial expressions and all. After a few rhythms, Riley let his hand trail down Sam's chest and into his own crotch, where he began to lightly rub his hands over his bulge.

 _He's going whole hog on this, I didn't think he'd go this far._ Dean simply gawked at the action he couldn't possibly unglued his eyes from. Due to the heat of the room and the dance he was doing, Riley began lightly glistening with a slight sheen of sweat coating his torso. The final chorus of the song was coming up, Riley wanted to end on a fiery note, and knew what he was going to do.  
Riley's fingers began dipping through his own waistband to slightly stimulate himself as he rode Sam. He began the final moves for his grand finale, he slammed his ass into Sam, throwing his legs over his shoulders, his feet meeting behind Sam's head. Just as Riley heard the ending “Swing it!” he pulled Sam's face in for a kiss. Within seconds of the song ending, Riley released Sam, getting up from his lap. 

“Holy shit that was fun! How'd I do?” Riley asked the brothers, looking at Sam, then Dean. They both stared at the almost naked ginger in front of them, obvious erections sprouting from their night pants. “Hello? Earth to planet Winchester?” He teased after neither man responded. 

“Wow.” Sam gasped, breathing heavily. “Honestly if I had any cash on me, I would have tipped you for that.” Sam laughed, still very excited. 

“What did you think, Dean?” Riley prodded, walking over to the other side of the couch and sitting in Dean's lap. 

“Every part of that was so hot, how the hell did you even--it really looked like you rehearsed that!” Dean shouted, still astonished at what he saw. “For a second I thought you were about to whip Sam out and actually start jumping on his dick, I still wouldn't have been able to look away.” Dean mentioned nervously, speaking very honestly in that moment. Sam turned to Dean confused at what he'd just heard. 

“Dean, d--do you mean that?” Sam asked his brother seriously.

“Yeah, kinda? Dude, that was hot as hell! I'll never be able to innocently listen to that song again.” Dean exclaimed to the room unapologetically and without pause. 

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, he wanted to share in the honesty his brother was showing. “I jerked off listening to you guys having sex earlier.” He blurted out unexpectedly, much to Riley's surprise.

“You what?” Dean asked, wanting to be sure he heard correctly. 

“Yeah, I heard you guys fucking and it sounded really hot, so I jerked off in the living room during.” Sam admitted again, not really certain on how Dean would take this information. 

“Do you--did you want to have sex with Riley?” Dean asked confusedly, getting very close to fully understanding the issue, but not quite getting it all the way. 

“Yeah, I guess that's part of this.” Sam clarified, kind of backing down from wanting to admit his feelings for his brother. 

“If he's up for it, I'm not opposed to the idea. We're not even really sure what we are, so long as well all agree, I don't think it's cheating.” Dean reasoned, not entirely sure how he felt about his own idea. 

_This issue runs a little deeper than that, Dean. While I'm loving the idea of fucking your brother, and the fact that actual communication is happening here, it's a lot more complicated than you're perceiving it!_ Riley yelled in his head, trying to respect the fact that Sam had kinda wimped out on revealing the depth of emotions he had for Dean. “So did you want to spend some time alone together, Sam?” Riley inquired, hoping to at least get Sam alone in order to talk to him. 

“Yeah, I could do that.” Sam replied, his voice shaking slightly.

“Well, Dean, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning.” Riley said just before he kissed his lover's lips. Dean was left not really knowing how to feel, his own insecurities slightly clouding his thoughts. 

_He's not even mine to lose, why am I worried about losing him? To my brother no less!_ He tried rationalizing to himself as the other two shuffled into Sam's room. Sam looked back at his brother one more time before closing the door, Dean giving him a nonchalant thumbs up in response. 

Sam turned on his lamp as he walked in, removing his shirt fully, staring at Riley. _Why am I feeling guilty about doing this? Everyone just said they were okay with it._

At that moment, Riley made a peculiar action, he started a classic rock playlist from his phone and sat it on the desk next to the door to muffle their conversation. “Sam, I'm not trying to have sex with you right now. I just wanted us to be alone so we could talk.” Riley explained to him, wanting to be very clear. 

“Oh, okay. I feel like there was a better way to do that then instead of making Dean feel weird.” Sam confessed to his roommate, kind of feeling lead on. 

“We all feel weird right now, Sam. I just don't understand, you had your chance to spill your guts to Dean, why didn't you?” Riley asked, hoping to get a real answer. 

“It's complicated, okay? With that and now you being here dancing like you literally don't have a spine, I'm feeling a lot and I need time to process this.” Sam emoted, trying not to have a panic attack from everything going on. 

“Dean thinks we're fucking, so we have plenty of time.” Riley reminded Sam, sitting on his bed. “Where are you from, Sam?” Riley asked, hoping to start a more grounding conversation.

“What?” Sam laughed at the inquiry, with good reason. “If you read the books, you already know that.” Sam informed his still nearly naked roommate. 

“If I keep letting the books dictate the conversation, I'll just wind up talking a lot, Sam. Nobody wants that, trust me.” Riley laughed in response.

“Fine. Lawrence, Kansas.” Sam humered him, not wanting to be too much of an ass. “You said you grew up in Boulder, right?” 

“Only after I was adopted, before that I had spent my entire life in Salem, Oregon.” Riley clarified, hoping to shed more light on his own life.

“You're studying witchcraft, and you're from a town called Salem? You see the irony there, right?” Sam chuckled st the information, happy he was able to be in this kind of mood.

“Believe me, I'm aware. It's like I was born to be some horrible cliché.” Riley joked, enjoying that he was able to get Sam to laugh. 

“So where did you go to college the first time around?” Sam asked, trying to participate in the questioning so they could both learn about each other.

“University of Colorado Boulder, I studied Archaeology and Linguistics because I began to wonder if hunting wasn't right for me. Fun fact, due to my fear of emotional intimacy at the time, I didn't really make any friends. You, Dean, and Charlie are the only people I've gotten this close to since I ended the only long-term relationship I've ever had.” Riley felt the need to extend his answer a little bit to help give more insight on his personality.

“I did Pre-Law at Stanford, with the goal of getting into Law school there. I had a few close friends and a girl I was going to ask to marry me, but she was murdered by a demon, and then I fell back into hunting and haven't really talked to any of those friends since.” Sam laughed a bit, remarking at the similarities in their stories. 

“Do you think Dean and I should actually date?” Riley asked. wondering what Sam's opinions were on the matter. 

“I think he really likes you, and you like him. I believe you could be happy together if you decided to go that route.” Sam answered very honestly, looking Riley in the eyes. “What do you think about it?” 

“I really like him, he's funny, and he's really handsome, granted you're both incredibly attractive. I think it could work though.” Riley replied with a big goofy smile. 

“Please do me a favor and _never_ tell Dean you think he's funny.” Sam laughed at the comment, knowing how much of an ass he'd act if it happened.

“Deal.” Riley laughed, not questioning as to why, since he was pretty sure he understood. “Do you think it's been long enough? We could go back out now.” Riley suggested, wanting to make sure dean was ok.

“Let's just wait a little bit longer, he'll think the sex is better that way.” Sam chuckled, loving the idea of messing with his brother like this. 

“So since we were joking about having sex, top or bottom?” Riley inquired, curious to know what position he may have been in had he gone through with the joke. 

“I say I'm vers usually, but I bottom more than anything. You were the one bottoming earlier with Dean, right?” Sam followed up, just curious of the picture that could be painted from the thought of Riley bottoming. 

“Yup, did not think he'd be as thick as he was, but I had fun. Your brother isn't too bad at sex.” He informed Sam, laughing when he realized he was talking about his sex with Dean this way. 

“Good to know if I ever decide to bark up that tree, I guess.” Sam cackled, wondering if that would ever wind up happening. 

“You’re a pretty cool guy, Sam. I’m happy we’re roomies for the next year.” Riley smiled, sitting up from the bed, kissing Sam on the cheek. “I think we can end Dean’s torment now, don’t you think?” He asked, wanting to get back to actively teasing Dean. 

“Yeah, we should be good now. Oh, hold on!” Sam paused, ruffling Riley’s hair to make it look noticeably messier. “Now you look properly fucked!” He smiled, thinking this will be a pretty good prank. Riley repaid Sam by doing the same to his hair, the messiness being much more noticeable than on himself. The two stepped out of Sam’s room, Dean immediately perking up to look at the two supposed lovers.

 _They actually did it…_ Dean swallowed, eyes at big as dinner plates adhered to the both of them walking out. “So--how was it?” Dean questioned them, worried that Riley enjoyed his time with Sam more than he had with him previously. Sam and Riley began howling in laughter, unable to keep up the charade too much longer.

“We didn’t have sex, jerk. We just talked and got to know each other a bit more, we just pretended to have sex cause we figured it would toy with you just a little.” Riley clarified for Dean, kissing him on the forehead. “Also, I was wondering if you wanted to make whatever we are official, I was thinking ‘boyfriend’ would work?” The still nearly nude Riley propositioned, pondering what Dean would think of the invitation. 

“What? You want to--Sammy, how bad are you in bed that he’s asking me to go steady right after?” Dean laughed, happy that Riley was asking about finalizing a label for them. 

“You know we didn’t do anything, jerk.” Sam sneered at his older brother, immediately rejecting the notion. 

“I think making it official would make things a lot less complicated, and I wouldn’t mind having some arm candy to help me look good in college.” Dean snickered, standing up and pulling in his boyfriend for a kiss. 

“Yeah, cause the entire school has _totally_ heard my last name and is aware of my hunting shenanigans, it'll look so good for you.” Riley joked, notes of sarcasm filling the room. 

“Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. You two love birds do your thing.” Sam said, waving to his roommates. 

“Night, Sammy.” They both respond in unison, sharing a giggle after. 

“Yeah, not gonna get used to that.” Sam observed as he retreated into his room, closing the door behind him. _This is going to be like having two older brothers, I guess I'll try to enjoy it._ He thought behind the closed door, adjusting his hair in the dark. 

“So, did we need to get to bed and, ya know, consummate our relationship?” Dean asked Riley with a wink.

“You do realize that word only applies to marriage, right babe?” Riley corrected, tapping Dean on the nose.

“Pfft. Logistics.” Dean snickered at his new boyfriend. 

“Semantics, actually.” Riley laughed, sticking his tongue out at Dean. 

“My apologies, Sammy.” Dean poked at Riley, acknowledging the similarities between him and his younger brother.

“Ooo, Dean. Incestuous roleplaying? Didn’t peg you for the type.” Riley mocked, kissing Dean deeply in order to deny him the opportunity of a witty retort as he began pulling Dean by his waist towards Dean's room. Dean follows without question, not wanting to miss out on the possibility of seeing more applications of Riley’s flexibility. Slowly migrating his hands up beneath Dean’s shirt, Riley sank his teeth into his boyfriend’s neck to try to indicate he was wanting something more aggressive. Dean growled at the sudden sensation on his neck, causing him to grab Riley in a firmer fashion.

“So what were you in the mood for tonight?” Dean whispered in Riley’s ear, using that seductive, gravely voice that caused his partner to tremble. Dean took a moment to stare into Riley’s eyes, breathing deeply, the heat radiating between their bodies. 

“Well, I was thinking we could give you a break this time and I could top, depending on what you’re in the mood for anyway.” Riley suggested, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“I’m always happy for a change of pace, and I’ve been dying to see how this feels inside me.” Dean grinned, cupping Riley’s semi-erect bulge in his hand. 

“You should get out of those clothes before I need to tear them off of you.” Riley whispered into his ear cutely, Dean obediently complying with the command. “You know, Dean, it's gonna be really difficult having classes with you, being as pretty as you are.” Riley pointed out as Dean laid his naked body on the bed, wanting to stroke Dean's ego a bit, but also concerned he may have issues focusing during class. 

“I'm pretty sure we can keep our eyes off each other for a few hours a few times a week, doofus.” Dean laughed as Riley climbed on top of him after he had removed the last of his own clothing. 

“I suppose we'll see. By the way, what position do you prefer when you're bottoming?” Riley inquired, not wanting to hurt Dean in any unnecessary manner. 

“I'm not too sure, I haven't done that for anyone in a while.” Dean admitted somewhat quietly, not wanting Riley to think he was chickening out. 

“If you want, we can start out with you straddling me for a bit to let lube and gravity do most of the work, and to let you control the pace of everything.” Riley offered, hoping Dean would like the idea that didn't have him surrendering himself entirely too quickly. “If we need to stop, we can always try something else. I'm not going to try and pressure you into anything, aside from studying maybe.” He ended on a laugh to put Dean more at ease with the situation. 

“Thanks, Ry. I like that idea.” Dean replied happily, thankful a partner was willing to work on this with him. Riley moved over on the bed, allowing Dean to sit over him and drag his fingers down Riley's smooth chest and lightly rub one of his nipples. With one of his hands occupied, Dean turned his attention to the throbbing cock in front of him. He took nearly half of it into his mouth at once, greedily sucking the warm appendage to please his partner. 

“Mmnnn.” Riley groaned in the back of his throat from every sensation Dean was creating. He took a firm hold on Dean’s hair, not forcing him further down or pulling on him, just holding on while Dean lubed him up. During a brief pause made by Dean to take a breath, Riley signaled him to turn around so they could try another position. Now with Dean’s perky butt right in Riley’s face, he couldn’t resist the urge to give it a good smack. The sharp sting and sound from the spanking caused Dean to wince in pain.

“Hey! You break it, you buy it, pal.” Dean called out, turning his attention away from Riley’s cock for just a second. To which, Riley responded by aggressively shoving his tongue into Dean’s hole, causing his boyfriend to make an adorable squeaking noise from the surprise. Riley kept at his partner's ass, thoroughly lubing Dean's insides to make sure he'd experience as little pain as possible during. After a few moments of doing this, he gently pressed his index finger at the opening to help start stretching Dean out. Showing only slight resistance, the finger slid about an inch inside him, making Dean slowly rock back and forth on the finger to demonstrate he was ready to move forward. 

“Are you ready?” Riley checked in with him, wanting to be sure before proceeding. 

“I think so.” Dean sighed, really hoping he'd be able to follow through with this. Dean got up, grabbing the lube and straddling the lean frame beneath him. Dean was sure to fully coat Riley's cock, eliciting a moan from him with the well-lubed hand job. Dean nervously applied the rest of the gel to himself, affirming that his hole was also shocked enough to help ease the process. _Dude, why the hell are you so nervous? You've killed hundreds of monsters and this is what scares you?_ Dean's expression was basically a megaphone for his thoughts, clearly broadcasting that something was up with him. 

“Did you want to stop, Dean?” Riley asked sweetly, noticing the perturbed look on his face. In an effort to not explain his feelings, Dean silently lowered his body, impaling himself on the head of Riley's cock. The couple shared in a sensual moan, Riley trying not to shift his position to spare Dean any unwanted pain. They sat still for a moment, giving everyone time to acclimate, then he cautiously lowered himself even more onto Riley. Dean took in several deep breaths, tightly shutting his eyes, and slamming himself down into his boyfriend’s crotch. 

“Fuck!” The pair shouted almost in perfect unison, Riley holding Dean by his hips and trying to resist the urge to thrust at all. 

_Christ he’s tight! I don’t want to hurt him, but his ass feels amazing._ His toes curled, his jaw clenched, every fiber of his being halted in order to prevent Riley from further jabbing into his partner. Another few moment went by, the only movement being Riley’s cock twitching inside Dean, begging to wreak havoc on his ass. In an almost meditative state, Dean began to regulate his breathing, ever so gently riding Riley.

 _This thing feels a lot thicker inside me, feels like I’m playing bitch for a horse!_ Dean lamented as he acclimated to the situation. His movements began to crescendo, building up to Dean pinning Riley down and railing the slick cock into himself. 

“You really like this don’t you? You cock hungry power bottom.” Riley sneered in a domineering tone, challenging Dean’s thrusts with his own. The words alone sent a tingle up his spine, revealing Dean’s hidden submissive streak. _Welp, that’s a button I didn’t know I had._ Dean paused trying to formulate some form of bratty retort. “There’s no shame in it, Dean. I’m definitely a fan anyways.” Riley taunted further, dragging his nails down Dean’s sides as he more slowly rode his cock.

 _Who is this guy? Not that I’m complaining, but he seems completely different right now._

“Wanna trade places and give me a chance to fuck you proper?” Riley grinned, rocking side to side gently like a jostled canoe. Dean complied with the suggestion, emptying himself of Riley slowly before laying down to be remounted. As an added precaution, Riley applied just a little more lube to himself before entering Dean again. Riley slowly slid back into his boyfriend’s body, now feeling more like a glove than a vice grip on his cock. 

“Damn that feels so much better now!” Dean trembled slightly as his insides were re-occupied. Riley knew he wasn't going to last long at this point, so he wanted to make every thrust count. He held up Dean's legs and started pummeling his hole, Dean melting into an expression of blissful agony with the mixture of pain and pleasure he was experiencing. The curvature of Riley's cock was perfect for jabbing Dean's prostate, pushing him close to the edge very quickly. “Riley--” He winced, knowing his orgasm was imminent.

“Go for it, Dean.” Riley huffed in response, not far behind him at this point. Dean started stroking himself to achieve climax faster, just as Riley releases this animalistic growl from his mouth. Every muscle in his glistening, sweaty body tensed as he came inside his boyfriend. Dean let himself go completely, with a deep moan he spewed cum all over himself, even getting a little in his hair. Their sweat drenched, cum covered bodies collapsed into each other, melting into a pile of exhaustion on Dean's bed. 

“Man, I should have tried this whole college thing out sooner, huh?” Dean laughed.

“You say that now, but by October I think you'll regret that assessment.” Riley clarified, knowing Dean hadn't really settled into dealing with academics at this point. “Shouldn't we rinse off so we don't get another set of sheets dirty?” 

“Nah, I have a few extra towels we can use.” Dean answered, pulling two clean towels from underneath the bed. The two cleaned themselves off a bit, tossing the towels into Dean's hamper next to his closet. 

“I'm gonna get to bed, it's pretty late.” Riley kissed Dean's forehead, putting his underwear back on. 

“Not in the mood for another sleepover?” Dean asked, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. 

“I'll stay if you want. I just didn't want to make you feel like I was impeding on your space or something.” Riley mentioned, simply not wanting to appear super clingy to his freshly declared boyfriend. 

“After the last several years of sharing motel rooms with either my dad, Sammy, or Cas, I didn't get much opportunity for cuddling up to someone all night. Trust me, I enjoy it.” He chuckled, thinking about all the shady living quarters he's shared over the years. 

“Then I'll stay.” Riley smiled, once again removing his underwear and jumping back into the bed with Dean. “You okay with little spoon?” Riley inquired as he got under the sheets.

“I mean, you can try to be big spoon. But I think your height is gonna make that difficult.” Dean teased, snuggling his back into Riley's chest.

“Ha ha. Night, jerk.” Riley laughed sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Dean, threading the other underneath the pillows.

“Goodnight, Assgyle.” He replied, closing his eyes to finally get relaxed. Despite Riley's height, he put off a decent amount of heat, almost as if a body larger than Dean's was heating the space next to him. It was really calming, like having his own space heater. The comfort aided Dean in quickly fading to sleep, Riley following suit shortly after.


	4. The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cute, flirty, fluff, but nothing too sexy this time around.
> 
> !!Slight trigger warning for the usage of a homophobic slur mentioned when Riley talks about his father!!

Suddenly Dean awoke to find he was lacking a warm sensation in his bed, he felt around for his boyfriend's small frame, but yielded nothing from his search. _Maybe it was all a dream?_ He sat up in his bed, triggering a slight pain in his lower insides. “Yup. Definitely not a dream.” He said to himself, grimacing from the painful sensation. An array of smells and sounds came from the living room, everyone else seems to already be awake. Dean slapped on some boxers and joined the realm of the living, immediately noticing Sam laughing at the table eating breakfast. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Sam said, eating a forkful of scrambled eggs. “Your boyfriend already went to the store and made us breakfast.” He pointed out the spread on dining room table, a feast of eggs, toast, pancakes, and most importantly, bacon. Dean, still barely awake looked into the kitchen to see Riley frying up the last if the bacon he bought that morning. 

“Morning, babe.” Riley smiled, wearing pajamas different from the ones he'd worn last night. 

“Morning. You made breakfast?” Dean looked astonished, mainly because he was still waking up. 

“Well, yeah. Growing boys gotta eat, right?” Riley laughed, being the smallest, and youngest one in the room. Dean walked behind Riley at the stove, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his head. “You're oddly affectionate this morning, you okay?” 

“I'm awesome!” Dean said, smacking Riley's ass as he nearly skipped over to the table to grab a plate and get to eating. He took his first bite of bacon, the satisfying crunch echoing through the living room. “This is amazing! How did you make this?” Dean called out to Riley, Sam laughing at his disbelief. 

“It's a complex process, I heat a pan, put strips of meat in it, season them, and cook them.” Riley chuckled at his boyfriend acting like he'd never had bacon before. “Sam, is he normally like this in the morning?” 

“Not really, usually he's grumpier, has morning wood, and whines until he has coffee.” Sam teased his brother as he sipped on his orange juice.

“Oh, speaking of coffee, we got any?” Dean asked, not paying any mind to the comments Sam made. 

“Only milk or OJ for now, but after breakfast we could make a coffee run. Everything's gonna start getting busier today, a lot of people are moving into their dorms.” Riley explained, pouring a cup of juice for Dean, and sitting down to eat for himself. 

“Is that why the grocery store opened today?” Dean asked with a mouthful of food. 

“Yup. I didn't think they'd open until tomorrow, but I woke up early and decided to go shopping to grab a few things once I saw they were open.” Riley explained, taking a few small bites of his food. 

“You had trouble sleeping? It was Dean's snoring wasn't it?” Sam inquired, wanting to gently guilt him for all the sleep he's lost due to his thunderous snoring. Dean looked up from his food with a scowl at Sam.

“Not at all, I've just always had trouble getting to sleep or staying asleep. Dean's actually a pretty amazing pillow and makes getting to sleep super easy.” Riley said sweetly, completely unaware Dean snored. 

“Ugh, can we leave to get coffee soon before you two make me diabetic?” Sam scoffed, pushing away his empty plate. 

“Aww, my baby brother is jealous.” Dean commented, reaching over and messing up Sam’s hair still wet from his morning shower. “So how long have you been up babe, did you at least get some sleep?”

“Yeah, I’ve only been awake for two or three hours. Just long enough to wake up, become at least somewhat human, go shopping, sneak into your younger brother’s room to fuck him silly, and cook breakfast for everyone.” Riley chuckled, hoping Dean caught the joke he slipped into his morning routine. 

“Wait--what?” Dean dropped his fork in confusion, clanking on his plate. Sam cackled at his expression, nearly falling out of his chair. Dean looked at Sam, then at Riley, then back to Sam. 

“Babe, I’m kidding.” Riley confessed, rubbing Dean’s back. 

“We should get some coffee in him, pronto.” Sam observed, not wanting to joke too much about Dean before he had a chance to wake up more. 

“I’ll walk the leftovers over to Charlie’s room.” Riley said, grabbing the last bits of everything to offer it to his best friend. “You finish eating and get dressed, babe. We can leave once you’re ready.” Riley smiled, walking out the door with the breakfast for Charlie. 

“Dude, you okay?” Sam asked his brother, worried since he was lagging a bit more than he usually did in the morning. 

“Yeah. It’s just after the whole strip tease thing, it doesn’t feel like a joke when he talks about sex with you. I guess it might just be jealousy.” Dean pauses, taking a deep breath to sort out his thoughts. “I feel like he really does like you, Sam. You’re closer to his age, you’re in way better shape than me.”

“Dean, you’re my brother, and I love you, but shut up.” Sam demanded, thinking his brother was being an idiot about this. “You two have known each other for a couple days, but you agreed to be in a relationship. Maybe you were even meant to be together.” Sam tried reasoning to his brother, wanting him to really think about this. “Plus, I think I’ll like having two cute wingmen around on a college campus.” Sam ended with a lighthearted joke to try and get Dean to smile. 

“I guess you’re right.” Dean laughed, trying to pull himself out of this funk. _I guess it is kind of unrealistic that he’d leave me for my little brother._ “I’m gonna shave and get cleaned up a bit, then we can jet.”

“Don’t shave, Riley digs the scruff.” Sam offered as he ducked into his room to grab his jacket. 

“Really?” Dean asked, surprised running into his room to change. Riley comes back in through the front door, looking for his roommates. 

“You both ready to go?” He calls out, walking into his room to grab his phone.

“Just about!” Den calls out, coming out of his room, walking past Riley and kissing him on the cheek on his way to the bathroom. 

“I’m all set.” Sam pipes up, wearing a jacket and still wearing his pajama bottoms. Dean emerges from the bathroom after washing his face, looking the most put together of the group, actually wearing pants and a shirt most people wouldn't wear to bed. 

Dean looks his brother and boyfriend up and down, very concerned. “Did I miss a casual Thursday memo?” 

“Dean, people don’t really care how you dress on a college campus. We’re all gonna be tired, stressed adults within the next two weeks. Unless a class has a specific dress code, you dress however you want.” Riley informed him, almost forgetting Dean hadn’t been to college before. “Plus, there still aren’t too many people on campus. Definitely more than yesterday, but I don’t have a reason to impress any strangers.” Riley joked, indicating his tie dye tank top and baggy, dark night pants. 

Sam shrugged at Riley’s comment of the cultural atmosphere of the campus. “He’s right, outside of showering regularly and just putting on some type of clothing, it’s hard to look _truly_ dumpy on a college campus.” 

“You do look good though, babe.” Riley smiled, reaching to open the door for the group. They made their usual way through the building, which now featured more students moving into their rooms. It was a cloudy day, the sun peeking through the veiled sky occasionally. The three strolled their usual route to the eateries on campus, it was a beautiful day outside. 

“Hey Riley, how are you not freezing?” Sam asked his roommate, curious as to how he was able to be outside right now in a tank top. 

Dean smiled at the question, knowing his boyfriend was usually a warm-blooded guy. “He’s a human furnace, laying next to him almost feels like sleeping on a sunny beach. It’s fantastic!”

“I’ve also only ever lived in Colorado and Oregon, I’m used to the cold. I just can’t wear multiple layers comfortably most of the time.” Riley explained, never really wearing more than a light jacket if he needed to tack on a second layer. 

“Oregon, really?” Dean inquired, surprised by the information.

“Yeah, I’m from Salem, Oregon originally.” 

“Salem? Like the witch trials?” Dean was obviously holding back a laugh at this point. 

“Those happened in Massachusetts, Dean. But yes, I’m a witch from a town called Salem. Feel free to laugh about the irony now if you’d like.” Riley groaned, knowing his boyfriend would be getting a kick out of this. Dean nearly fell over, holding his sides in his cackling fit. 

“Yeah, I knew he’d take that well.” Sam rolled his eyes, still walking to the coffee shop. Riley staying behind only for a moment to see if Dean would recover quickly.

“Sam--Riley--I’m sorry, that’s just too damn funny.” 

“Ya done?” Riley asked pointedly, wanting to get some caffeine in his system. 

Dean stopped laughing, beaming from ear to ear. “Yeah, I’m good.” Dean admits, walking forward to catch up with Sam and Riley. They make it into the coffee shop a few minutes later, Dean in tow. Sam gets to the counter to order before the other two, getting two large black coffees. Riley gets up to the counter, placing an order Dean and Sam can’t quite make out. The brothers’ drink arrive fairly quickly, Riley’s takes a few minutes. After the short wait, he’s handed a green, iced drink that Dean can’t recognize.

“So, uh, what’s with the alien milk?” Dean asks his roommate, very curious. 

“Iced matcha latte with almond milk, I don’t drink coffee, remember?” Riley said as if someone just asked what color the sky was. 

“But iced, really?” Sam asks, bordering on sounding insulting. Riley walks up to Sam, closing the gap between them. He takes his free hand and slides it under Sam’s shirt, resting his hand on his abs.

“How’s that feel, Sam?” Riley asked, tilting his head in a fairly sassy manner.

“Wow, that’s warm, and kind of violating.” Sam admits, not wanting Riley to feel bad, because he kind of liked the sensation. 

“My apologies, it’s just I feel like I keep explaining the same thing multiple times. I don’t know the exact reason behind it, be it my metabolism, the whole magical adept thing, whatever. But my body temperature constantly floats around one hundred degrees. I don’t like drinking warm things because it makes me even warmer, thus making me physically uncomfortable.” Riley tries explaining in a way to not reveal he’s kind of annoyed, but giving a detailed answer to Sam’s comment. 

“I’m sorry for pestering you about it, Riley, but um--” Sam looked down at the hand still under his shirt, not minding the attention, just not feeling right about the hand still being there. 

Riley looks down, noticing he still hadn’t removed his hand. “Oh, sorry about that.” Riley blushes a bit, withdrawing his hand from the muscular form. Dean hasn’t been paying attention much, having walked away to answer a phone call he got after Riley answered his question.

Dean walks back to his roommates, ending his conversation. “Yeah, that sounds great. Talk to you later.” Dean hangs up, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “Are you two getting along okay?” Dean asked, remarking at the expressions on both of their faces.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Who was that on the phone?” Sam inquired, since phone calls usually meant cases for them, but hey weren’t allowed to take them at present being students. 

“Doesn’t matter, it was nothing. So I’m thinking of making that beer run today, to beat all the traffic and everyone moving in this weekend.” Dean explained his change in plans, but he looked a little suspicious.

“Okay, did you want to go now?” Sam asked his brother, almost seeming taken aback by the way Dean was acting. 

“I was thinking I could leave soon, did you want to come with, Riley?” Dean invited, sounding pretty sincere. 

“I guess I could, are you okay, Dean? You’re acting kind of weird, and it doesn’t take three people to make a beer run.” Riley was sharing in Sam’s concern, not sure what was going on after that phone call. 

“Oh, I was thinking it could just be the two of us, ya know.” Dean clarified, scratching at his head, Sam looking a mixture of perplexed and offended he was booted from the itinerary even though they had never agreed he was going. 

“Wait, are you asking me out? I’m down, I just want to know what to expect.” Riley smiled at Dean, curious what he was up to. 

“Sort of, yeah.” Dean chuckled, feeling like he was a character in a D-list romantic comedy. 

“I guess I’ll just find something to keep me occupied for a few hours, then.” Sam shrugged, trying to think what he could do for the day. _I guess I could read, jerk off, explore the campus more? I’d rather that than be a third wheel._

“You’re not planning anything super fancy or romantic, right? Cause that’s not really my thing.” Riley scrunched his face at the thought of having to dress up for anything, even though he wasn’t too worried about it with Dean. 

“Don’t worry, you're safe. I’m not about all that pomp and circumstance anyway.” Dean affirmed Riley, since he wasn’t too big into anything flashy himself. The trio walked back to their building, dodging all of the students and furniture being loaded into rooms, and of course unashamedly checking out the new eye candy moving in around them. After feeling like their just did cartwheels through a laser-gridded security system, they made it back to their room. “Damn, did you see the blonde walking into 3F? Talk about fine!” Dean exclaimed, forgetting his boyfriend was right there with him. 

“Dean…” Riley paused for dramatic effect, “You're so wrong, her roommate, the brunette was way hotter.” he added with a laugh.

“Here I thought I might be in the dog house for a second for checking out someone else.” Dean smiled, happy his new boyfriend seemed to agree that checking other people put was alright.

“See anyone that caught your attention, Sam?” Riley inquired, curious as to what his tastes usually entailed. 

“Well, that guy walking into 3K with the really dark hair and light blue eyes was pretty hot.” Sam mentioned shyly, feeling weird about talking this with Riley and Dean. 

“The one with the really nice ass? I approve, Sammy!” Riley said jovially, giving Sam a very light punch on the arm. 

_Wow, he's literally a shorter version of Dean in terms of personality. At least he's a bit more intellectual so they aren't too similar._ Sam laughed along with what Riley said, not being entirely performative. 

“Let us know if you want help getting set up with anyone, Sammy! Can't have my stud of a little brother marrying his right hand!” Dean laughed at his own joke, patting his brother on the back. 

“Don't be such a jerk, Dean.” Riley chimed in, not wanting Sam to feel discouraged by Dean's comments. “Did you want to go ahead and leave soon, babe? Traffic is dying down a bit, and the closest liquor store is twenty-five miles away.” He asked, opening the door to his room.

“Yeah, that works. Gives us time to grab lunch too!” Dean said, hopping onto the couch to wait for Riley to get ready. _I hope he doesn't mind what I have planned, I'm sure he won't mind the surprise._

“Be sure to stay safe outside the campus, and remember, no hunting.” Sam preemptively scolds Dean, knowing how his brother can be.

“Dude, don't worry. I've already got the whole thing planned out.” Dean whispers his plan to Sam, hoping he thinks it's a good idea. 

“Oh wow, I guess that explains why you wanted to get off campus for a bit. I hope it goes well, Dean.” Sam comments, not thinking anything negative of his idea. Riley walks back out, wearing a dark, horizontally striped shirt with an odd new accessory on.

“Are those leather bracelets? That's an interesting accessory choice.” Dean sounded as if he was critiquing Riley's fashion sense. 

“First of all, jerk, I'm not wearing these for the aesthetic.” Riley chuckled, holding up his wrists to give Sam and Dean a clear view. 

“What are those engravings?” Sam asked, knowing he had seen them somewhere before. 

“They're basically magical handcuffs that prevent my powers from spilling out if I get injured or too emotional. Black leather, engraved silver plating, wrought iron snaps to finish them. They don't render me powerless, but I wear them in civilian territory to keep safe.” Riley explains, taking off the left band and handing it to Sam so he can inspect it further. “These bracelets also cloak the fact that I radiate magical energy; some monsters, like vampires, are sensitive to the energy I put off naturally because of my abilities. It's actually one of the reasons that nest came after my family all those years ago.” 

“Are you ok just bringing up that experience when you explain stuff to us?” Dean asked, referencing the traumatic event that got Riley into hunting. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” 

“Dean, it's fine. Besides, it's not like I'm the only one in the room with a dead parent. I've processed my trauma, I've been through more than a decade of therapy.” Riley tried explaining, so that Dean didn't have to feel bad. Sam hands the bracelet back to Riley, thanking him for letting him see it up close. 

“You ready to go, babe?” Dean invited, standing up from the couch and grabbing his keys off the table. 

“Yep! All set!” Riley snapped the bracelet back on, walking towards the door with Dean. “There are some condoms in my desk if you need them, Sam! It's cool if you get bored, just don't get stupid!” He offered as a goodbye to his roommate on his way out. Sam didn't even have time to react before the door closed behind them.

“You know, despite your height, and age, you do seem like a pretty great big brother.” Dean smirked at Riley, thinking it was a very evident facet of his personality. 

“Really? _My_ height? Says the guy who stands a full three inches shorter than his little brother.” Riley quips back with a scoff.

“Yeah, fair point.” They made their way down the stairs, thankfully no one else was really moving anything in at this point, aside from a few guys struggling to even pick up a chair they were unloading from the car in the parking lot. 

“There's no way we're getting this thing up to the third floor!” Commented the tall, almost lanky boy with light brown hair. 

“It'll just be a few minutes of stairs, it's heavy, but it's not that bad, dude.” Said the stockier one with bright green hair. 

“Hey babe, wait up a sec.” Riley said, running over to the pair. “Did you want any help? I actually live on the third floor too.”

“Thank you! A third set of hands would make this so much easier!” Emoted the boy with green hair, happy someone was being so nice to them.

“Oh, don't worry, you'll only need one set of hands.” Riley waved Dean over, then took off his bracelets. 

_Why is he taking the magic bracelets off? Also, why is he being so nice? We're gonna be late!_ Dean thought as he walked over to the new group. 

“Can you hold these for me?” Riley asked, handing the leather straps to Dean, who almost seemed cautious to take them. “Do you have any packing tape or sticky notes on you by chance?” Riley asked the pair, not wanting to damage anything. The taller boy was able to produce a roll of packing tape from the back seat of the car they were next to. “Perfect! Go ahead and sit down the chair and that box.” 

“What are you planning on doing Riley?” Dean said, looking concerned.

“It's just a basic teleportation spell, carrying stuff up all those stairs is a huge waste of time.” Riley laughed, knowing Dean would worry about it. 

“Teleportation? Like magic?” Gawked the green-haired boy.

“Yeah, you can't have made it to Hunter U without seeing magic before, right?” Riley replied with a smile.

“I have, just not--you know--performed by someone who isn't trying to kill me.” He responded with a very nervous chuckle. 

“That's fair, there are a lot of negative stereotypes.” Riley conceded to the pair. “Now one last touch and we can get you moved in!” Riley peeled off the tape and slapped it on the chair with the box sitting in its seat. He drew a fairly simple geometric symbol on the tape, giving the marker a second to dry, he placed his hands on the dark maroon leather of the chair. _“Omnia mea mecum porto!”_ He called out dramatically, the chair vanishing with a flash of blue light. 

“Woah!” The pair choked out, amazed by Riley's ability. 

“I had to use my room as an anchoring point since I'm more familiar with my part of the floor, your stuff should be right outside room 3S. I figured moving a chair down the hall beats lugging it up all those stairs.” Riley smiled at the two, happy to help. 

“Thank y'all so much!” Said the boy with the green hair, happy things were made easier, giving Riley a big hug.

“Oh, I think we're across the hall from y'all, we're in 3T! That means it's pretty much on our doorstep already, thank you! I'm Rory, by the way, and the guy currently suffocating you is my friend Adrian.” Explained the brown-haired boy, very happy he was saved extra work. 

“Nice to meet ya! I'm Riley Argyle, and this is my--roommate?” He ended on a questioning note, not sure how Dean felt about being introduced to strangers as his boyfriend. 

“I'm his _boyfriend_ , Dean. Dean Winchester.” He nodded to the two friends. 

“It's cool meeting our neighbors, only four or five other rooms got moved in today on our floor. Anyway, we gotta get going, see you two around!” Riley said, waving at his new friends as he and Dean made their way to the Impala. 

“Right back at ya!” Adrian called out happily, making their way into the building.

“So are you normally that nice to complete strangers?” Dean asked Riley as they climbed into the car. 

“Not always, but on the campus we have all the warding protecting us from monsters from doing much more than crossing onto school grounds. So I don't mind giving people the benefit of the doubt here.” Riley explained, thinking the logic was pretty sound.

“What was that incantation you recited, by the way? Omni mucosa something?” He followed up, wondering about the logistics of his magical skills. 

“Omnia mea mecum porto. It means something like ‘I carry with me all my things.’ in Latin. Just simple spacial magic where I move an inanimate object to a place I'm familiar with. I know it seems flashy, but it's actually super low grade.” Riley clarified, laughing at Dean's attempt to recite the spell. 

“I'm pretty sure it's badass and you're just playing it cool, but alright.” Dean laughed at his boyfriend's modesty, pulling out his cassette collection. “Here, pick our tunes for the drive.” 

“Oh, Dean, I'm honored!” Riley closed his eyes, reaching into the box blindly and pulling out a tape. “AC/DC it is!” Riley slid the tape into the player. 

“A man after my own heart.” Dean pretended to sound mushy, kissing Riley before strapping into his seat belt. “Let's get this show on the road!” He yelled, turning up the music as they drove from the parking lot. Pulling out if the campus, Dean was playing his steering wheel like a drum set and Riley was playing air guitar, they looked like total dorks. 

After the first few songs, Riley spoke up, “So do I get to know anything about this plan of yours? I heard you and Sam talking earlier.” he asked calmly. 

“It's not like I'm scheming or anything, it's lunch and a beer run with a little surprise.” Dean detailed, not wanting to give anything away. 

Riley thought for a moment, wondering what to say. “You didn't bring me on this mini road trip so you could get road head, did you?” Dean got a bit flustered in response, not sure how to process the question. 

“Um--no, that wasn't really intended.” He blushed, trying to maintain his focus on the road. 

“I'm only kidding, babe.” Riley chuckled, thinking of conversational topics to ease the drive. “What's the most embarrassing or anxiety inducing thing you've experienced that wasn't related to hunting?” 

“Excluding hunting? That's a tough one.” Dean thought for a minute, giggling to himself. “Probably that time I thought I had an eight year old son and never knew.” 

“Yeah, that's pretty intense.” Riley laughed along with his boyfriend. “If it's any consolation, I think you'd make a great dad. You're a little too macho sometimes, but not in a damaging way.” 

“What about you? Any ‘Sabrina The Teenage Witch’ moments in your life?” Dean inquired, hoping Riley would understand the reference as he laughed. 

“Unfortunately, yes. I was fifteen, it was my first kiss, and it was before my parents had figured out the magic bracelet trick. You know that light show bit I can do with my hand? Imagine that but my entire body.” Riley cracked up in the passenger seat, knowing it sounded ridiculous. 

“You're kidding? That's terrible!” Dean busted out laughing from Riley's story. 

“Yup, had to change schools and everything cause like five kids from my school saw what had happened.” Riley nodded, almost looking proud about the incident. 

“So feel free to make me change this question, but I hear you mention your mom and sister a lot, but nothing about your dad. Was he not in the picture when you were growing up?” Dean asked, hoping the question wouldn't strike a nerve. 

“That's totally fine to ask, don't worry Dean. Probably the most telling thing is that I never saw him as my father, and I didn't want to. I usually call him ‘Chris’ or ‘Sperm Donor’ if that paints a picture at all.”

“Sperm donor? Yikes, he sounds like an ass.” Dean lamented, thinking he was happy with the father he got, all things considered. 

“I can tell you I never saw him beat my mom, or even drink more than a glass of wine at dinner in front of me. But he was a total deadbeat, never held onto a job for more than three months, never helped around the house, and always took advantage of my mother emotionally.” Riley stared out the window as he told the tale, no pained expression, nothing. “Constantly told her that she was lazy, despite that she was essentially raising a kid by herself while owning and operating her own business, and he never contributed financially. Even told my mom that me helping out in the flower shop and doing cleaning around the house was going to turn me into a big ‘faggot’ on more than one occasion. But I guess he was only half right then.” Riley laughed at his own emotional narrative, feeling somewhat numb in regards to his father. “He bounced the moment my little sister was born, and it was probably the best thing he ever did for my family, so I haven't seen him since I was five years old.”

“Wow, and here I my dad and I had issues cause we fought sometimes.” Dean said in amazement, thankfully not feeling like he upset Riley too much with that question. “My dad hit the bottle sometimes, and had a pretty short temper, but you probably know all those details from the books.” Dean began, not wanting to waste Riley's time. 

“Me letting the books speak for you isn't accurate since they weren't from your perspective, Dean. I'm able to see that now, so I'm going to pretend I haven't read the books from now on. Unless it's funny or cute shit I can make fun of you for.” Riley replied, wanting Dean to know that he wanted to know his feelings, not just what Carver Edlund had to say.

“Thanks, Ry.” Dean said quietly, happy someone was able to not let the books dictate what they thought they knew of him since they weren't something he wrote himself. “Let's save parental talks for another time though, cause we're here.” Dean tables the discussion, pulling into the parking lot of a diner called Jay's Joint. They parked the car, and as they got out, Dean pulled out his phone and made a call. “Hey, we're here, you should be able to get a signal on us now.” 

_Who's he talking to, are we meeting someone?_ Riley wondered, starting to get really curious as to what Dean was planning. Suddenly a figure appeared next to Dean, startling Riley. 

“Cass! You made it, sorry about the warding on the campus, I didn't know until we were moved in.” Dean spoke to the man in the tan trenchcoat.

“It's alright, Dean. Is that him?” Castiel indicating Riley on the other side of the car, the both of them walking over to Riley. 

“Yeah, Cass. This is my boyfriend and roommate, Riley Argyle. Riley, this is my best friend Castiel, I wanted you two to get a chance to meet.” Dean smiled, wanting the two of them to get along.

Riley froze up for a short moment, not sure what to say. _Castiel? The angel? An actual angel in real life? I knew he was real, but for some reason I'm still floored that I'm meeting him._ Riley snapped out of it quickly enough, reaching out his hand with a smile to shake Castiel's. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

“Please, any romantic partner of Dean's is able to call me Cass.” The angel invited in his own cute, but awkward way. The three made their way into the diner, grabbing a booth for them to have lunch. 

“So Riley, Dean tells me you're able to speak Enochian?” Castiel inquired sounding fairly impressed with his new acquaintance. 

“Only some basic stuff, I'm not fluent by any means. I was just able to pick up the language because it's helpful with sigils and warding. The hard part was finding out what materials were actually Enochian and what was just delusional drivel from priests.” Riley explained, having dug through hundreds of books to even get where he is with his studies in Enochian.

“That's fairly impressive for someone who isn't a vessel or a prophet!” Cass remarked, taking a moment to think and then asking Riley a question in Enochian that Dean had no chance at understanding. Riley laughed, responding in the same angelic tongue, Cas laughing at the response. “If you'd like, I could use my grace to teach you more instantaneously?” He offered Riley, wanting to be of help to his new friend. 

“As much as I appreciate the offer Cass, one of my classes this semester is on learning Enochian; I'm fairly certain that would count as cheating, so I'd have to refuse.” Riley replied with a nervous smile. 

“He's so honest, how do you two get along?” Cas asked Dean very plainly, aware of how he was sometimes with taking the truth. 

“It's not like I'm that bad!” Dean defended, only to receive a stern look of disbelief from Castiel. “Well at least I do what I do for a reason.” He pouted in retaliation, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Aww, what's wrong Dean? Do you want a kid's menu and some crayons?” Riley poked fun at his boyfriend throwing a small tantrum. 

“Okay, now I see it.” Castiel observed, recognizing the playful relationship the two had with one another. After a few minutes, Cas asked more about Riley and his story to get to know him, a small vetting process for someone wanting to get emotionally involved with Dean. Riley covered his past, his abilities, his hobbies, his goals in life, everything. Dean even got to see Riley devour a burger in front of him, noting the similarities in the way they eat. 

“I'm happy I got to meet you, Cas. I've read a lot about you and heard a few things from Sam and Dean, but it's nice to put a face to the legend.” Riley complimented, very happy he got to see the cute angel in person. 

“Likewise Riley, I've heard a lot about you from Dean.” 

“How? We've known each other for a few days and he's been with me most of that time.” Riley asked, incredibly confused as to how they managed this. 

“We've been texting a lot. I've been teaching Cass how to use emojis.” Dean laughed, flashing Riley him and Cass’ messaging thread. 

“Okay, that makes a lot of sense I guess” Riley shrugged, taking a sip from his coke. 

“I should probably get going, angel radio is going off again. I hope you both have a good day, and good luck with the start of your classes!” Castiel got up from the table, remembering something, “Oh, and tell Sam I said hello.” then walked to the bathrooms so he could disappear in a more inconspicuous fashion.

“Busting out the best friend to make sure I’m on the level, hm? I guess I need to be on my guard.” Riley smirked at Dean from across the table, eating the last of his fries off his plate. 

“I just wanted to introduce you two, besides, how many people can say their best friend is an angel?” Dean winked, attempting to be impressive to compensate for his lack of magical abilities. 

“I guess that is pretty cool, Dean. But you do realize I’m already impressed by you, right? You don’t need to try any harder around me.” 

“Really? I feel like I’m just kinda plain standing next to you or Sam.” Dean sighed, revealing a smidge of insecurity. 

“Dean, you’re incredibly attractive, you may not have the most book smarts, but you have a lot more practical skills than I do, you’re strong, you’ve literally died multiple times.” Riley went on, trying to make Dean see he was a lot more than he thought. “Plus, you are an incredibly accomplished Hunter for someone your age.”

“How does that compare to being able to teleport things or shoot light from your hands?” Dean reference his boyfriend’s affinity for magic. 

“Dude, I can barely change a tire on my own. You were doing more advanced car maintenance when you were a child than I’ve ever done. You want to know what I could do by the time I was twelve? I could cook, clean, I knew about flowers, and I knew how to take care of my little sister. I’m also a terrible shot with a shotgun, and when it comes to physical strength, I’m a total wimp.” Riley pointed out, trying to compare himself to Dean without degrading himself too much in the course of this conversation. 

“Wait, you have issues changing a tire?” Dean almost felt offended by learning this of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, without magic I have trouble, I know all the steps behind it, I’m just really slow and clumsy with it. No one is perfect or amazing, we all have things about us that are unique and interesting, and we all have our mediocre tendencies.”

“I guess. I just think I could be better at a lot of stuff.” 

“Well good, you're going to school to learn to do a lot of stuff and better the skills you already possess. You're looking to make the changes and have already started the process, Dean. You're doing well! Also, stop comparing yourself to me or your brother. We're all very different people and aren't really comparable aside from our ideal career path.” Riley furthered his lecture, wanting to really drive the point home.

“Can you stop being so smart and making so much sense?” Dean requested sarcastically, his cheek resting on his arm propped up on the table. 

“Oh, did we want to get the hell outta dodge and head to the liquor store?” Riley asked, remembering they still had another errand to run. He began to pull out his wallet so he could pay for his food.

“Sure, we can head out. But I'm paying for lunch, I asked you out, so I'm paying.” Dean pointed at Riley, as if he were telling a dog to stop chewing on furniture. 

“Yessir.” Riley conceded, putting his wallet away, and holding up his hands as a sign of surrender to honor Dean's wishes. _I'm guessing Dean is the type that probably doesn't like people paying for him a lot, I'll need to keep that in mind for the future._

“Good boy.” Dean complimented condescendingly, leaving cash on the table as the pair got up to exit the restaurant. As they approached the car, Dean even opened Riley's door for him, but not before giving him a firm, lasting kiss.

“Such a gentleman.” Riley tittered, getting into the passenger seat. Dean planned the route the to liquor store from their current location on his phone. “Did you know if there's anything Sam wanted us to pick up? “ 

“I know all of his usual liquid vices, I was thinking a few different kinds of beer, some whiskey, what do you usually drink?” Dean asked, realizing he's only seen Riley drink beer and tequila. 

“I know a pretty good margarita recipe, so I'd definitely like some silver tequila, I also like gin, vodka, not really a dark liquor guy myself. So probably just the tequila and some beer for me this time.” Riley thought out loud to his boyfriend. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, I'll have to try those margaritas some time if you're game.” Dean smiled at the idea of Riley playing bartender for him after a long day of classes. 

“With Charlie living down the hall and exams every other week, you'll probably see me making a lot of drinks throughout the year. I'll make sure you get to try everything, babe.” Riley smirked, Dean staring into his eyes like the hazel irises were hypnotizing him. After nearly a full minute of eye contact, Riley’s expression changes, worried Dean may have something going on in his head. “Earth to spaceman Winchester, you okay?” 

Dean blinks a bit and rejoins reality, “Y--yeah, I’m good. Just kinda zoned out.” he turns back to the wheel and pulls out of the parking lot, heading down the nearly empty road. Dean wanted to try and think of benign, but interesting conversational topics to help make the drive more entertaining. “So you seem to know a lot of spells for someone that’s never been to school for it before, how did you manage that?” He asked, very curious to know more of the background of Riley’s abilities. 

Riley started chuckling, knowing this story would probably make him sound like a rebellious brat. “I technically studied under a mentor from the Grand Coven for about half a year, but that’s before I decided to try and go to college at some attempt to be normal, so I ditched the mentorship entirely. Didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms either.” Riley took another look at his bracelets, remembering everything his adoptive parents had to learn to deal with in order to help him through his peculiar situation. “My parents took to going after witches for a while in an attempt to learn more tricks to keep me safe. Every time they got a spellbook, they would go through it, make sure anything that was too dangerous or too deadly was destroyed, and I got to play with whatever was left.” 

“So you basically got to deal with parental locks on all the good stuff? That blows.” Dean scoffed, but at least it was apparent that Riley’s new family cared about him.

“Yeah, it sucked. But I was able to start creating my own spells and modifying existing ones to meet whatever my needs were. I’m best with elemental or physical magic because of everything I was able to get my hands on.” Riley was able to clarify, figuring Dean would have follow up questions on the matter.

“Elemental magic makes sense, but what’s physical magic?” Dean inquired, intrigued by the mention. 

“Remember that spell I used when I was choking? That was modified battle magic I learned studying abroad in Romania, that’s physical magic. Using magic to create a force that can cut, move, or just deal normal damage to things. Like throwing a punch, but with magic.” Riley reduced for Dean, trying to make it more accessible to his understanding. 

“Dude, that’s badass!” Dean smacked his steering wheel in excitement, wanting to know more about magic after this conversation. “Would I be able to see you do more magic in person?” 

Riley was kind of shocked, usually people were terrified of him after hearing any part of this conversation, but Dean was loving everything he heard about it. “Maybe, depends on what my magic professors are okay with, I suppose.” Riley thought of something he could ask Dean that was comparable since he wasn’t really able to do much in terms of magic. “What’s your favorite thing to hunt, any weapons you like using more than others?” 

“Probably vamps or rugarus for what I like hunting the most. For vamps it’s because I can use whatever weapon I want as long as I dab it with some dead man’s blood or decapitate the asshole. Rugarus, gotta love being able to light ‘em up with a flamethrower.” Dean almost had a creepy smile at the mention of a flamethrower, maybe he enjoyed fire a little too much. “What about you?”

Riley thought for a moment, “I can’t really say I have a favorite thing to hunt, but my weapons of choice are usually magic or any kind of blade. I don’t mind using a handgun though, I just don’t mess with shotguns if at all possible.” he explained, never really feeling connected to a specific type of prey. 

“I figured you’d try to avoid close range combat if you’re not wanting to get into physical fights, blades don’t seem like a great option for that hunting style if I’m being honest.” Dean responded questionably, not thinking that was safe for his vertically-challenged friend. 

“I can use magic to control a knife up to three or four yards away if I concentrate, I distract monsters with my beautiful, slender body; once they’re distracted I can stab ‘em in the back or hack off their melons from behind.” Riley joked, but being entirely serious about his modus operandi. 

“Damn, that’s pretty good thinking.” Dean remarked, not recognizing the strategy as viable before hand. 

“It’s all about using your opponent’s incorrect assumptions against them and tweaking the situation to your advantage. Thankfully, I get plenty of those because of the way I look, and can usually tell pretty quickly which assumption someone _or something_ is using.” Riley shrugged it off, being used to what people may think about him given his appearance. The Impala approached the liquor store, pulling into the small lot of the seemingly large business, Dean thinking of all the options they might have inside. 

“Wow, this place is pretty impressive for a random booze shop along a slow highway.” Dean remarked excitedly.

“They’re busier on the weekends, and mainly cater to college students. Plus, there are a lot of small towns nearby here in Colorado and across state lines in Wyoming.” Riley explained, having been all around this state in the last fourteen years hunting and exploring. The walk into the building, seeing ailes upon ailes of everything alcohol, Dean looking like he wanted to pray or even cry. “You okay, Dee?” 

“I’m fine, I just need a moment, this beauty is too much to behold.” He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, pretending to shed a tear.

“You’re not a complete alcoholic, or something, right? I’m really wanting to think this is just you being your usual, overdramatic self.” Riley commented, knowing that Dean liked booze, but wasn’t too sure of the extent of that relationship. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not addicted to the sauce. Just haven’t really had much of a selection aside from what gas stations have in stock for a while now.” Dean informed him, happy to see more than the same five or six beer brands you see at every gas station across the country. 

“We have time to browse if you want, I’m gonna grab what I’m looking for though.” Riley said grabbing a small red basket next to the door, then walking straight for the tequila section. Dean browsed the whiskeys picking up a cheap looking jug after a minute or so of thinking, then making a b-line for the beer display in the back. Riley was already there waiting for him, thinking of what he may want to grab for himself. 

“Hey there hot stuff, you come here often?” He flirted, winking at his boyfriend there in the liquor store.

“Careful, my boyfriend is here with me and I’m not sure if he’s the jealous type yet. He may want to kick your ass.” Riley laughed playfully, grabbing a six-pack of IPA from the shelf. 

“Oh yeah? Sounds like he might be trouble, you alright being with a guy like that?” Dean went along with the joke he started. 

“I can handle myself, plus I kind of have a thing for bad boys.” Riley reasoned with Dean playing an absolute stranger. 

“Ya know, I’m somewhat of a bad boy myself. I’ve even died a few times.” He pointed out, in an attempt to catch Riley’s attention.

“Oh really? Well maybe I should ditch my boyfriend and just go home with you, Mr. Bad boy.” Riley jokingly proposed, as the supposed stranger grabbed a few six packs of beer himself. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, your boyfriend sounds like a total douche anyway.” Dean poked fun at himself, still very much in character. They went to the counter to make their respective purchases, Dean going first, followed by Riley. 

Everything was going fine until the cashier piped up to ask, “Are you even old enough to be in here?” annoyed, Riley pulled out his ID to show the boy at the register who probably looked like he had just recently turned twenty-one himself. “Oh wow, you’re older than me. Sorry about that!” He laughed nervously, trying to get them out of the store quickly to make up for his rude questioning to Riley. Dean was fighting back the urge to bust out laughing in the middle of the store, but he refrained as to not incur the wrath of his tiny boyfriend. They grabbed their various alcohols and exited the store, Dean getting back into character walks over to the Impala, leaning on the roof on the driver's side.

“Nice ride.” Riley commented shortly, not sure exactly how much longer he could keep this up without laughing.

“Yeah, she's a beauty alright. Hop on in!” They both climb into the black car after setting their purchases on the floor of the back seat. “So where am I taking ya?” 

“I was thinking we could go back to your place and fool around a bit.” Riley whispered into Dean's ear while fondling his bulge in the almost empty parking lot. 

_Wow, role playing and he's grabbing my crotch in public, he's committed to this._ Dean paused for a moment trying to think of what to say, “I don't know, I have an annoying younger brother at my place.” he laughed nervously. 

“Oh, is he as cute as you? Cause I wouldn't mind a threesome with two hot guys.” Riley slyly suggested before passionately kissing Dean, still sitting in the small parking lot. Riley noticed the bulge in his hands very much twitched at the joke of an incestuous threesome. _I can't say I'm surprised, you're both handsome as hell and you're both into dudes, so the odds were fairly high._

Dean choked on his words, unable to think of how to respond to the concept of a threesome involving his younger brother, in character or otherwise. Especially while sharing a deep kiss with Riley, words were just physically unable to form in his mouth. He simply sat there, feeling violated in all the best ways possible. He finally managed to produce the words he’d been searching for, “Oh--I don’t think you’d like him, he’s goofy and he’s a giant, probably not your type.” he said quietly. 

_Okay, I guess I should lay off of him for now, I think he’s getting really nervous. Actually, how the hell am I not nervous about this? I can’t flirt for shit or play along with jokes like this usually._ Riley pondered in his head, not sure how he was letting all of his anxiety melt away in these moments toying with Dean. “Am I making you uncomfortable, Dean? Sorry if I took things too far, I just wanted to go along with the joke.” He apologized, not wanting to cause any problems between him and his boyfriend. 

“It’s just a lot to take in is all, I didn’t have much planned out aside from flirting in the store.” He shyly admitted, blushing and sinking into his seat a bit. 

“That’s alright, I thought it was fun! I just don’t want you to feel like it has to continue if you're not feeling it.” Riley smiled, trying to be comforting to his boyfriend.

“I’ll be fine, you ready to head home?” Dean affirmed with a charismatic smile, starting the car so they could follow the winding road back to the mysteriously tucked away university. Dean had fully calmed down from the semi-public groping and mention of a threesome involving his younger brother. _I wonder how much of that Riley actually meant, cause the idea was really hot, but I’d feel...way too weird about the stuff with Sammy, I think?_ The couple was quiet in the car for about ten or fifteen minutes, there wasn’t even any music playing. 

“Okay, I think I’ll try and break the awkward silence to at least ask this, Asia or Blue Oyster Cult?” Riley smirked, holding up the cassettes in either hand so Dean could choose. 

“That’s a hard pick, but I think I’m feeling Asia more right now.” Dean chuckled, happy Riley was more agreeable in his taste of music than his usual co-pilot. 

“Would you say you’re feeling it in the Heat of the Moment?” Riley said, an enormous goofy grin plastered across his face at his own joke. 

Dean couldn’t help it, he cracked up laughing at the relevant music pun. “Dude, I already like you, you don’t have to try any harder.” He got out during his fading giggle, slightly mocking what Riley had told him earlier. 

“That’s actually about my usual brand of humor, unfortunately. So you get to deal with it as long as you deal with me, jerk.” 

“I guess that’s a fair trade off, now pop in those tunes so we can jam!” Dean said, ironically popping the collar of his jacket trying to be cheesy. Riley put the cassette in, cranking the volume up and rolling down his window. The only sound going down that highway was that 1967 Chevy Impala, Asia blasting out of the car, and the couple singing along to the songs they played. They finally pulled up to the hidden college, rolling up to their dorm, turning down the music a bit, and finishing the last of the lyrics to _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia, and turning the car off after striking dramatic ending poses as the song faded away. Riley unbuckled about to open his door, when Dean suddenly pulled him in by the arm for a quick, but thoughtful kiss. “You’re a way better copilot than Sam, you get permanent shotgun from now on!” He exclaimed, happy to be able to bond over music like this with someone he genuinely liked. 

“That’s kinda mean to your little brother Dean, besides I can fit a lot of places in the car. In positions Sam can’t, so I can take the backseat every now and then.” Riley ended with a wink, getting out of the car to grab his purchases from the back of the car. 

Dean got out of the car himself, grabbing his own liquor from the back seat. “I think I’m owed a demonstration for your argument to be scientifically sound.” Dean pointed out to Riley over the hood of the car, eyebrows fully cocked with a pervy smile.

Riley scoffed in response, “Did it ever occur to you I’m only a tease, Dean Winchester?” he questioned. “We’ve only had sex twice, and maybe that’s all you’ll ever get from me.” Riley giggled, smiling devilishly, walking away from the car to the entrance of the building. 

“You’re joking.” Dean’s smile quickly morphed into a serious expression, as Riley abandoned him at the car. “You _are_ kidding, right, Ry?” He asked, carrying his beer and whisky with him to catch up with his boyfriend. He never got an answer to that question then, Riley leaving him with something to think about. They went up the stairs taking the usual route to their dorm, not many people were walking around this point in the afternoon, so maneuvering the hallways was pretty simple now. Riley reached for his keys, the knob turning on its own before he could even insert them into the door. Startled slightly, Riley backed away out of instinct, Dean looking very puzzled at the door opening. 

A familiar face emerged from the door, “Riley, Dean! Nice to see you guys again!” Rory smiled, greeting his new friends into their own room. Riley and Dean gave a nod and a smile in return, not sure what was going on. “I was just leaving, hope to see you around!” He waved, exiting their room and walking directly across the hall to room 3T. 

Dean and Riley gave each other a look with a raised eyebrow, proceeding into their dorm looking for the younger Winchester brother. “Sam?” Dean called out, slightly worried. 

“Oh hey, you guys are back!” Sam remarked, walking out of his room shirtless in some pajama pants. “Aww, Dean. You got my favorite beer, how thoughtful.” He smiled, noticing what the two were carrying. 

Riley backed away, “I'm gonna go put these away.” he mentioned, heading to the fridge to store the alcohol. “Want me to put yours away too, Dee?” He called from the kitchen. 

“No thanks babe.” He responded, cracking one open in the living room for himself and handing a beer off to Sam. “So were you and Tall Boy Two getting busy?” Dean asked in a way almost like he was conducting an investigation for a case. 

Sam grinned, taking a sip from his beer. “We didn't have sex, Dean. We hung out and then we just kind of made out in my room, the beds here are pretty accommodating even with mine and Rory's height by the way.” He laughed, referencing Rory only being a little shorter than he was, but still taller than Dean.

“That's because you get longer beds if you're taller, I think mine and Dean's beds are the same size, but your mattress was definitely several inches longer than mine.” Riley observed from the kitchen, receiving very confused looks from the brothers in the living room. “What? We all know I was in there, I simply noticed the size difference of the bed.” He defended, not sure why they were looking so stunned at him. 

“So, is it serious between you and the other giant?” Dean got back to poking fun at his brother with a big smile. 

“Not everyone is shaking up and falling in love with their first college hookup, Dean.” Sam countered sharply, not really thinking about the feelings of the third party in the room. 

“That--that ‘first college hookup’ is kinda still standing within ear shot, Sam.” Riley pointed out plainly from the kitchen, cracking open his own beer and refraining from saying much further on the matter. 

“Riley--I’m sorry.” Sam said, disappointed in himself for not filtering his thoughts more. “I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to get back at Dean for being nosey.” 

“So I'm gonna go to my room for a bit, not because I'm sad or angry, but just because that felt kinda shitty.” Riley walked out of the kitchen after grabbing a second beer to bring with him. He opened his door and turned to Sam, thinking of what to say. “You know Sam, it really only hurt because you know what Dean and I are. I know it's happening quickly, and quite frankly I don't get it either, but it's working for us. You also knew who Dean had me meet with today. By the way neither of you are good at whispering with those annoyingly sexy, deep, raspy voices of yours.” He stopped to catch his breath and avoid getting too flustered with anyone. “Most of all, it hurt because I felt like we were getting along really well, but I guess not if you need to be so belittling about our happiness.” Riley closed the door behind him, not slamming it shut, but locking it behind him. _What the fuck was that, Argyle? Way to have a tantrum in front of your boyfriend and his younger brother, who are both your roommates for the next nine months at least!_

“That was a little reductive of you, Sammy. I get that Riley and I are moving kinda quickly, but it's kinda different with us already living together anyway.” Dean mentioned, his voice very much void of any intense emotion. 

Sam shook his head, feeling pretty upset with himself. “Yeah, that was a pretty low blow. I'm sorry Dean, I'll make sure to apologize to Riley later.” Sam further scolded himself mentally for what he had said. _How could I have said that so harshly in front of both of them? That was so stupid!_ Sam went to knock on the door marked RA, hoping his roommate was ready to hear him out. There was no answer after a few seconds. 

“Just give him some time, Sammy. I know he's upset, but I'm pretty sure he'll come down quick.” Dean said, taking a sip from his beer and sitting on the couch. Sam sighed deeply, walking into his own room next to Riley's to give them both some space. 

Little did the brothers know, Riley wasn't ignoring them. In an effort to calm his slightly emotional state, he was actually meditating to keep his powers under control. This also entailed Riley blasting music from his headphones, so he didn't even hear them. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, with his palms facing up he radiated the same light the boys had seen before. This time however, Riley was using a strategy of changing the colors of the light according to the order of the rainbow to maintain his focus. 

Dean sat in the living room, and decided to shoot Riley a message to check on him after about five minutes had passed: 

DW_Impala67: You ok babe?

A few minutes went by before he got a response:

RawrGyle26: I'm doing better now, I'm probably going to apologize to Sam in a bit since I was being a jerk. 

DW_Impala67: He feels pretty bad too, is it ok if I come in? 

RawrGyle26: Yeah, door's unlocked. 

Dean got up and walked to Riley's room, opening the door since he had permission this time. “Why's it so dark in here?” He asked, fumbling a bit in the darkness.

“I'll show you, sit down on the bed.” Riley took off his large orange and black headphones and clasped them over Dean's ears. He played the same music, albeit at a lower volume, for his boyfriend. It was really upbeat, with lots of base, you'd almost expect to see someone waving some glow sticks around. Riley held his hands out in the same fashion he has earlier, radiating the light and playing through the colors Dean had missed. 

“Woah, I feel like I need to be on acid for this.” He laughed, watching every color in existence flash by over his head on the ceiling. Riley stopped and turned off the music, taking a deep breath. 

“I was meditating, I do the color thing to help keep my powers in check when I get emotional. It requires me to focus, and it lets me produce something pretty.” Riley nodded, happy with his coping technique. 

“So you think you're good to go talk to my baby brother now? I know he can be a bitch sometimes, but he means well.” 

“I think so.” Riley sighed, getting up from his bed to leave the room. Even though Sam’s door was partially open, Riley still decided to knock as a show of good faith to his roommate. 

“Come in!” He called from his desk, not paying much attention to the door. 

“Hey, Sam.” Riley said in a somewhat meek voice, hoping he wasn’t too upset with how he had reacted.

Sam immediately got up from his desk, walking over to his roommate. “Hey Riley, I’m sorry about--” He was interrupted halfway through his apology.

“No need, Sam. I’m sorry for how I reacted, it was an offhand comment that didn’t mean too much and I didn’t react appropriately.” Riley looked up to Sam with a somewhat strained smile, contemplating his next move in this interaction. 

“Riley, you don’t have anything to apologize for. That comment was incredibly disrespectful to you and Dean’s relationship, it wasn’t cool. I guess I only really reacted that way because the last long-term thing I had with anyone was with a demon that wound up using me, and I was kind of jealous of what you two have.” Sam reasoned, referencing his relationship to Ruby as his last meaningful involvement. 

Riley laughed to himself, realizing something somewhat similar. “If you want to hear my own self analysis, I mainly think I was jealous because I don't have a sibling to make fun of anymore.” The two shared in laughter for a moment, thinking they were both being ridiculous. “So how'd things with Rory even happen, by the way?” Riley inquired, unsure as to how the two may have met. 

“It's actually kind of funny, it was because of you.” Sam said with a smile hiding his pensive expression.

“What, how?” Riley said, not really sure of what Sam had just said.

“I was in the living room when you did your teleportation spell for Adrian's stuff. There was a weird flash of bright blue light from underneath the door, and I waited a bit to see if I heard anything. I went to go open the door as Rory and Adrian were coming down the hall.” Sam explained, going through the scenario in his head. “After they got their stuff moved in, he came back over to introduce himself. We got to talking, then things just kind of escalated from there.” 

“So you think it's just gonna be like a fuck buddy thing? He is pretty cute.” Riley asked, curious to hear what Sam thought of the situation.

“I'm pretty sure, yeah. We talked a bit about that and neither of us are really feeling like we can fully commit to anything before we know how classes are gonna be.” Sam explained, happy they had that discussion early on.

“That's good you talked about it, I still can't explain why I was willing to start dating Dean so quickly. But, I'm happy with the decision at least.” Riley confirmed, giving the issue a quick shrug because he did feel happy around Dean. 

“So we're cool?” Sam asked his roommate, just wanting to clarify.

“Definitely. Now I'm going to make sure your brother isn't touching all my stuff.” Riley joked, exiting the room to go tend to his boyfriend in his own room. 

“Those losers probably are meant for each other after all.” Sam chuckled to himself quietly as he got back to the laptop on his desk.

“I think that went well--Dean, are you trying on my clothes?” Riley asks with a plain expression, walking in on his boyfriend looking through his closet. 

“Guilty. I'm surprised I can fit in your pants though, you're a tiny guy.” Dean said, modeling a pair of Riley's chinos for him. 

“Well yeah, they're meant to be stretchy, they have a small amount of spandex material in them.” Riley's eyes went wide as Dean turned around, showcasing everything in the tight pants. “Damn your ass looks amazing in those!” Riley walked up to Dean, firmly planting his right hand onto his ass, emitting a loud popping noise.

“Hey, ouch! They do look good though, don't they?” Dean asked, striking a sexy pose. 

“Hell yes they do, if you want we can try to buy some for you that aren't putting your genitals in a vice grip?” Riley laughed, while Dean's bulge looked amazing, it did not look comfortable.

“Yeah, I should probably take these off.” Dean said, unbuttoning his boyfriend's pants to peel himself out of them. “So things went well with Sammy?” He asked, struggling and hopping to get out of the extra tight pants.

“Yeah, we both admitted to being stupid about it and decided we were cool.” Riley informed him, sitting back down on his bed. “Sadly there was no make up sex.” 

Dean glared at his boyfriend for the joke, finally getting his last foot out of the pants. “That's not funny you know.” 

“I'm sorry I'm human and that you and your brother are both gorgeous.” He stuck out his tongue at Dean, only to be pulled from the conversation by a knock at the front door. “I got it!” He walked to the door, surprised to see his green haired neighbor Adrian through the peephole. “Hey Adrian, what's up?” Riley greeted upon opening the door, the enthusiastic friend holding a paper plate in his hands. 

“Hey Riley! I was getting settled in and wanted to say thanks for helping us earlier, so I baked some cookies for you and your roommates.” He held out the plate of cookies to Riley with a big smile. 

“Oh wow, thank you! You didn't have to go through all this trouble, it was just a small spell.” Riley said, taking the cookies from his friend.

“I was baking them anyway to celebrate getting moved in and meeting our new roommate, I only thought it fitting to being some over to the people who saved us a lot of time.” 

“Trust me, if you ever give us baked goods, I know they'll get eaten. Dean, our neighbors brought snacks!” He called to his boyfriend, still sitting in his room. He came scampering out of the room like a puppy hearing someone shaking a bag of treats. 

“Ooo! Thanks for the cookies Adrian.” Dean said taking the plate to the kitchen, munching on one before he even left the doorway. “These are amazing!” He cheered, cookie still present in his mouth during the sentence. 

“I'm glad you like them! Baking has always been a hobby of mine, so I do it pretty regularly. I'll be sure to bring y'all something if I ever make too much.” Adrian giggled, happy his new friends were enjoying his baking. 

“So how are you liking the campus so far? Did you two have to make a long drive to get here?” Riley asked, wanting to learn more about other people aside from his roommates as he invited Adrian in.

“This campus is amazing, the views are beautiful, I might just stay in Colorado after I'm done here. The drive was kinda harsh, we just got in from Texas last night but stopped at a motel because we couldn't deal with driving any longer.” Adrian informed his friends, happy he was able to sleep on his own room tonight for a change. 

“Damn, that is a drive! I've lived in Colorado for most of my life now, so this college was never too far away.” Riley mentioned, not wanting to reveal too much about his past to more people just yet. 

“Texas? That gives me a lot of ideas for ‘ride ‘em, cowboy’ jokes at Sammy's expense.” Dean alluded to Sam's time with Rory, giggling to himself. Adrian chokes down a laugh at the comment, being fully aware of what had transpired between the two boys earlier. 

“Please don't let him think he's funny, his ego can't take much more growth without bursting.” Riley laughed, being about half serious with his remark about his boyfriend. 

“So what all are you here studying, Riley? With that magic I saw you do earlier, you can't just be here for the hunting program.” Adrian observed, intrigued by his neighbor's affinity for spell work. 

“Arcane Studies and Magical Languages, I'm also doing the hunting program, just not officially. I figure I can stick around an extra semester to take all the courses I need for that since that's a bulk of what they do here.” 

“Really? Are you in the Magical Languages of History course on Monday/Wednesday?” Adrian perked up awaiting Riley's response to the question.

“Yeah, I am actually. Are you in that class too?” Riley got kind of excited at the chance to not be alone in three classes this semester.

“I am! I'm a third generation Hunter and my family has always gotten pretty deep into sigil crafting and warding, so the class is pretty helpful in that department.” Adrian explained a bit of his family history, catching Dean's attention. 

“Third generation?” Dean asked, walking back up to the two in the living room. 

“It means Adrian’s grandparents were the first Hunters in his family, then knowledge was passed down each generation after them.” Riley explained to Dean, unsure as to how he hadn’t heard this information before. Dean thought for a moment, a confused look on his face almost like he was debating in his head. 

“You’re second generation, Dean. If that’s what you’re trying to figure out, anyway.” Riley told him in a very precise tone.

“But my mom’s parents were hunters too, doesn’t that mean I’m at least third generation too, maybe more?” He defended, more confused on the specifics than anything.

“Did you learn hunting from your mom’s side?” Adrian asked, unaware of Dean’s family’s past.

“Well, no.” Dean said quietly, figuring it was time to concede the point. 

“Then you are second generation if you learned from your dad.” Adrian chimed in again, finalizing his argument. “What about you, Riley?” Dean grew noticeably nervous with that question being asked.

 _Shit, I hope Riley is okay with this._ Dean thought, worried about Riley explaining his situation. 

“My situation is weird, to be honest. I got my first kill when I was a kid with no actual training, it was a total fluke. Then I was taken in by a Hunter family after the incident.” Riley recounted for Adrian, sparing the messy details of his dead family members. “So I guess I’m like one and a half in terms of generation?” Riley laughed, trying to morph the conversation into something more jovial.

“Is this a normal conversation for students here?” Dean looked pretty weirded out at this point. 

“Yeah, normal Hunter stuff. The whole bloodline thing is stupid, but some people use it as a measure to determine how good of a Hunter you can be.” Adrian shook his head at the nonsense. “Anyway, I gotta get going, it was awesome talking with you both. See y’all later!” He waved, exiting their apartment to walk across the hall to his own. 

“So what did we want to do with the rest of our day?” Riley asked Dean, since it was only five o’clock in the afternoon. 

“I’m not really too sure, didn’t have much planned after the liquor run today, and we still have a full weekend ahead of us.” Dean remarked, he was getting kind of bored waiting for the school year to start. 

“I could make us some sandwiches and we could watch some TV until we think of something?” Riley suggested, knowing neither of them had eaten in a few hours. 

“Getting used to civilian life is gonna be hard, but at least I have you to keep things interesting.” Dean said, walking up to Riley, kissing his neck and causing him to quiver a little. “I’m up for Netflix and snacks though.” He finished, pulling away from his boyfriend, going to the TV and pulling up to see what they could watch. 

“Hey, don’t start something you can’t finish, Winchester!” Riley laughed at his boyfriend being a total tease. He grabbed everything to make food for both of them, getting to work in the kitchen. 

“What’re you wanting to watch, Ry?” Dean inquired, flipping through the nearly endless selection on the streaming service. 

“I'm not sure, I watch horror and sci-fi mainly as a joke at this point. Medical dramas or forensics shows are always nice, but I'm also not too picky.” Riley said, keeping his attention on the food he was prepping. He finished Dean's sandwich and grabbed one of his beers and walked it over to him. 

“Damn, the service here is great, and so is the view.” He grabbed Riley's ass as he walked away. 

“Yeah, yeah, wait until after I've eaten to be cute.” Riley scoffed, heading back to the kitchen to make his own food. Riley finished with his food and grabbed a bottle of water to join his boyfriend who was already gorging his face on the couch. It didn't take long for them to finish eating, they relaxed on the couch for a while watching some work based sit com. Riley had his head in Dean's lap, turned to face the television, Dean leaning all the way back into the couch. Riley felt something bump against his head, having a pretty good idea of what it was. “Really, babe?” 

“I can't help it, I've got a cute guy laying on me!” Dean defended his erection, resting his arm on Riley’s side.

“Well, maybe I can help you then.” He said slyly, sitting up and sliding into Dean’s lap and grinding gently into him.

“As enticing as that offer is, I’m just not really feeling up to it right now.” Dean admitted, not really feeling like fooling around just then.

“You feeling okay, babe?” Riley said, sounding somewhat concerned and putting a hand on Dean’s forehead to check his temperature. 

Dean laughed at his boyfriend’s response to his lack of sex drive, “I’m fine, just not up to having sex or anything.” he clarified, kissing Riley lightly. 

“In that case, did we want to climb into bed early? We can keep watching this on my laptop.” Riley suggested, figuring the two would be much more comfortable in bed rather than the couch. 

“That sounds cozy, let’s do it! Your room or mine?” Dean asked, his boyfriend still sitting in his lap.

“We could change things up by sleeping in my room, plus my sheets are still clean.” Riley tactfully referencing the fact that Dean’s room had been seeing a lot more action recently. “We’ll just need to keep the volume down in case things get heated, to be respectful to Sammy of course.” He finished, giggling about the fact that he knew Sam wanted to hear them having sex given their previous conversations. 

“Lead the way, Captain!” Dean emoted dramatically, telling Riley he needed to get up before he could move. He grabbed the controller to turn off the TV as Riley ascended from his lap and walked a few feet to his bedroom door. 

“After you, handsome.” Riley gestured with a bow to the open doorway.

“You goofball.” Dean sneered, turning out the lights and walking into the room. Riley followed shortly after, closing and locking the door behind him. The two undressed, Riley getting completely naked, and Dean going down to just boxers. Riley started up his laptop and set it on the chair from his desk and moved it right next to his bed. “You alright with little spoon tonight, my cuddly human furnace?” Dean asked, referencing the heat Riley put off. 

“I wouldn't mind that at all.” Riley smiled as the two climbed into his bed, pressing their bodies close to one another, Riley staring their show back up. 

“Damn this is comfy.” Dean nuzzled into his bunk mate, his stubble grazing along Riley's neck. They both laid there awake for a while, not even talking, but feeling completely at home. It was only once Dean began snoring that Riley knew he was asleep.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Riley chuckled, shutting his laptop and slowly drifting off into his own little realm of dreams. He never knew why, but even after all of his years having difficulty sleeping, he never had an issue dozing off when he was sharing the bed with Dean.


	5. The Last Days of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the semester is fast approaching, so the pals go out drinking to enjoy what time they have left without juggling classes and complicated emotions!
> 
> Also, Sam finally gets some action!

Fridays were usually never anything special to Hunters, cause who gets to enjoy a traditional weekend when you're expected to save the world 24/7? This Friday was by no means an exception, the boys ventured out of the apartment twice, once to get groceries and school supplies. The other instance they were checking out where their classes were so they wouldn't get lost and be late on the first day. Saturday however, was a completely different story for the friend group on the third floor.

The campus was now completely bustling with the energy of the new school year, everyone had finally finished moving in and was trying to relax before their Fall courses started. Riley and Dean were sleeping in Riley's bed again, enjoying the change in atmosphere from Dean's room. Due to an odd amount of tossing and turning during the night, Riley had completely kicked the sheets off of himself. In another interesting development, he basically woke up with his face buried into Dean's armpit; despite not telling his boyfriend about this small quirk in his sexual interests, Riley laid there taking deep inhales of the light musky scent. 

_Dude, you're such a freak. Who even does that?_ Riley was tuning out the judgemental voice in his head, enjoying the intricate aroma his boyfriend was emitting. Riley was beginning to squirm, his morning wood nearly aching it was throbbing so hard. As much as he was reluctant to do so, he pulled his face away in order to try to calm down. It didn't do too much to help, and his stirring was starting to wake Dean up.

“You okay, Riley?” Dean said in a groggy, scratchy voice indicating he had just woken up. He rolled over to check on him, only to be met with a smouldering, sensual kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He breaks the kiss for a moment, knowing what Riley’s actions meant. Dean also couldn’t help but notice the familiar smell lingering on his partner’s face, almost like he was marked with Dean’s scent. _That’s a weird way for me to be turned on, but I won’t fight it._

“Here’s the deal, Dean. I need you to fuck me so hard that all of our new neighbors will know why I’m limping on the first day of class.” Riley whispered hotly into Dean’s ear, almost like he was about to growl.

Dean bit his lip at the instructions laid out by his boyfriend, already at full mast and ready to go, he leans over and bites into Riley’s shoulder, making his smaller half gasp out of pleasure. Every sensation on Riley’s body was setting fires inside him, fires that only Dean could extinguish for him. His hands on Riley’s hips, his lengthy scruff scraping against his neck, his cock throbbing and poking him in the side, _every little thing_ was setting Riley off more and more into an avalanche of insatiable lust. He gripped Dean's shoulders, pulling him on top of himself. “Jeez, what's gotten into you? You just want me to dive right in.” Dean chuckled at the eager animalistic guy in his bed. Riley tossed Dean the lube from under his bed, not wanting to wait another second to be impaled by his boyfriend's thick, veiny dick. He prepped himself and Riley with the viscous gel, as he positioned his body to line up with Riley's ass. He slid his head just inside the tight, wet portal inside his partner, the bottom’s breathing growing heavy.

He couldn't help it, his inner desires overtook every ounce on control he had within him. In one swift motion, Riley forced himself all the way to the hilt of Dean's cock. “Let's not waste any time.” Riley said in a soft, almost evil tone, his hazel eyes staring up at Dean, begging and calling for him to completely destroy his boyfriend. Dean took firm hold of Riley's waist, and Riley grabbed onto Dean's shoulders, his thumbs resting on the top's clavicles. After a few deep breaths, he began thrusting into the small frame in front of him, grunting as he plowed as hard as he could. Riley's grip tightened on Dean as his prostate was repeatedly stabbed, throwing his head back into the pillow.

“Fuck! Don't stop, Dean!” Riley cried, clawing up his lover's shoulders and chest as he spasmed from the stimulation, clamping his legs around Dean's waist. 

“Holy fuck!” Dean yelped, unsure of the amalgamation of pain and pleasure he received from the scratching combined with fucking Riley. His boyfriend's entire body started to tense up, his back arched, his eyes rolled back, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the sheets, his hands even began to glow from his palms. He splattered himself with his climax, the light from his hands fading as he shook.

“Ahhh!” Riley panted from the intense orgasm, Dean still berating his insides almost to the point of over stimulation. Dean made a low, growling noise and threw a few final thrusts into Riley, extinguishing those fires inside his partner with his own release. Dean leaned over his boyfriend, nearly collapsing into him. 

“Good morning to you too.” Dean managed to utter between heavy breaths and giving Riley a light kiss on the cheek. 

“I really don't want to move, but I think I probably need cold a shower after that.” Riley laughed, Dean still inside him. “Oh shit babe, you're bleeding!” He noticed small amounts of blood where he had clawed at Dean during, not realizing he had broken the skin. “I'm sorry!” 

“It's fine, I can't even feel it honestly. Are you gonna be able to walk okay?” Dean asked, worried he had taken Riley's request too seriously.

“Dunno. But that was worth it either way.” Riley smirked, his expression morphing into a shudder as Dean pulled out of him. Riley tried standing while supporting himself on the bed, Dean getting ready to catch him if needed. “Okay, I think I’m good!” 

“I think I’ll join you in the shower, if that’s alright.” Dean requested, having a time getting up from the bed himself. He noticed a few small drops of his cum snaking down Riley’s leg, happy with himself for marking his territory. Riley grabs one of his towels and peeks into the living room to see if Sam was still in his room or not, he signaled to Dean the coast was clear. The two quickly made their way across the living room to make it to the restroom as to not be seen by the younger brother. Riley got the shower started for the both of them and stepped inside right before Dean. “What’d you wanna do today? We only have a few days left before classes start.”

“I was thinking tonight we could all go to the pub to commemorate our last days of freedom from course work, including Charlie of course. That way we don’t need to worry about hangovers the first day of classes.” Riley considered, not sure what else they could do that day. 

“Oh, that sounds good to me!” Dean remarked, washing his face in the hot water. 

“But since I’m pretty sure no one wants to go drinking at three in the afternoon, we’ll need to figure out something to do until then.” Riley winced as he washed the freshly battered areas of his lower body. “Would you want to go for a walk around campus now that more people are here? We could get coffee if you need.”

“It’s so weird to not have to worry about ganking monsters all the time, now I get to worry about what to do to keep myself occupied.” Dean laughed, realizing this adjustment might be more frustrating than he originally thought. “It is a nice day outside, so the walk and coffee sound nice.” Riley kissed Dean and grabbed his ass as he rinsed off. “What was that for?” Dean asked pointedly, not upset, but curious. 

“You’re my boyfriend, you’re cute, you’re standing in front of me naked, any of those good enough reasons? I just kinda wanted to because I could.” Riley joked, getting his hair wet and running his fingers through it. 

“Fair enough. I’m gonna get dressed and see if Sammy wants anything from the coffee shop.” Dean exited the shower to dry off and made his way to his room so he could get dressed for the morning walk. 

_I still can’t believe I literally started to glow during sex, that’s never happened before. Sure when I’m pissed, sad, or happy, but never horny! I still can’t believe how horny I was when I woke up._ Riley thought as he washed his hair with his lemon scented shampoo, making a mental note to have a serious conversation whoever thought it was okay to use a 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner, body wash. He already knew it was Dean, with how Sam’s hair looked it would be a shock to learn he used such low-grade products. “At least he didn’t smell like that crappy body wash this morning.” Riley said out loud to himself with a giggle, starting to get hard again remembering the musky, almost woody scent he was burying his face in earlier. Riley dried himself off after turning off and exiting the shower, wrapping himself in the towel before leaving the bathroom.

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean knocked on his brother’s door, trying to get his attention, but there was no answer. “Hey, Samsquatch, did you want coffee or not?” There was still no answer from Sam. 

“Maybe he went out already?” Riley hypothesized, walking into his room to put on some clothes. Dean opened the door, the room showed no signs of life at all, Sam was gone.

“Huh, maybe he went for a run?” Dean supposed, shrugging it off. He waited in the living room for Riley to finish getting ready, standing there in some blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a classic looking leather jacket. After another minute, Riley walked out in the same pants Dean had tried on yesterday and a striped red shirt. “You all set to go, hot stuff?” 

“Yep! Good to roll out if you are.” Riley replied, happy to be getting out of the dorm for a bit that day, and also have a chance to look cute. They left their apartment, their building clearly bustling with the influx of freshmen students, people sprinkled about the hallways, laundry rooms, and communal lounges. Outside of the building wasn't any different, students were walking, hanging out, even playing catch in the lush, green courtyard and interwoven walkways. The couple walked down their usual path to get to the coffee shop and nearby restaurants, enjoying the chilly, partly cloudy day. Dean reached his right arm around Riley's shoulders and pulled him in a little closer to walk in a more unified fashion. 

After a few minutes, Dean broke the pleasant silence. “So do you do anything other than the glowing hands trick during sex? I'm only asking in case I need to be ready to dodge lightning bolts or fire balls.” He laughed at the idea of the post-coital acrobatics and looked over at his boyfriend. 

Riley immediately turned dark red, thinking Dean hadn't noticed earlier since he hadn't mentioned it. “Um, well it hasn't exactly happened before, so I wouldn't know.” He shyly admitted, kind of wanting to disappear out of embarrassment. _Damn it, of course he noticed, is hard to not notice someone's palms glowing when you fuck!_

“Really?” Dean asked in disbelief, a smug expression broadcasting to the world he was pretty proud of himself. 

“Yeah, I haven’t had a lot of sex, and for a while I was medicating myself to stifle my abilities.” Riley informed him, feeling kind of embarrassed. 

“So they make tylenol for magic flare ups or something?” Dean joked, trying to be lighthearted. 

“Try something a bit stronger than over the counter painkillers. Like cocaine, or ecstasy.” Riley shrunk into himself a bit, not making eye contact with Dean at this point. 

“You’re serious?” Dean asked, the laughter fading away from his voice, not sure what to think. 

“Yeah, when I was doing the whole ‘denial’ thing I used small amounts of drugs recreationally. They kind of plug your ability to use magic entirely, and it let me feel normal for a bit. It was never habit-forming, it’s how I got by for a while.” Riley explained in depth, wanting to make sure he wouldn't incur judgement from Dean. Riley hated his need to be honest about things like this, feeling like an idiot when it came to spilling his darkest times at the utterance of one small question. 

Dean didn’t know what to think, despite being a fairly straight-laced guy himself aside from liquor and sex, he hadn’t really experimented with drugs before. “Riley, it’s okay. I can’t hold any of that against you, I can’t even fathom the magic stuff, so who am I to try and tell you how to deal with it?” He asked, stopping the pair of them in the sidewalk. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and don’t feel like you need to do stuff like that.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Riley said, hugging his boyfriend for a brief moment, his voice shaking a bit. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Okay--what are you in the mood to drink this morning? My treat.” Dean smiled, bringing them back to a walking pace. 

“So you can make fun of me for my drink order?” Riley joked, thinking of something ridiculous to make Dean order for him. “A large iced chai with almond milk and a pump of vanilla.”

“A what now?” Dean asked, like Riley was speaking one of the many languages he knew Dean couldn’t understand. “Is that actually a real thing, like are they gonna laugh at me if I try and order this?” He laughed, unsure if he could trust what Riley had said. 

“Yes, Dean. I promise they won’t laugh at you for ordering a drink.” Riley affirmed for him as they walked up to the entrance, “I’ll text it to you so you won’t forget okay? I’ll be right out here in case the baristas are mean to you.” He kissed Dean on the cheek, texting him the drink order. Dean walked in by himself, double checking his phone to make sure he could rehearse the order without messing it up while he waited in line. Riley sat down for about five minutes had passed before he noticed a familiar face jogging along the rim of the courtyard, it was Sam, all sweaty from his morning exercise. He tried waving, but Sam didn’t seem to notice him. “Hmmmm…” Riley thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he can do. “Oh, this’ll be good!” He closed his eyes and thought for a bit, concentrating on what he wanted to do, holding his open right palm facing for where Sam would be running by in a few seconds, curling his thumb inward. _I’ll just need to reel back the power a bit, not hurt him, just a push._ He meditated, making sure to use the appropriate level of power. _“Te împing!”_ He casted from the patio of the coffee shop, nearly shoving Sam flat off his face from about twenty yards away. “Bullseye!” 

The startled Sam took out his earbuds, looking around for the source of the push he’d just felt. He saw Riley waving from the coffee shop with a smile. Sam walked towards his mischievous roommate, surprised to see him there. “Was that you back there?” Sam asked in a very accusatory tone.

“Guilty.” Riley shrugged, looking up at his roommate from the table. 

“Ass.” Sam laughed at the confession, “You out here by yourself?” he asked.

“No, Dean’s inside embarrassed about ordering something that isn’t a plain black coffee.” 

“Oh, you’re evil.” Sam chuckled, sitting down at the table with his roommate. Dean walked out with the two drinks, surprisingly with Charlie at his side. 

“Morning, bitches.” She greeted, sipping her coffee. 

“I know that look, you were up past four in the morning reading fan fiction, weren’t you?” Riley looked at Charlie, who was clearly exhausted from something. 

“So sue me, classes haven’t started yet and I haven’t found certain things on campus yet, so I’m doing other things to help.” Charlie griped, completely single and not wanting to mingle. 

“Dude, you’re like my little sister, I don’t need to hear about you--doing that!” Dean shook his head, handing Riley his drink and drinking his own coffee. 

“You’ve been having sex with my best friend, I’m talking about getting my lady rocks off so I can stay sane.” She glared at Dean, angrily sipping her coffee at him. 

“So who was it this time?” Riley inquired, curious to hear the flavor of the evening.

“It was a really good Buffy fic.” She sighed, staring off into the sky. Sam looking very weirded out by the conversation at hand.

“By the way, this is regular banter for us, so get used to it.” Riley educated the brothers, loving the look on both of their faces. 

“Noted. When did you get here, Sammy?” Dean asked his younger brother, surprised to see him as well. 

“Just a few minutes ago, your new sidekick blindsided me from across the courtyard.” Sam staring daggers at Riley from across the table.

Dean looked perplexed, “What?” he asked unexpectedly. 

“I’m a good shot with magic, what can I say. I wasn’t going to hurt him at all, unless he wanted.” Riley winked at Sam, licking the straw to his drink. 

“Dude, can you at least wait until I’ve finished my caffeine to get all slutty?” Charlie requested of her friend, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning. 

“What? I’m only like twenty percent serious.” Riley defended, knowing it wasn’t as funny to everyone else. “Oh, how did we feel about going to get some drinks tonight and get the last of it out of our system so we won’t be hungover on Monday?” He proposed to the group, curious to hear their thoughts on it.

“Omg, yes please.” Charlie pleaded, really wanting to explore more of the campus with her friends, and alcohol isn’t a bad plus either. 

“Sounds fun to me, as long as I don’t feel like dying the next morning again.” Sam mentioned, not wanting to relive the agony of Wednesday morning. 

“Awesome, when did we want to meet up at the pub, does ten work?” Dean asked the group, everyone nodding in agreement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four friends stayed to chat for a while before heading back to their building, everyone keeping the plans they had made for that night on their minds. The rest of the day was pretty normal, no rough sex, no dumb decisions, everyone just kind of relaxed, knowing they wouldn’t have this kind of opportunity to do so in a few days. Riley and Sam were waiting in their living room for Charlie and Dean to get ready, Charlie was deciding on an outfit, and Dean was having to take some extra time to shave to get rid of nearly a week’s worth of facial hair. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Sam grumbled, knowing the time they went didn’t really matter too much, but the time was Dean’s idea. 

“Hey, I’m trying to not look like the old guy of the group this time.” Dean calls from the bathroom, trying to explain. 

“Babe, you’re gonna look hot no matter what!” Riley responded, not thinking his boyfriend ever really looked old despite their age difference. There’s a knock on the front door, to which Riley responds with a quick “Come in!” 

“You losers ready to partay?” Charlie asks, wearing black skinny jeans and a purple jacket with some kind of yellow shirt underneath. “Wait, where’s Dean?” 

“We’re waiting on him to finish getting ready.” Sam answers, wanting to leave soon because he’s actually in the mood to socialize. 

Dean walks out of the bathroom in a towel, finally done shaving. “It’s fine, all I need to do now is get dressed.” He assured them, walking to his room. 

“Yeah, I’m coming with you so you don’t waste anymore time.” Riley said, standing up from the couch and following his boyfriend into his room. 

“Okay bossy.” He responds, being shoved into his room by Riley. Sam and Charlie laughing at the happy couple as they left the living room. 

The two friends could hear Riley yanking things quickly from the closet and tossing them to Dean, not giving him time to respond. Only hearing one full sentence from behind the closed door clearly, coming from Riley: “You don’t want to look like an old man but you want to wear a douchey leather jacket?” Sam and Charlie were cackling at this point, happy Riley wasn’t letting Dean spend too much time getting ready. A few seconds later, Riley came out from the room, “Ready to go?” he asked with a smile, Dean walking behind him completely dressed. 

“Finally!” Charlie cried, the four friends gathering to leave the apartment. As the group approached the bar, they could tell it was pretty busy, as would most bars near or on a college campus on a Saturday night. Charlie and Dean grabbed a table while Sam and Riley went to the bar to grab beers for the group. While they were waiting for the bartender to get to them, someone approached Riley at the bar. 

“It’s cool to finally see more people here my own age, this place is basically a walking cemetery. Did you want to join me and my friends at our table?” A younger blond asked him, with icy blue eyes, standing just a bit taller than Riley. He indicated the group he was there with his index finger, they were several tables over from Dean and Charlie. 

“Sorry man, I’ve already got a group here with me.” Riley pointed to Sam behind him and his Charlie and Dean laughing at each other. “Thanks for the invite though.” Riley smiled politely, turning his attention back to the bartender getting their beers ready. 

“Really? You’re not even gonna try to tell me your name or anything?” He scoffed, unable to believe Riley didn’t want to ditch his group. 

“No, I don’t think so. Come on, Sam.” Riley left the random guy who was possibly trying to get into his pants.

“So what was that about?” Sam asked Riley as they joined their group and sat down to drink. 

“Hell if I know, some pretty boy trying to flirt with me I think.” Riley responds, taking a healthy gulp of his beer.

“What?” Dean asked, sounding a little territorial over his boyfriend. 

“It’s cool babe, I told him to buzz off, I’m not here to rob the cradle anyway. The guy looked like he was barely old enough to be here.” Riley laughed, failing to see why that statement was kind of ironic. 

“You do realize you could easily pass for a high schooler, right?” Sam asked pointedly. Looking at him like he was crazy.

“Whatever, at least I’m not some asshole who can’t take no for an answer. Also, I’m in my mid-twenties, so my looks are irrelevant!” 

“Which one was he, Riley?” Charlie asked, wanting to see who was trying to pick him up. 

“The blond over there with the rest of the kids a few tables over.” Riley indicated with a head tilt to not draw attention with a point. 

“The kindergarten over there?” Dean laughed quietly, sipping his beer. 

“Forget ‘em, let’s play truth or dare or something.” Riley said, not wanting to talk about it any further. 

“Let’s keep with Never Have I Ever, that was fun.” Sam suggested instead, not wanting to be dared into anything too stupid before classes started. 

“Alright, drink if you’ve ever put on panties just for the fun of it.” Riley called out to his friends, everyone but Sam taking a sip of beer. “I don’t need to bust out more tattletale magic, do I Sam?” Riley asked, wondering if Sam might be lying.

“Nope, I’m telling the truth.” Sam replied innocently. 

“He’s telling the truth, he’s a bad liar.” Riley admitted to Charlie, in case she didn’t know. 

“Drink if you’ve ever had sex with more than one person at once.” Dean commanded, once again everyone but Sam taking a drink. 

“Drink if you’ve ever had sex with more than two people at once.” Charlie called out, her and Riley both taking a drink. 

“Really now?” Dean asked, intrigued by his boyfriend’s previous sexcapades. 

“Yup, number gets higher too.” Riley said cheekily in response. 

“Drink if you’ve ever smoked pot.” Sam stated, this time everyone but Dean taking a drink. 

“Drink if you’ve ever died.” Riley laughed, calling out the brothers for having bit the dust multiple times. Sam and Dean glare at him, both taking a drink. “I think we need another round, who wants to come with me?” Riley asked, volunteering to help grab more beer for the group. 

“I’ll go with you this time.” Charlie hops up from the table and starts walking with Riley to the bar, only for them to be cut off by the same blond guy from before. 

“Excuse us, we’re just trying to get through.” Riley tried being polite to start with, just in case someone else wanted to make this ugly first. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name’s Shane.” He stuck out his hand to finish introduction with a handshake. At this point, Dean was looking up from the table at Shane, worried he might try to start something. 

“Sorry man, like I told you, I’m here with my friends and my boyfriend. I’m not looking to ditch them right now.” Riley maintained, trying to brush the guy off. 

“You’re seriously wanting to hang out with a gang of crypt keepers like that?” Shane laughed, his friends backing him up with even more laughter. 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked, incredibly offended by the remark. 

“How old do you think I am, Shane? Just out of curiosity.” Riley asked, clearly annoyed with this petty social altercation. 

“I don’t know, like twenty-one or something?” Shane shrugged, not seeing how wrong he could be.

“First of all, I’m not into blonds or twinks, I prefer a bit of substance to vapid narcissists. Secondly, don’t flirt with a crypt keeper and be a dick if you expect to get anywhere.” Riley lectured him, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his ID. “Read it and weep, asshole, I’m pretty much the same age as all of my friends.” He held the card inches from Shane’s face, making sure he got a clear look at his birth date. 

“Holy shit, you’re twenty-six?” Shane gawked, completely dumbfounded at his attempted hookup. 

“Yeah, and one more thing.” Riley walked away back to his group’s table, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss by his shirt and the back of his head, flipping out his middle finger at the asshole that just won’t quit. Dean wasn’t sure how to process this action, just kind of sitting there and enjoying the kiss. Shane went full on grimace and walked away, his gaggle of three friends leaving with him. Riley ended the kiss after about forty seconds or so, breathing heavily after. 

“Riley, that was probably the most badass thing I’ve ever seen you do in public!” Charlie congratulated him, patting him on the back. “You tore that little imp a new one!”

Adrian and Rory even walk over to the table from a few yards away, “Dude, way to tell that a-hole off!” Rory commented, high-fiving his friend.

“I feel really anxious after standing up for myself for once, can someone please get me something stronger than a beer? Like a vodka Red Bull or something?” Riley’s voice was shaking a bit, he really was feeling kind of wonky after that interaction. 

“Coming right up, babe. Thank you for standing up for us and yourself.” Dean said, kissing Riley on the forehead. He needed to sit down a bit, he wasn’t good at actually talking to strangers, but pure adrenaline managed to get him through that stunt. Once Riley got more alcohol in him, he was feeling a bit more social, having fun and laughing with his group of now five other friends. They continued the game of Never Have I Ever to learn more about each other, even Rory and Adrian were having a great time with their new friends. After a while, Dean and Riley started getting kind of affectionate towards one another, even Sam and Rory started getting pretty handsy. Charlie and Adrian started suggesting they should the whole group get back to their building before they started fucking at the bar. They group started migrating towards the building from the pub around midnight or so, trying to make it to the building without anyone wandering off. Charlie went off to her room, Adrian to his, but Rory actually followed Sam to his room, and of course Dean and Riley both went to Dean’s room. 

“I’m just not wanting to have sex right now, Dean. I’m feeling kind of weird after the thing with Shane, but I’m totally fine with the kissing, touching, and cuddling.” Riley informed him, despite how horny he may have been, he just wasn’t feeling up to actually having sex.

“That’s fine, babe.” Dean let him know, helping his boyfriend strip down to get him into bed, continuing to act on everything Riley had agreed to, passionately kissing his boyfriend. They playfully licked and bit at each other, even groping one another, but both of them drifted off to sleep not too long after getting into bed. 

Sam’s room however, was an entirely different story. Sam had Rory pinned to the door, both of them sharing in a long, deep kiss. Rory breaking the kiss for just a moment, “As much as I really want to do this, I need to tell you something first.” he paused, hoping Sam would take the news well. “I’m transgender.” He winced at his own sentence, waiting for Sam’s reaction. 

“Oh, is there anything you’d prefer I do differently? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable at all.” Sam inquired thoughtfully, trying to make sure Rory was okay. 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew before we got any further, some people are pretty shitty about that kinda stuff.” Rory told him, happy he was taking the news so well. 

“So is there anything you really aren’t comfortable with that I should avoid?” Sam followed up with Rory.

“Penetration-wise and with oral I’m fine with frontal or anal, and while I don’t mind the touching specifically, I can’t really feel a lot of my chest, so I won’t react much to it. Protection wise I have a big preference for condoms regardless of what happens” Rory explained, not having preferences in this regard. _Wow, a cute cis guy that’s actually fine with all of this and isn’t asking stupid or awkward questions._ Sam peeled off his shirt and started back with kissing Rory, and pulling both of them onto his bed. Rory now on top of Sam, yanked off his own shirt, faded top surgery scars mostly disguised by his furry chest. He grinded into Sam's lap, his clothed erection noticeably pressed against his ass.

Sam had a strained look on his face as he bit his lower lip, he couldn't take this teasing for too much longer. Rory dragged his tongue down the chiseled, muscular frame, moving past his hard abs and helping Sam out of his pants. With his cock free, Rory started licking up and down the shaft and head, cupping his balls as he greedily began sucking on him. “Shit!” Sam gasped, the majority of his thick cock engulfed by Rory’s mouth. Sam enjoyed the oral gratification, but not as much as Rory, who was now rubbing his own throbbing cock. Rory further pushed it down his own throat, choking a bit on Sam’s stiff rod in the process. 

After a few minutes of eagerly going at Sam, Rory took a short break, “Wanna trade places?” he asked lustfully, his accent slipping out unashamedly. 

“Definitely.” Sam agreed in a sexy, low, gravelly tone as he shifted positions to allow his partner to take his place. He laid down on the bed, Sam gently spreading Rory’s legs so he could start kissing down his inner thigh. Rory shuddered slightly from the gentle prickling of Sam’s stubble against his slightly furry flesh, gritting his teeth at the sensation. He gradually moved down his leg, sucking on his cock and tonguing his hole. _Fuck he tastes amazing, I can't wait to actually fuck him!_ Sam gave Rory's cock a break and got back to devouring his hole, driving his tongue deeper and deeper into him. 

“Oh Sam, keep going!” Rory squirmed, his entire body flooding with pure ecstasy. Sam gladly obeyed, spreading Rory's legs open even further to eat his hole more vigorously. He groaned in pleasure, very appreciative of Sam's technique. With one slow, final lick up Rory's dick, Sam looked deeply into his eyes, almost like he was intending to hypnotize him. He pulled up from Rory's crotch to take a quick breath, leaning over him and kissing him, Sam placing his left hand on the bed to steady himself. 

“Having fun yet?” Sam whispered close to Rory's face, the fingers on his right hand tracing the wet hole he'd just retreated from.

“Dude, the was some of the best head ever, I may not last too much longer if you're just as good at fucking.” Rory panted in response, very much wanting to go further with Sam. 

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked in a devilish tone, sliding a wet finger into Rory's hole, only allowing him to moan an incoherent reply. He toyed with the opening, slowly adding a second finger once he felt less resistance from Rory. After he was properly prepped, Sam reached for the drawer in his nightstand to pull out a condom. He quickly tore open the package and rolled the rubber ring onto his fat cock, also rubbing on just a bit of lube to be on the safe side, even though Rory was doing a pretty good job of lubing himself naturally. “You still want to go further?” Sam asked sweetly, not wanting to just ram into the guy just yet. 

“Yessir!” Rory offered, wanting Sam's thick member in him pronto. Sam lined up with his entrance, sliding in the head of his wrapped cock and a bit more. “Holy shit you're thick!” Rory complimented, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“Did you need me to ease up a bit?” Sam asked meekly, not wanting to hurt his friend.

“Oh no, in fact you can go a little rougher if you want!” Rory invited him, happy to take a hard fucking by his hung boy toy as he rubbed his cock.

Sam didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Rory's hips and slid further into him, enjoying the warm paradise that was Rory's insides. He gently pulled in and out of his partner, trying to gauge the ideal pace for the act. Rory tried to do his part and start riding Sam a bit to show he was ready to move forward. With the signals from his partner, Sam gladly began to fuck Rory harder, his muscular body coated in a thin veil of sweat from the physical exertion. 

“Sam, I'm gonna cum!” Rory cried, rubbing himself even harder as he got impaled by Sam's huge dick. He took that as a cue to buck a bit harder, not too far off from getting his own release. Rory began shaking lightly, soon his lower body spasmed as he moaned loudly, his eyes shut tightly as he climaxes. The tight grip on Sam milked his cock closer and closer to the point of no return, but he just kept thrusting. Having just orgasmed, Rory was incredibly sensitive and with Sam picking up the pace again he could feel another wave of pleasure coming. He gripped the sheets with both hands as Sam continued to hammer away at his hole. “Fuck! Fuck!” Rory yelped as he tightened up again. 

Sam knew he couldn't hold it anymore, with the second orgasm he shot his load, filling the tip of the condom inside Rory. The pair of men, both sweaty and huffing agreed they were spent and needed to rest. Sam slowly pulled out of his friend, tossing his condom and climbing back into the bed. “You doing okay, Rory?” Sam asked his friend, concerned with the look of exhaustion on his face.

“Yeah, I'm just still recovering.” He took a moment to breathe and settle himself a bit, “Feel free to tell me no on this, but after both those orgasms, I don't know how well I can walk for a bit. Is it cool if I just crash here?” he followed up, not wanting to sound clingy. 

“Y-yeah, sure. By all means!” Sam responds, surprised to hear the question. “Is it cool if I--you know, cuddle you?” He asked somewhat nervously. 

Rory laughed at the question, “You just had your dick inside me, man. As long as you aren't asking me to move, feel free to cuddle all you want.” he joked, understanding Sam probably didn't hook up much. 

“Okay, thanks!” Sam snuggled up to the barely shorter guy in his bed as they both got comfortable and drifted off to sleep soon after the short conversation.

The next morning was much like any other, Riley had gotten out of bed and wriggled free from Dean's arms in order to get to the bathroom. He wasn't feeling all that hung over, but decided to whip up some of the floral concoction anyway. He heard the door opening from Sam's room while he was in the kitchen. “Morning Sam, ho--Oh, Rory! I forgot you came home with us last night. How are you feeling?” Riley asked, catching his mistake as Rory exited the room and not Sam.

“I'm alright aside from this headache.” He groaned, holding his forehead in his palm. 

“Here, try this, it might help a bit.” Riley offered him a glass of the flowery liquid, sipping a bit from his own glass. “It's a hangover remedy I know, just a bunch of plants and gin really.” 

“Oh, thanks!” Rory said happily, willing to take the chance if it will help him. They sat at the dining room table for a few minutes in silence, both still somewhat groggy. 

“So do you think Sam is gonna be walking funny today? I'm curious how rough you went on him.” Riley chuckled at his friend, clearly having the wrong impression of the events that occurred while he was asleep. 

“What? No, Sam was actually the one in top bunk last night.” Rory informed him, a bit confused by the statement at first.

“Really now? That's odd, he told me he was more of a bottom than anything.” Riley shrugged it off, not thinking it was really his place to pry any further. 

“Seriously?” Rory nearly gawked at the statement, surprised to hear this tidbit from his neighbor. “I never would have guessed from the professional-level railing he was giving me last night.” Rory paused, realizing what he had just said to his still fairly new friend. _Wow, I just kind of blurted that out._ “Ya know, that was inappropriate, I'm so-” He began to try and apologize his friend, only to get cut off.

“Okay, you can't just tell me that without details, dude.” Riley looked like a high schooler who had found the hottest gossip of the school year. 

_Do I tell him? I think he'd be cool about it just like Sam was, but I don't want to ruin things. On the other hand, if he's gonna be a dick I may as well not waste my time._ Rory's internal dialogue grew pensive, but he couldn't just stop talking right now. “I wasn't on top because it's easier to bottom more with me being trans and all.” 

“Oh, well I guess that makes more sense then.” Riley observed, sipping the last of his warm drink as if he were told something much more trivial. 

“That's it? No super private questions or big reactions?” Rory was stunned, not having met too many people that were so cool with this. 

“Not aside from me confirming your name is Rory and that you use he/him pronouns, the rest isn't my business. How's your head feeling by the way?” Riley casually stated, wanting to check in on his friend's preferences. 

“Yeah, that's right.” Rory couldn't believe it, maybe college was the right decision after all. “My head feels a lot better actually, thank you!” He took a second to think, realizing most of the pain had vanished.

“Glad to hear it, dude.” Riley smiled, happy he was able to make enough of the strange brew for several people. 

Riley didn't know how to process all this, classes hadn't even started, he had a boyfriend, he'd made several other friends, and even made an enemy out of Shane at the bar last night. College was nowhere near this interesting the first time around, all the signs were pointing to hunting being his true calling. Rory was also in a similar vein of thought at this point, floored he was making friends this easily.

Hunters have a tendency to put up a lot of emotional and social barriers for obvious reasons, the hard part was letting all that down while here at the school. Adjusting to this new environment was going to be hard for everyone, but at least they were unified in the struggle, just in time for the first day of classes too.


End file.
